Queen of Cheshire
by Mystik.7
Summary: Et si le rêve et la réalité ne faisaient plus qu'un... [SwanQueen]
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello amies lectrices, et lecteurs,**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, en attendant que je publie mes autres projets ;)**

 **/!\ Délire assumé /!\**

 **Une idée que j'ai eu un soir qui j'espère vous fera rire et vous changera les idées !**

 **Petits points avant la lecture :**

 **-La fiction se passe à la fin de la première malédiction (trois mois après exactement),**

 **-Henry n'a pas retrouvé sa mère, donc Emma n'a pas brisé la malédiction (et là vous vous demandé "bah comment elle s'est brisé alors ?" ahah mystère !). Et enfin elle ne sait rien sur son fils et ses origines.**

 **-Regina ne sait pas qu'Emma Swan, la mère d'Henry, et aussi la fille de Snow. Rappelez-vous elle a pris une potion pour oublier et dans ma fiction ne fait pas le lien entre les deux. Vous comprendrez tout cela en lisant (du moins je l'espère ^^).**

 **Bon bah j'en ai terminé... je pense... alors bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis.**

* * *

 **QUEEN OF CHESHIRE**

* * *

 _Et si le rêve et la réalité ne faisaient plus qu'un..._

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

Regina n'aimait guère sortir dans ce genre d'endroit.

Bien trop bruyant à son goût, bien trop peuplé que cela en devenait oppressant et irrespirable. Quelle idée avait eue Kathryn de lui proposé de sortir dans un tel lieu ? Elle, qui était Maire d'une petite ville tranquille dans le fin fond du Maine, se retrouvait dans une boite de nuit en plein centre de Boston dans le Massachusetts. Des individus de tous les milieux sociaux-professionnels, de tous les âges et de tous les styles. Allant du lourd-dingue saoul, et incapable d'aligner deux mot, à l'adolescente dévergondée qui se pavanait sur les podiums. Sans oublier la couguar en sandwich entre deux jeunes hommes et le groupe d'étudiants, qui restait affalé sur les banquettes afin de zieuter la salle à la recherche de proies faciles. Ce n'était pas un monde qu'elle appréciait, et vu les regards qu'elle recevait de certains hommes - voire même quelques femmes plus intriguées ou jalouses -, elle avait surtout l'envie de se noyer dans son verre que de daigner leur accorder même un soupçon de considération. C'était plutôt agréable de voir qu'elle avait toujours une telle emprise sur les autres, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une Reine - même si elle n'en avait pas le titre dans ce monde - et avait une certaine dignité.

Et dire qu'après un règne de terreur, une malédiction qui les avait figés durant vingt-huit ans, elle se retrouvait à devoir chercher la fille des Charmant, poussé par son propre fils, Henry. Avec le temps sa haine s'était estompée grâce à l'amour qu'elle lui portait et cette « mission » était devenue, en quelque sorte, sa rédemption.

Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de retrouver sa mère biologique et qu'elle était rentrée, seule, Henry n'avait pas reparlé d'elle, se réfugiant dans le silence jusqu'à cette étrange demande.

Emma Swan. Dans une étrange coïncidence, la mère d'Henry avait le même prénom que la fille de Snow et environ le même âge, mais pour Regina toute ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Elle l'avait vu, elle s'en souvenait très bien même, mais n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : son fils.

Alors elle avait préféré mentir et ne plus pensé à elle.

Seulement son inconscient ne voulait pas en faire autant.

Regina se demandait quelques fois, si son fils avait été le seul à la changer. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement fatigué de voir que les deux idiots se retrouvaient toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu, soudainement, l'envie de tout arrêter. C'était il y a trois mois, lors du week-end où elle était sortie hors de la ville - étant la seule à pouvoir le faire à ce moment là - afin de retrouver la mère biologique d'Henry.

A son retour, la malédiction s'était rompue, sans qu'elle ne sache comment.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'une horde de petit-gens en colère ne se ruent sur son parvis, pour crier au scandale. D'ailleurs, elle s'était retenue de ne pas se lancer dans un immense feu de joie, quand ils s'étaient tous mis à déverser leur haine et que Whale avait bien faillit l'étrangler, contre l'une de ses colonnes. Bien sûr, elle l'avait éjecté en bon et dû forme faisant taire l'assemblée. Elle avait par la suite promis à Henry de ne plus utiliser la magie, mais il était des fois difficile de ne pas se laisser envahir par sa noirceur passé pour tous les éradiquer d'un geste de la main. Rumple avait trouvé le moyen de ramener la Magie et avait libérer Maléfique, en gros elle avait été légèrement dépassée par les événements. Et ce manipulateur y était sûrement pour beaucoup... comme toujours.

En revanche, elle devait avouer - bien malgré elle - que Mary-Margaret avait réussi à calmer les tensions, car toujours aussi préposée à lui donner une seconde chance. Cette optimiste de nature était sûre que ce retournement de situation venait de Regina et tous avaient suivi leur princesse, pour ensuite se rendre à l'évidence que l'ancienne Evil Queen remplissait son rôle de Maire à la perfection.

Elle avait donc entrepris des recherches sur leur fille, sous l'insistance d'Henry. Lui qui était triste comme la pierre, elle se disait que le retour de la fille de Snow arrangerait peut-être les choses.

Du moins, elle l'espérait même si c'était illusoire.

Elle n'avait rien demandé à Rumple, préférant le laisser roucouler avec sa belle – fraîchement sortie de sa cellule -, mais cela l'avait surprise que ce fou ne tente rien après ce retour anticipé. Tandis que les tensions s'était aplanies, elle avait demandé à Maléfique de garder un œil sur lui. Au début, elle avait bien cru que sa trahison envers son amie aurait été une contrainte, mais au final elles avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente.

La Magie ne pouvait pas l'aidé, puisqu'elle n'avait rien qui appartenait à la dites fille, et même Sidney n'avait presque rien tiré de ses recherches, avec les moyens modernes de ce monde. « _Un simple prénom ne suffit pas»_ lui avait-il dit, effrontément, alors qu'il avait tout de même trouvé un article sur un bébé abandonné il y a vingt-huit ans, non loin de la ville. Cependant, il manquait des informations, comme le nom qu'on lui avait assigné. Furieuse, elle avait décidé de le remettre dans son miroir, se disant qu'il serait plus utile que lorsqu'il trainait dans son bureau dans l'idée, vaine, d'attirer son attention. La seule chose qu'il lui avait dit se résumait en une phrase « _Souvenez-vous du Cygne._ », elle avait eu envie de briser du verre ce jour là.

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle songeait que la recherche de la fameuse fille perdue, Emma, était une excuse sournoise pour Kathryn de partir en week-end. Cependant, elle avait fait une promesse à son fils et cette fois-ci elle la tiendrait, mais ce n'était pas dans cette boite bruyante qu'elle allait la retrouver.

Sauf si la princesse Emma était aussi dévergondée que les jeunes femmes aux milieux de la piste.

Assise au bar sur une chaise haute et peu confortable, elle avait une vu imprenable sur la piste. Elle prit une gorgée de son whisky et scruta la salle afin de retrouver sa cavalière de soirée. Kathryn était au beau milieu de la piste les bras autour du cou d'un jeune homme brun, collé à lui comme un coquillage à son rocher. Regina soupira, se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'emmener avec elle. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle puisse se souvenir, malgré elle, de cet endroit ou elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis son dernier week-end à l'extérieur. Sauf, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y avait été la première fois et encore moins ce qui l'avait poussé à y retourner. Peut-être qu'elle espérait revoir cette femme… ou qu'elle désespérait de retrouver cette princesse, qui l'irritait déjà.

C'était presque comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer bredouille.

Regina observa la salle et aperçut une chevelure blonde, plus sauvage que celle de son amie. Sans comprendre, son cœur s'emballa. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage qui l'accompagnait mais un élan nostalgique la saisie, lui rappelant des souvenirs à la fois agréables et déroutants. Elle se remémora cette soirée, dans cette boite, et surtout cette rencontre qui avait peut-être contribué à bouleverser sa vie. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, et pourtant elle revoyait des boucles blondes désordonnées et les deux émeraudes qui s'étaient posées sur elle, réchauffant son cœur en un instant. Un regard profond et intense qui avait transpercé toutes les défenses qu'elle avait soigneusement érigées pendant des années, hormis pour son fils. Elle s'était déjà sentie désirable, mais jamais de la sorte et pas face à une femme. Les femmes appréciant la gente féminine ne couraient pas les rues par chez elle. A part peut-être Mulan qui s'était entichée d'Aurore d'après certaines rumeurs, ainsi que Ruby qui vagabondait à droite et à gauche. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de choix.

Cela faisait trois mois, mais elle réalisa qu'elle revoyait souvent ce mélange de vert et de bleu en rêve. Elle soupira de lassitude et reprit une gorgée. Ses rêves étaient insensés, incompréhensible et elle aurait peut-être dû trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Pour finir, la voila seule au bar d'une boite miteuse, où une musique hideuse lui arrachait les tympans.

« Vous ne dansez pas ? »

Surprise par le souffle qui venait d'effleurer son oreille, Regina se détourna de la piste pour observer l'homme à la barbe mal rasé, d'environ une trentaine d'années, qui venait de perturber sa contemplation. Les cheveux courts d'un blond foncé, elle se disait qu'à part ses yeux bleus rien n'aurait attiré son regard - si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue -, même s'il avait un sourire agréable. Elle vit, à cet aspect, qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, d'ailleurs son air larmoyant et ses yeux tombants confirmèrent ses pensées. Les personnes trop gentilles qui disaient amen à tout et ne prenaient jamais de décision n'étaient pas du tout sa tasse de thé, et en un regard elle avait déjà ciblé le personnage. De toute façon, ce n'était pas du tout un homme qu'elle était venue chercher ce soir mais au final c'était surtout un moyen, comme un autre, de ce changer les idées.

« Et me retrouver parmi ces gens alcoolisés et en sueur ? Trop peu pour moi.

-Alors vous me permettez, au moins, de vous offrir un verre ? »

Elle n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir à faire la causette à cet inconnu, sorti tout droit de sa forêt avec sa chemise de bucheron canadien. Mais Kathryn était en plein slow sensuel et elle en avait marre d'être seule à boire, comme une vieille fille de presque trente ans... Alors lui ou un autre… elle préférait peut-être cet homme à celui qui lui lançait des regards aguicheurs à l'autre bout de la salle, une bière à la main et une veste en cuir sur le dos. Non mais qui mettrait ce genre de veste dans un tel endroit, avec cette chaleur étouffante ?

Regina secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et fit signe à l'homme de prendre la chaise en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'installa et tendit le bras, afin de réclamer deux verres au barman. Tout en prenant la dernière gorgée de son verre, elle vit du coin de l'œil le tatouage qui ornait son poignet droit, et faillit recracher le whisky sur le bar en reconnaissant les armoiries : Un lion. Alors ce bucheron était celui que Tink lui avait destiné ? Eh bah pour le coup la Magie avait sûrement déraillé, et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas franchi le seuil de cette auberge.

« Je me présente Robin Hood, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Elle lui lança un regard en biais pour le détailler un peu plus, mais non, vraiment, elle ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec ce voleur de grand chemin. En revanche, elle se demandait ce que faisait l'homme des bois si loin de Sherwood. D'ailleurs cela lui collait à la peau, car une odeur de sapin mélangée à l'alcool avait effleurée ses narines, lorsqu'il s'était rapproché pour lui parler. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence et, donc, qu'elle voyait des personnages de contes partout. Mais après réflexion, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans une ville peuplée par des êtres, à la base, imaginaires. Elle avait embarquée tout un « royaume » dans ce monde, alors en voir quelques uns loin de Storybrooke n'était peut-être pas si farfelu.

Il devait s'être perdu lors de sa malédiction.

« Je ne donne pas ce genre d'information à un homme, que je viens à peine de rencontrer en boite de nuit. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux et but une gorgée pour se redonner consistance, étant donné que ces simples mots l'avaient fait se décomposer sur son siège.

Regina esquissa un discret sourire en coin. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait jouer les méchantes et cela lui manquait quelques fois, surtout face à ce genre d'énergumène qui, vraisemblablement, n'avait aucune réparti.

C'était presque jubilatoire, mais terriblement ennuyeux.

« Oh heu... et bien nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaitre.

-Et pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous revoir, rétorqua la brune d'une voix paradoxalement plus aimable.

-Eh bien vous êtes seule à ce bar et je vous trouve charmante. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

Charmante ? Bah voyons, comme si avec une jupe de cuir noire, fendue sur le côté, et un chemisier au décolleté plongeant, elle pouvait être _juste_ charmante. Surtout, quand l'homme s'était déjà perdu dans la contemplation de ce dit, décolleté.

Kathryn et ses idées saugrenues, elle s'en souviendra.

En pensant à elle, une tête blonde apparut dans son champ de vision. Son amie observa l'homme de dos et écarquilla les yeux, levant ses paumes vers le ciel. Elle gesticula ses lèvres pour former les mots « _c'est qui ce bucheron_ », et elle avait trouvé les mots justes.

« Mon amie est là.

-Attendez, ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de déplaisant ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle de façon honnête.

-Alors donnez-moi une chance, sourit-il, j'aimerai vraiment vous revoir. Je suis loin de chez moi, je vis avec mon fils depuis la mort de ma femme et il est vrai que je me sens assez seul.

-Oh et tout cela est sensé m'attendrir ? Je suis désolée pour votre fils, les enfants ne devraient pas vivre de telle épreuve, avoua-t-elle, une pointe au cœur en repensant à son propre fils et au mensonge qu'elle avait fait. Mais aller vous chercher une pouliche pour occuper vos nuits car, pour ma part, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

Regina se leva, sans laisser à l'homme le temps de répliquer, et l'abandonna avec son scotch, l'air ahuri.

« Oula j'ai bien cru que tu avais décidé de changer de bord !

-Je n'ai jamais été d'un bord ou d'un autre Kathryn, en ce moment je ne cherche pas de partenaire et tu le sais.

-Regina tu es magnifique ! Encore plus depuis que tes cheveux te tombent sur les épaules, avoua-t-elle tout en jouant avec une des mèches ébène de la Maire. Tu fais moins frigide.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela pour un compliment, s'exaspéra la brune, passant une main dans ses cheveux de façon inconsciente.

-Allez ta guerre est fini, ton fils est grand et débrouillard alors pense à toi maintenant ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester seule toute ta vie, ce serait du gâchis.

-Pour moi ou pour les autres ? En étant seule je ne risque pas de me décevoir.

-Graham ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, puis maintenant vous êtes ami et il s'occupe bien d'Henry. Ce n'est pas si mal... bon ne parlons pas de ton aventure bizarre avec… heu comment elle s'appelait déjà…

-Mal' avait le mérite d'avoir de l'expérience, surtout avec les…

-Stop stop stop, je ne veux pas de détail » Dit prestement la blonde en se bouchant les oreilles.

Regina étouffa un rire en observant son amie.

« Mal' est une amie et rien de plus. Je la considère comme mon égale, éventuellement mon mentor vu qu'elle m'a appris quelques petites choses.

-Appelle-la comme tu veux…, rétorqua la blonde, plus taquine. Allez Regina, regarde un peu autour de toi, il y a plein de belles jeunes femmes ici, ou jeunes hommes... en fait, je ne sais plus ce que tu préfères...

-Personne n'a éveillé mon intérêt. Et je te rappelle, qu'on doit chercher la fille de mon ancienne belle-fille. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

-Ah non il est à peine minuit, qui sait la fille de Snow va peut-être débouler par pure coïncidence.

-Mais bien sûr, et tu vas me dire que c'est de la poussière de fée qui va la faire apparaitre ? Nargua-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

-Peut-être ! En parlant de ça... j'ai un truc intéressant à te montrer, souffla Kathryn, tout près de son oreille.

\- Je sens l'arnaque à plein nez.

-Mais non cela va être drôle, tu vas voir, sourit-elle, joyeusement.

-Kathryn si je suis venue dans cet endroit c'est pour me changer les idées, puisque je m'évertue à chercher la femme invisible. Alors je n'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée avec une adolescente de trente ans.

-Tu as choisi cet endroit je te rappelle ! Puis tu m'avais assurée que tu resterais au moins deux heures de plus, bougonna la blonde.

-Et je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête. » Soupira Regina, légèrement amusée par le comportement plus enfantin de la blonde.

Kathryn était devenue une amie, un peu par hasard, alors qu'au début celle-ci ne se rappelait même pas de sa vie précédente. Manipulée comme les autres, elle s'était pourtant rapprochée de la Maire alors que David, son supposé mari, était dans le coma. Cela avait durée plusieurs année, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue horloge se remette en marche quelques semaines avant son premier départ de Storybrooke. Et que la douce voix de Mary-Margaret l'ait réveillé. D'ailleurs, elle se souvint qu'elle avait vu une étrange et hideuse coccinelle jaune sans jamais savoir à qui elle appartenait. Le temps qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus, elle avait disparu. Ruby lui avait juste révélé qu'une jeune femme blonde s'était arrêtée pour boire un chocolat avant de repartir rapidement.

Regina devait avouer que Kathryn était sa seule amie dans cette fichue ville, et que son tempérament à la fois fier, pète-sec et à contrario complètement déluré, lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, elle avait des fois du mal à comprendre pourquoi, et même à la cerner. Mais elle préférait la voir souriante, que de devoir supporter ses pleurnicheries. C'était la seule, hormis ses relations plus intimes et son fils, qui avait passé son rayon d'intimité le jour où elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. La brune était restée raide comme un piquet, ne sachant comment agir alors que Kathryn était en train de pleurer sur son épaule.

Voyant les yeux de chien battu de son amie, elle ne put que capituler. Elle la suivit dans la boite jusqu'à arriver dans un espace légèrement en retrait, dans le fond de la grande salle où des canapés avaient été disposés dans les coins opposés.

« Alors c'est quoi ce « truc » ? »

Kathryn observa les alentours et prit une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit. La boite en métal ne contenait que deux petites gélules de couleurs roses et aux rayures mauves.

« C'est...

-Du « Cheshire », répondit la blonde avec un sourire empli de malice.

-Kathryn mais c'est de la drogue ! murmura la brune, outrée.

-Mais non c'est fait avec des produits naturels.

-Oui bien sûr, des champignons hallucinogènes, de la corne de licorne et une dose de poussière de fées ! Tu es inconsciente d'avoir ramené ça ici. C'est Alice qui te l'a donné ?

-Oui, c'est la chenille bleue qui lui a refilé lors de son dernier voyage au pays des merveilles. Elle m'a dit qu'on verrait sûrement le gros chat, mais à part ça les effets sont plaisants. On reste maître de nos actes, mais nos rêves deviennent en quelque sorte... réalités.

-Ah, donc je vais chevaucher une licorne et jouer les Lady Godiva dans Boston ? »

Kathryn écarquilla les yeux et resta hébétée quelques secondes.

« C'est l'un de tes rêves ça ?

-C'était une blague Kathryn, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Je me disais aussi, cela ne te ressemblait pas trop de défiler, nue, sur un cheval mais après tout tu es une femme surprenante, ricana la blonde avant de recevoir un regard sombre, qui la fit frissonner.

-Je ne me fie pas vraiment à Alice, elle est un peu trop siphonnée à mon goût. Range ces… choses et on rentre à l'hôtel. » Intima Regina se détournant des gélules.

Kathryn la retint par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux, puis se rapprocha pour se faire entendre.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas agi inconsciemment ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris le temps de t'amuser, de faire ce que tu avais envie, sans que quiconque ne te juge ou ne te dise quoi faire ?

-Parce que tu crois que si je commence à faire n'importe quoi sous l'emprise de cette drogue, les gens ne vont pas me juger ? demanda-t-elle une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Personne ne nous connait ici et je t'ai dit que tu resterais maître de tes actes. Regina nous sommes deux étrangères. Et ici, nous sommes qui nous voulons être. Tu peux être la Regina manipulatrice ou encore dévergondée que personne ne s'en soucierait.

-Quand j'ai décidé de mettre ma haine de côté et de retrouver la princesse, je n'avais pas dans l'optique de me dévergonder dans une boite miteuse à Boston !

-C'est sûr mais la princesse est introuvable, pour le moment. Et dit moi, ne voudrais-tu pas revoir la femme de tes rêves ?

-La... Quoi ? demanda la brune, interloquée.

-Oh hey tu crois que j'ai oublié notre discussion, ça fait près de trois mois que tu en rêves alors si ce n'est pas la femme de tes rêves... je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, et puis comme si prendre cette… _chose_ allait la faire apparaitre devant mes yeux !

-Bah qui sait peut-être ! Et au pire le « Cheshire » peut te conduire à cette femme. Snow a attendu vingt-huit ans pour voir sa fille, alors elle peut patienter encore un peu, sourit sournoisement Kathryn.

-Et si madame est sur une plage à Honolulu, je vais aussi aller jusque là-bas ? Puis sur le dos d'un dragon tiens ! Pour le coup Snow va attendre longtemps !

-Ah mais ce que tu peux être rabat-joie des fois ! Quant est-ce que tu t'amuses ? N'as-tu pas envie de souffler, même si cela ne dure qu'une nuit ? »

Regina observa son amie et sembla réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait être qui elle voulait ici, personne ne le saurait. Mary-Margaret ne serait pas là pour lui faire des remontrances, qu'elle n'entendrait que d'une oreille, la laissant s'énerver comme une petite fille capricieuse. Elle n'aurait pas Leroy sur le dos avec son air renfrogné et les conseils dépassés de Granny. Cependant, elle restait tout de même sceptique au sujet de cette histoire de rêve, car au fond elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de retomber sur la mère d'Henry. Et, elle n'oubliait pas sa promesse.

Mais après tout, ce ne serait que quelques heures...

Si c'était possible que le rêve et la réalité ne fassent plus qu'un, alors pourquoi pas tenter. Elle ne voyait tout de même pas que cette femme en rêve. Au pire des cas elle garderait le contrôle, cela ne lui ferait pas faire des idioties qu'elle regretterait ensuite… Si sa mère apprenait cela, elle serait folle de rage, et rien que l'idée de faire quelque chose hors du contrôle de Cora, lui donna la motivation nécessaire pour accepter.

« D'accord, mais tu ne me lâches pas pour aller je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui.

-Mais pour qui me prends-tu, j'ai un peu de dignité tout de même ! S'offusqua la blonde.

-Avec toi on ne sait jamais, nargua-t-elle une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix. Quels sont tes rêves d'ailleurs ?

-Oh... heu... bah j'en ai quelques uns, bredouilla Kathryn soudain gênée.

-Cela ne serait pas au sujet de Frederick ?

-Maintenant c'est Jim... Oh tu sais... c'est un peu tendu entre nous… bon on le prend ce « Cheshire » ? »

Regina soupira et malgré elle, se résigna. Si elle avait suivit sa raison au lieu de ses envies et sa curiosité, elle aurait pris un taxi pour rentrer jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel. Kathryn lui présenta à nouveau la boite en métal et prit une gélule. A son tour la brune en prit une entre ses doigts et observa son amie, celle-ci referma la petite boite pour la ranger dans sa poche de jean.

« Kathryn ce n'est pas une bonne idée, imagine que je me transforme en « Evil Queen » et que je décide de mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

-Bah ça fera de l'animation, gloussa-t-elle face au regard outré de la brune. Prends-la ou je te la fais avaler de force, à ton insu !

-Et tu dis être mon amie. » Souffla d'indignation Regina, en roulant des yeux.

Elle posa discrètement la gélule sur sa langue et scruta son amie. Toutes deux avalèrent en même temps et s'observèrent incrédules. Elle ne se sentait pas si différente. Kathryn regarda un peu partout et se reporta sur la brune, pour finir par hausser les épaules.

« Tu as vu un gros chat toi ?

-Non.

-C'est que vous ne regardez pas où il faut. » Affirma une voix ronronnante, tout prés de l'oreille de la brune.

Regina se détourna et tomba sur un gros chat rose pâle aux rayures mauves. Il planait dans les airs, ses yeux vert, ronds et rieurs. Sa tête posée sur ses pattes avant, allongé sur le ventre, il avait relevé ses pattes de derrière pour les croiser. La rangée de dents blanches qui apparaissaient, dans un large sourire, était conséquente mais ce qui marqua la brune ce fut que personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. La soirée battait son plein, la musique n'avait aucunement caché la voix de l'animal, qui parvenait sans difficulté à leurs oreilles dans un ton plutôt aristocratique, d'Angleterre, au vu de son accent. Elle avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir eu aucun effet mais, face à cette vision, elle se disait qu'elle était déjà dans un état second.

« Vous êtes le chat de Cheshire ? » Demanda Kathryn en se rapprochant pour essayer d'attraper la queue touffue de l'animal.

Le chat imaginaire roula sur lui même dans les airs et se mit sur le côté, dans une pose plutôt étrange pour ce genre d'animal. Allongé sur le flan, il retenait sa tête d'une patte et jouait avec ses griffes de l'autre, les sortant telles des lames acérés.

« Peut-être bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas réel, argua la brune, sceptique.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, répondit le chat toujours aussi mystérieusement, en roulant à nouveau pour s'asseoir sur son arrière train, prenant ses pattes de derrière dans ses pattes avant.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer avec votre rhétorique débridée ! » S'impatienta Regina, les bras croisés.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un petit groupe de jeunes qui les fixait étrangement et réalisa que, bien que le chat soit visible pour elle, il était invisible au reste du monde. Elles étaient donc en train de parler toutes seules et devaient avoir l'air de deux folle, ou de deux femmes saoules, ce qui dénotait moins.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, dans l'ivresse ils oublieront jusqu'à leur nom, rétorqua le chat, lascivement.

-Donc on vous voit et après ? demanda Regina, les bras croisés.

-Et après quoi ?

-Et bien que ce passe-t-il ? S'impatienta la brune.

-Que voudriez-vous qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous en savez plus que nous !

-Vous ne savez pas, dans ce cas je n'ai pas de réponse, sourit le chat, malicieusement.

-Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Si je suis fou alors vous êtes folle.

-C'est pas vrai…, soupira Regina, deux doigts à la naissance de son nez. Ne me dites pas que la Reine de Cœur va débarquer ! Je n'ai franchement pas envie de voir ma mère !

-Cela ne s'appelle pas Cheshire pour rien, Majesté, vous ne verrez que moi sauf si voir la Reine est l'un de vos cauchemars. » Sourit-il largement.

Regina croisa le regard de Kathryn, qui ne semblait pas comprendre non plus, et revint au chat.

« L'un de mes cauchemars ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Sur quoi ?

-Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous parlez de mes cauchemars, dit la brune lentement, essayant de garder son calme.

-Le « Cheshire » superpose vos rêves et votre réalité durant le laps de temps que dure l'effet. Mais, parmi les rêves, il y a aussi les cauchemars et je suis sûre que ce dernier ne vous plaira pas, ricana le chat dans un écho qui s'entendit même après que son corps ait disparu, ne laissant dernière lui qu'une large bouche souriante pour disparaitre elle aussi par la suite.

-REGINA ! »

La dénommée fit volte face reconnaissant sans grande peine la voix, qui avait hurlé son nom avec une telle puissance, qu'elle résonnait dans son crâne. Alors que les badauds continuaient de danser frénétiquement - sans même ce soucier de la femme, qui avait férocement hurlé dans la salle - certains furent projetés sur le côté et d'autre se mirent à rire en voyant leurs compagnons valser sur des banquettes, s'écraser contre les murs, passer au-dessus des autres, voire par-dessus le bar.

Le dernier qui faisait barrage n'était autre que l'homme en cuir. Il avait d'ailleurs une boucle d'oreille, un crochet à la place d'une main - ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt - et tenait à peine debout. Sans crier gare, il glissa sur le sol avec sa bière, en riant nerveusement. Regina put voir le regard sévère et perçant de sa mère qui marchait d'un pas décidé vers elle, dans une robe à crinoline rouge et blanche. Cora était encore plus effrayante que dans ses cauchemars mais, surtout, plus réelle que jamais.

« C'est...

-Ma mère, la Reine de Cœur, et elle n'est pas contente de me voir.

-Attends la Reine de Cœur ce ne serait pas celle qui coupe les têtes ?

-Gaaaarde ! Qu'on lui couuuupe la tête ! ordonna Cora alors que des soldats vêtus de rouge sortirent de nulle part, bousculant les danseurs qui ne semblaient pas réagir normalement à cette attaque.

-Ah bah oui c'est bien elle, lâcha Kathryn, nonchalamment.

-Et on ne va pas rester ici ! Il faut trouver une sortie au plus vite ! s'exclama la brune en attrapant le bras de son amie, pour la guider vers le seul couloir qu'elle aperçut dans le fond.

-Il n'y a que les toilettes là-bas.

-Il y a une fenêtre et on pourra s'enfermer, même si cela n'arrêtera pas forcément ma mère.

-De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une illusion, on ne craint... »

La lance qui siffla à leurs oreilles pour aller se ficher dans le mur du fond, coupa la blonde dans sa phrase. Bien visible aux yeux des jeunes qui étaient affalés dans un coin, l'un deux l'arracha du mur et l'observa d'un air perplexe.

« Ok je te suis ! »

Les deux femmes marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes et poussèrent les quelques filles, qui patientaient, non sans les entendre râler fortement. Fort heureusement, elles n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une blonde élancée, aux yeux bleus cristallin. Regina lui attrapa le bras et l'éjecta des toilettes sans faire attention à ses cris d'indignations, puis s'y engouffra avec Kathryn avant de refermer la porte à clé.

« Putain de lesbienne ! Y a d'autre endroit pour baiser, merde ! Ragea la blonde avant de donner un coup de poing dans la porte qui fit sursauter Kathryn.

-Pas commode celle-là. » Remarqua l'ancienne princesse.

Regina ouvrit une autre porte qui donnait sur les toilettes même, puis se reporta sur la seule fenêtre du local.

« Non mais t'as entendu qu'elle nous a pris pour un couple ? s'indigna Kathryn.

-Apparemment dans ce monde, deux personnes enfermées dans un local clos veut forcément dire quelque chose, répondit machinalement la brune alors qu'elle essayait d'actionner la poignée, afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Ce monde est fou, bougonna la blonde les bras croisés.

-Kathryn... faut qu'on sorte de là, alors ce serait gentil de m'aider.

-Ah oui pardon, réalisa-t-elle en se rapprochant de son amie pour décoincer la poignée et ouvrir le battant. C'est assez étroit comme passage non ?

-Je pense qu'on passe, mais en jupe cela va être compliqué...

-Je t'avais dit de mettre le pantalon en cuir.

-Mais bien sûr, et je serais en train d'étouffer. »

Un coup violent contre la porte les fit sursauter.

« Hey vous foutez quoi là-dedans ? Rugit une voix à l'extérieur.

-Tu crois que ta mère est toujours dehors ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir ses pouvoirs...

-En effet... peut être qu'avec le Cheshire… attends... mais c'est que tu es intelligente des fois !

-Heu... merci du compliment, ironisa Kathryn, dépitée. Vu ton air, je te demande juste d'éviter de tout cramer, hum ? »

Regina était sceptique, elle envisageait d'utiliser la magie mais les habitants de ce monde n'étaient pas prêts à assister à ce genre de chose. Remarque, ce n'était pas pire que l'apparition de sa mère… En revanche, ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle songea à se téléporter tout en observant ses mains. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais rien ne se passa. Dépitée, elle soupira lascivement.

« Un problème ?

-Je crois que mon cauchemar de ne pas pouvoir me défendre contre ma mère, devient réalité. Il n'y a pas de Magie, à proprement dite, dans ce monde et je n'en ai même pas le droit dans mes rêves. »

La brune se cala contre le lavabo et se massa la tempe.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de tes stupides gélules.

-On va trouver une solution, allez ce ne sont que des cauchemars. On ne l'entend plus, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est plus dans la salle. »

Kathryn se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit légèrement. Une furie blonde en profita pour entrer en trombe puis se planta face à Regina qui, pour sa part, observait Kathryn d'un œil soucieux. Celle-ci avait passé la tête à l'extérieur et ne semblait voir personne. Peut-être que sa mère était partie tout compte fait.

« Vous foutez quoi sérieux ! Ma sœur veut aller aux chiottes, faut prendre un ticket maintenant ? gronda la blonde élancée.

-Allez y dans vos toilettes et laissez-nous en paix, il y a une porte après tout.

-Hum... Anna c'est bon tu peux entrer. »

Une jeune femme rousse entra à son tour et alla directement dans les toilettes, tandis que sa sœur fixait Regina d'un air sombre.

« Regina je crois qu'elle... oh bon dieu ! »

Le souffle du couperet effleura son visage et coupa une mèche de ses cheveux. Kathryn avait eu le réflexe d'enlever sa tête à temps, le cœur battant elle ferma la porte à clé.

« Elle... elle...

-Oui je crois que j'ai compris, coupa Regina, irritée.

-Mais il se passe quoi là ? demanda la blonde élancée en haussant les sourcils.

-REGINA ! hurla Cora faisant trembler les portes et le miroir, qui se fêla sur toute sa longueur.

-Regina on fait quoi parce que ta mère nous empêche de sortir. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas rentrer apparemment. Par contre, je trouve bizarre que personne ne réagisse dans la salle... comme si c'était normal...

-Je ne sais pas qui vous fuyez, mais je n'ai vu personne vous suivre, intervient l'autre blonde.

-Merci pour votre intervention...

-Je m'appelle Elsa... et hum... désolée de vous avoir insulté...

-Au point où on en est, lâcha la brune nonchalamment. Attendez... vous avez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas vue ? Une femme brune avec une robe crinoline rouge et blanche et des gardes en rouge, cela ne se rate pas...

-Des gardes ? Une femme en robe crinoline ? Oula je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris, mais c'est de la bonne, rit Elsa de bon cœur. Remarque… je trouve que cette soirée est délirante. J'ai vu l'autre blaireau de Killian glisser sur le sol alors qu'il n'était même pas tombé, entre lui et le mec qui s'est retrouvé la tête visée dans un sceau à champagne…. c'est plutôt étrange... »

Regina croisa le regard intrigué de Kathryn. Alors les autres ne voyaient pas tout, peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient apercevoir que ce qui les touchaient directement. Elle repensa à la lance et se disait que peut-être celle-ci était visible, parce qu'elle n'était plus liée directement au rêve. Dans tous les cas, elle essaierait de comprendre plus tard, pour l'heure elle devait sortir de cet enfer.

« Tout est une question de point de vue. » Lança une voix ronronnante à sa gauche.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se détourna pour observer le gros chat, d'un air perplexe. Ce dernier était en train de se contempler dans le miroir et de se lisser les moustaches. Une gélule et elle était en plein délire, ou elle était devenue comme Alice : complètement folle.

« Ce qui veut dire ?

-Dès que le rêve touche la réalité alors il entre en contact avec elle, donc les autres peuvent entrevoir certaines choses.

-Et je peux savoir comment on fait pour faire disparaitre ces cauchemars ! »

Elsa haussa un sourcil et croisa le regard perplexe de sa sœur qui venait de sortir des toilettes.

« Réveillez-vous, rétorqua-t-il comme une évidence.

-Nous ne dormons pas !

-Alors attendez.

-Attendre quoi ?

-C'est plutôt logique.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, mais si j'arrive à vous suivre, il faut attendre que le Cheshire ne fasse plus effet ?

-C'est une très bonne question. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire plus large, avant de se détourner pour observer Elsa d'un air intrigué, tandis que cette dernière fixait la brune les yeux ronds.

Regina serra les dents, elle avait envie de lui arracher les moustaches une à une, tellement elle était irritée par ce chat nihiliste, au sourire sadique.

« Dites moi au moins, quant est-ce que cela ne fera plus effet ? »

Le chat plana face à elle et haussa les épaules, coussinet vers le ciel il sourit à pleine dents avant de disparaître.

« Chat de malheur ! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Heu... bon nous on va y aller, dit Elsa plus pour sa sœur.

-Non ! Rugit la brune.

-Non ?

-Vous restez, j'ai besoin de votre pantalon !

-Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folle ma parole !

-Je vous donne ma jupe en échange. Alors déshabillez-vous ! »

Elsa ouvrit la bouche l'air hébété.

« Vous vous êtes échappée de l'asile c'est ça ? Vous avez vraiment pris de la drogue ?

-Écoutez, on ne peut pas vous expliquer, tempéra Kathryn, mais on a besoin de faire cet échange, on ne peut pas sortir par la porte à cause de sa mère. Et mon amie ne pourra pas être à l'aise avec sa jupe, si nous passons par la fenêtre. »

Elsa les observa tour à tour.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire ce qu'elle te demande, on lui en parlera après pour qu'elle s'en charge, murmura Anna à son oreille.

-C'est clair qu'elles ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça, ragea l'aînée entre ses dents. C'est d'accord mais vous êtes vraiment dingues. » Râla-t-elle tout en défaisant sa ceinture puis le bouton de son jean noir.

Elle tira sur sa chemise pour cacher son sous-vêtement et tendit son jean pour qu'ensuite Regina fasse de même avec sa jupe. Fort heureusement la taille lui allait parfaitement, tout n'était pas sombre, tout compte fait.

Elsa ne dit pas un mot de plus et bouscula presque Kathryn. Elle attendit Anna qui se lavait les mains, et allaient toutes deux sortir quand l'ancienne princesse s'aperçut que la plus jeune avait laissé son portefeuille sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Attendez votre... »

Regina, qui avait trouvé une poubelle en fer, pour pouvoir se surélevée afin de passer par la fenêtre, se retourna et vit les yeux écarquillés des deux jeunes sœurs.

« Kathryn ? »

Elle la rejoignit et incrédule fixa le portefeuille qui s'était recouvert d'or.

« Regina... mon dieu... c'est un cauchemar... je... je suis...

-SORS DE LA ! hurla Cora à l'extérieur.

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne va vraiment pas me lâcher à la fin, s'agaça la brune.

-Wow alors là... souffla Elsa, les yeux rivés sur le portefeuille.

-Tu m'expliques Kathryn.

-Mon père est le Roi Midas.

-Celui qui change tout en or, d'un touché ?

-Oui et ma hantise a toujours été que je me retrouve moi aussi avec cette malédiction.

-D'accord, ne touche plus a rien, il faut qu'on récupère mon sac, j'ai des gants en cuir à l'intérieur. Comme ils viennent du royaume enchanté je pense qu'ils résisteront.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton sac ?

-Ils sont chaud et protègent contre tout. Oh et puis ne pose pas de question !

-D'accord. »

Regina prit le portefeuille en or et le tendit à la rousse. Celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle observa Elsa qui regardait, pensive, les deux femmes se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

-Regina..., murmura Elsa plus pour elle-même. Allons la prévenir. » Intima-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir suivit de près par Anna.

* * *

 **Alors est-ce que je vous ai emporté dans mon délire ?**

 **Vous prenez le Cheshire et vous faites le voyage avec moi et Monsieur le chat ? ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Merci pour cet accueil et je suis ravie de retrouver certaines et certains d'entre vous !**

 **Je comprends que cela soit un peu dur à suivre, mais qui pourrait suivre ce chat et ce monde complètement fou ?**

 **Après tout, nos rêves ne sont pas toujours très simples... du moins les miens ne le sont pas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _Où est le rêve, où est la réalité ?_

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

Regina et Kathryn arrivèrent à se hisser et à sortir dans la rue, tout en prenant soin que la blonde ne touche à rien. Néanmoins, elle avait malencontreusement transformé une poubelle en or et une partie du mur de brique de la ruelle.

« On va retourner à l'entrée, on prend mon sac et on file à l'hôtel avant que quelque chose d'autre nous tombe dessus. »

Alors qu'elles avançaient d'un bon pas vers la sortie de la ruelle, sous un ciel étoilé entourant une lune ronde et imposante, une ombre se plaça au milieu du chemin. Regina se stoppa et observa la forme aux contours humain s'avancer vers elle d'un pas lent, avant de se voûter de plus en plus pour finir à quatre pattes.

« C'est un… c'est un...

-Lycanthrope, finit Regina.

-Oui… gémit Kathryn d'une petite voix tremblotante.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne parles pas à Ruby. » Murmura la brune tout en reculant doucement, son amie contre son dos.

Un grognement angoissant se fit entendre tandis qu'elles reculaient, et dépassait déjà le rayon de lumière que faisait la petite fenêtre des toilettes. La forme s'aventura dans cette faible luminosité qui fit apparaître un loup bien plus grand que la normale. Tous ses muscles se tendaient et s'articulaient entre eux, sous un duvet marron et noir. Les oreilles duveteuses vers l'arrière, les yeux luisant de rage, il grognait et avait les babines retroussées, ensanglantées. Ses crocs acérés claquaient entre eux et dévoilaient l'appétit de l'animal.

« Dans ton cauchemar… il ne faisait que te faire peur, hum ?

-Non… souffla la blonde, prise par une peur viscérale qui lui serra la gorge.

-Je me demande si nos rêves idylliques vont enfin apparaître. » Ragea la brune, entre ses dents.

Le loup s'arrêta et les scruta, quand un grognement plus menaçant leur glaça les os. Regina sentait les ongles de Kathryn s'enfoncer dans son bras droit et réprima un gémissement. Elle observa la main de son amie, remarquant avec soulagement que sa malédiction ne s'était pas appliquée à elle, un bras en or aurait été très handicapant.

Regina n'avait pas peur mais n'était pas fière non plus, car sans sa Magie - voir une arme quelconque - elles étaient irrémédiablement sans défense. Elle serra les dents et scruta la ruelle afin de trouver une quelconque issue, un escalier de secours ou autre passage qui leur permettraient de fuir rapidement. La ruelle étroite donnait sur des rues parallèles, mais, face à un loup de cette envergure, elles perdraient facilement du terrain. Il y avait bien une échelle de secours, cependant, au grand damne de la Maire, celle-ci était située bien trop près de l'animal.

La fuite vers l'autre versant de la rue était la meilleure solution.

« Dès que je te le dis, tu cours vers l'autre côté de la rue et tu ne t'arrêtes pas, chuchota Regina.

-Je ne peux pas... je... »

Elle était tétanisée et la brune pouvait sentir l'ancienne princesse trembler dans son dos. Alors que le souffle précipité de son amie effleurait sa nuque, Regina pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Quitte à la tirer par la force, elle ne la laisserait pas avec ce monstre. A quel point ces cauchemars pouvaient-ils être dangereux ?

D'un œil soucieux, elle observa de nouveau le loup. Celui-ci, toujours aussi menaçant, n'avait pourtant pas bougé mais un geste suffirait pour qu'en quelques foulées il se retrouve sur elles. Ses yeux luisant plongés dans les siens, elle vit son regard dévier vers la blonde, comme s'il se désintéressait d'elle. Le loup prit appuis sur ses pattes avant puis s'élança droit sur elles et, sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de courir dans l'autre sens, il était déjà bien trop proche. Kathryn, terrorisée, poussa un cri, se recula et dans la précipitation tomba en arrière. Alors que Regina s'était retournée afin d'aider son amie, elle vit du coin de l'œil le loup prendre une impulsion sur ses pattes arrière. Elle se baissa instinctivement, tandis que l'énorme animal passa au-dessus d'elle et tomba comme une masse sur Kathryn, dont le cri de terreur déchira le silence de la nuit.

« Non ! »

Le cœur battant, elle avança d'un pas et se retrouva avec une épée dans la main, sans même savoir comment elle avait atterri là. Elle l'avait désirée, certes, mais comment s'était-elle matérialisée ? Sortant de sa torpeur, elle se rua sur l'animal prête à asséner un coup mortel quand elle vit, les yeux ronds, le loup se figer et se transformer peu à peu en or. Ébahie par cette clarté solaire, elle n'entendit pas les claquements de talons aiguilles derrière elle, mais aperçut plutôt Kathryn se dandiner pour sortir de dessous la masse imposante. Elle croisa son regard apeuré, soulagée de voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas de grosse blessure physique. En revanche, elle devait être légèrement blessée au cou, car le col de sa chemise blanche était taché de quelques tâches sombres. Le mélange entre cauchemar et réalité était, vraisemblablement, plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Alors que Regina allait aider son amie, le regard de la blonde dévia et se posa sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Voyant le haussement de sourcil de son amie, Regina se retourna lentement pour tomber de stupéfaction face à deux onyx noirs et profonds qui l'épiaient avec avidité. Un sourire carnassier s'esquissa sur les lèvres rouge sang de la femme qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière était moulée dans une robe noire et mauve incrusté de diamant qui soulignait ses formes, sa poitrine emprise dans un bustier au décolleté aguicheur. Elle avait l'une de ses mains, manucurées, posé sur le pommeau d'une épée - dont la pointe touchait le sol - et de l'autre fit apparaître les prémices d'une boule de feu afin de jouer avec.

Sa mère n'était peut-être pas le pire de ses cauchemars.

Regina sentit son cœur s'accélérer, dans une course folle, tandis que la sorcière s'avançait vers elle d'un pas lent et chaloupé. Sa main se resserra instinctivement sur la garde de sa propre épée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour : l'Evil Queen était terrifiante.

Le premier enchaînement qu'elle para cru lui arracher le bras, le second manqua de lui couper la gorge, si elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses réflexes d'antan. Elle arrêta une boule de feu d'un coup de lame et en évita une autre, faisant rager l'Evil Queen dont les yeux auraient pu liquéfier n'importe quel badaud. Mais pas elle, pas Regina Mills. Cette doublure était impressionnante, mais la vraie l'était bien plus. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas cette dualité qui l'opposait à son passé. Avait-elle toujours eu peur de redevenir cette Reine maléfique, vengeresse et brisée ?

L'Evil Queen stoppa son attaque et scruta Regina d'un regard bien sombre. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle aurait pu la tuer rapidement et même lui arracher le cœur. Mais, vraisemblablement, elle voulait faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Peut-être qu'elle hésitait ou qu'elle s'amusait. Après réflexion, elles étaient la seule et même personne dans des réalités différentes. Regina se redressa, menton vers le haut un regard de défi illumina ses yeux perçant, profondément ancrés dans les orbes noirs.

« Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je suis là, scanda la voix grave de l'Evil Queen, un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage. Je suis là pour te rappeler qui tu es parce que je te trouve bien... faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible, se défendit l'autre, ouvrant la main afin de créer ne serait-ce qu'une boule de feu mais, à part un léger crépitement, rien ne se passa.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à faire une chose aussi simple, rit gravement son double, tout en avançant vers elle, se trouvant à quelque centimètre du visage de la Maire. J'aime bien cette coiffure et ce nouvel accoutrement, avoua-t-elle prenant une mèche ébène entre ses doigts, avant de les descendre sur le col de son chemisier. Je te l'accorde, tu ne manques pas de classe même avec cette… chausse que tu portes. Cependant, tu t'es vraiment ramollie et j'en suis irritée. » Dit-elle tout en relevant la main pour la déposer autour du cou de Regina.

L'Evil Queen semblait si réelle que cela en était troublant.

Regina essayait de réagir, mais un sort l'en empêchait. Elle entendit la voix de Kathryn derrière elle et voulait lui dire de ne pas intervenir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. D'un revers de la main son amie se retrouva expulsée contre le mur. Regina ferma les yeux de soulagement, se disant qu'elle aurait pu faire pire. Sans crier gare, elle se retrouva collée au même mur, d'une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Son épée tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, une pression sur tout son corps l'empêchait de bouger. Une main tendue vers elle, l'Evil Queen se plongea dans ses yeux, la lame de son épée encore plus scintillante, touchée par quelques rayons de la lune qui s'immisçaient dans la ruelle.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser cette écervelée se rapprocher de son prince niais et sans intérêt ? Comment as-tu pu briser MA malédiction ?

-Je ne l'ai pas brisée, j'en avais l'idée c'est vrai mais elle était déjà rompue à mon retour...

-Et grâce à qui d'après toi ? Tu crois que la réunion des deux idiots aurait pu la briser aussi facilement ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils, mais si ce n'était pas eux, alors comment avait-elle pu se rompre ? Rumple avait forcément fait quelque chose pour la briser…

« Rumple a ses tors mais n'y est pour rien, répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était logique puisqu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. TU as oublié le sacrifice que nous avons fait. TU as oublié ce que cette idiote a fait à Daniel !

-Je... n'oublierai... jamais, déglutit la brune difficilement, sentant une pression sur sa gorge.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissée charmer ?

-Cela... n'a rien à voir...

-Vraiment ? Tu t'es lancée dans une quête afin de retrouver la fille de cette sotte par pure bonté d'âme ? Et que crois-tu qu'elle fera quand tu l'auras ramenée ? Tu penses que tu seras soulagée d'un poids, tu penses qu'elle t'aimera, que ta haine va s'en aller et que tu pourras vivre sereinement avec ta _petite_ _famille_. Non, tu seras mise de côté, et tu te retrouveras seule car ils ne t'accepteront jamais telle que tu es. »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle ne savait plus de qui elle parlait et se sentait déstabilisée par ses mots si durs, lancés comme des flèches en plein cœur. Mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait avancer. Elle voulait que son fils ait confiance en elle, même après le terrible mensonge qu'elle lui avait fait sur sa mère biologique.

« J'avance contrairement à toi !

-Ah oui ? Moi j'aurai choisi ce stupide voleur. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être face à une réplique défectueuse. Elle avait changé, complètement changé. Cette malédiction, ces années passées dans ce monde, avaient tout changé. Comme si le fil du destin avait fait une boucle, un nœud, pour repartir sur autre chose. Alors oui l'Evil Queen aurait peut-être choisi cet homme malléable mais elle n'était, apparemment, plus cette femme là. Sa malédiction avait aussi changé son destin. Même si Henry était présent, devra-t-elle rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Aimera-t-elle à nouveau comme elle a aimé Daniel ? Elle se posait toutes sortes de questions, tandis que l'Evil Queen faisait tourner la garde de son épée, rutilante, dans sa main.

« L'une de nous est de trop dans ce monde et c'est toi » Argua cette dernière d'une voix sombre, sortant presque des tréfonds.

Un éclat brillant attira Regina et la pointe de la lame lui fit face prête à la transpercer de toute part. Elle ferma les yeux se répétant qu'elle ne pouvait mourir. Que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, dû au Cheshire, et surtout qu'elle voulait se réveiller dans son lit au 108 Mifflin Street.

Le coup ne vint jamais et ses talons touchèrent le sol dur.

Elle entendit de l'agitation, un grognement étouffé et un bruit de métal qui résonnait contre le sol, puis un cri de rage. Tandis qu'elle se sentait libre, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'épée à terre loin de l'Evil Queen, elle-même maintenue contre le loup en or par une jeune femme à la tignasse blonde et rebelle, habillée d'une veste en cuir rouge. Kathryn – qui s'était relevée et remise de ses émotions - était aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. L'inconnue se recula et évita de justesse la flamme, qui lui aurait sûrement brûlé une partie du visage. Elle repoussa l'Evil Queen d'une force presque surhumaine.

« TOI ! » Hurla la Reine un genou à terre, le regard sombre.

L'inconnue n'attendit pas que la sorcière se relève et attrapa le poignet de Regina pour l'accompagner vers la sortie de la ruelle, suivit de près par Kathryn qui évita de justesse une boule de feu. Un autre hurlement sonore se fit entendre, tandis que la Reine les poursuivait du haut de ses talons royaux.

Regina se laissa entraîner sur plusieurs mètres dans la rue principale de la ville. Elle se détourna et ne vit plus son double ainsi que Kathryn, mais une rue déserte et silencieuse.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Brusquement, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva de nouveau collée au mur dans une ruelle à peine éclairée par la rue, alors que deux émeraudes se plongèrent dans ses yeux. Son cœur s'emporta, en même temps que son esprit s'envolait vers ses souvenirs. Son rêve était-il devenu réalité ? Ses yeux, cette chevelure blonde, cette bouche fine qu'elle avait aussi vue, mais presque oubliée. C'était elle, c'était Emma Swan, la mère d'Henry. La femme qui avait irrémédiablement changé sa vision des choses et peut-être sa vie.

« Oh non, maintenant que je vous ai trouvée, je ne vous lâche plus. »

Regina allait répliquer mais le visage alors proche d'Emma la laissa sans voix. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue et, à contrario, quelque chose de froid autour de son poignet, mais rien ne pouvait déranger sa contemplation. Le souffle coupé, elle avait l'impression d'être envoûtée par cet océan de clarté, par ce sourire en coin et ce parfum fleurie qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Un flash la ramena à cette soirée où, dans une danse, elle s'était retrouvée tout aussi proche de cette femme, effleurant presque ses lèvres.

Elle avait voulut oublier, pour elle pour son fils, car c'était mieux ainsi. Mais cette blonde l'avait poursuivie dans ses rêves et l'avait rattrapée dans la réalité… en fait elle ne savait plus différencier ce qui appartenait à la réalité ou au rêve. Un cliquetis métallique perturba le fil de ses pensées, et quelque chose se resserra autour de son poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de baisser les yeux, que la blonde la retourna sans ménagement contre le mur et lui passa les menottes.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ? s'écria Regina, le cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt Madame Mills, mais vous avez fait l'erreur de revenir, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

-Que voulez-vous ? »

La blonde la retourna à nouveau et se plongea dans son regard perçant. Regina ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait et, apparemment, son rêve idyllique n'était pas pour tout de suite.

« Vous. »

Son cœur s'emporta de plus belle. Et un désir ardant se réveilla des profondeurs obscures de son être. Oui, elle aurait vraiment dû faire en sorte de supprimer ses maudits rêves plus frustrant les uns que les autres.

« J'ai la deuxième, alerta une voix féminine qu'elle reconnue comme celle de cette jeune femme, nommée Elsa.

-Ok on rentre. Anna va chercher la voiture, intima Emma.

-Attendez vous devez faire erreur, je suis une politicienne, la Maire d'une ville, je ne suis pas une vulgaire criminelle...

-Que vous soyez Maire d'un patelin paumé ou présidente des Etats-Unis, je m'en contre-fou, vous êtes un contrat pour nous.

-Un contrat ?

-Oui nous sommes chasseuses de prime, et notre client offre une grosse somme d'argent pour vous.

-Mais qui ? Qui a osé mettre ma tête à prix ?

-C'est confidentiel. » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Regina sentit des doigts effleurer la peau de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, attrapant par la suite son pendentif. Elle en frissonna et scruta la blonde qui observait le bijou avec une certaine intensité. Un sourire plus timide se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et ce n'est qu'à cette instant que Regina baissa les yeux vers le bijou : un disque noir entourée d'un cercle argenté, surmontée par ce qui ressemblait à un Cygne. Elle, qui ne portait plus rien depuis longtemps, ne faisait même plus attention à ce pendentif qu'elle triturait quelques fois, lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle gardé le présent d'une femme qu'elle avait rencontrée, dans une boite, il y a trois mois ?

« Je dois avouer que c'est une sacrée coïncidence. » souffla la blonde, relevant le regard vers les onyx qui l'épiaient d'un air interdit.

Regina se perdit dans les deux émeraudes, elle avait l'impression de rater quelque chose d'important mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Un Pick-Up noir se gara dans la rue et troubla ce moment plus que déroutant. Regina put voir Elsa placer Kathryn à l'arrière. Elle fut emmenée de force vers le véhicule et presque jetée à côté de son amie, tandis que la porte se referma sur elle. La mère d'Henry prit place à l'avant en tant que conductrice. Elsa était sa passagère et Anna sur les sièges intermédiaires.

« C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? demanda Kathryn, indignée.

-Je suis aussi surprise que toi… je crois que le cauchemar continue.

-Attends t'as rêvé d'un truc pareil avec ta blonde ? Tu as des fantasmes avec les menottes ou quoi ?

-Un peu de respect Kathryn ! Puis mes fantasmes ne regardent que moi, s'offusqua la brune, à voix basse. Comment sais-tu que c'est « elle » ?

-Vu comment tu la dévisageais ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Bon tu es sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé de quelque chose dans le genre ?

-J'ai rêvé une fois que toute la ville s'était liguée contre moi, et m'avait ligoté à mon pommier, mais aucun rapport avec ce qui se passe.

-C'est peut-être une de tes peurs…

-Qu'on m'arrête ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

-Vos peurs et le « Cheshire » ne sont pas les causes directes de ce petit malentendu, répondit une voix mielleuse.

-Encore ce chat de malheur, grogna la brune entre ses dents serrées.

-Je n'y suis pour rien très chère. » Affirma le chat, allongé sur le dossier d'Anna, jouant avec ses mèches rousses.

La jeune femme, aux joues rosies, passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un premier temps. Elle se retourna vers les deux passagères lorsque le chat lui tira l'oreille et leur alloua un regard azur, tranchant.

« Cela vous amuse ? » Demanda la rousse d'une voix ferme.

Kathryn haussa les épaules, les mains levées et liées devant elle, tandis que Regina lui offrit un sourire espiègle qui eut le don de faire rager la jeune femme. Elle soupira et se détourna pour observer la rue. La brune lança un regard noir au chat et Kathryn le poussa du dossier voyant que son amie avait toujours les mains attachées dans le dos.

Regina sourit à cette complicité qui s'était tissée entre elles.

Le chat roula, s'envola légèrement et disparut derrière le dossier avant de laisser dépasser ses oreilles, le haut de sa tête puis ses yeux ronds et rieurs.

« Arrêtez de vous amuser et dites nous ce qu'il se passe, murmura Regina d'un ton plus autoritaire.

-Encore une question sans réponse, répondit-il d'un air las.

-A-t-elle un rapport avec un de mes rêves ? Ou de mes cauchemars ?

-Qui donc ?

-Et bien la blonde.

-Laquelle ?

-Ah oui il y en a trois…,soupira la brune. La conductrice.

-Oh _cette_ blonde _._

-Oui !

-Il semblerait qu'elle soit à la fois dans votre inconscient, mais aussi dans la réalité.

-Je reconnais qu'elle a déjà été dans mes rêves, chuchota-t-elle, mais est-ce le « Cheshire » qui l'a amenée jusqu'à moi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

-Et bien elle vous cherchait, mais le « Cheshire » à accélérer les choses. Sans la Reine de Cœur vous ne seriez pas tombée sur les deux autres aussi vite et donc...

-J'ai compris, c'est une réaction en chaîne en quelque sorte.

-Ce n'est pas tout.

-Qui a-t-il de plus ? »

Le chat voleta entre les deux blondes à l'avant et observa la conductrice les yeux plissés.

« Intéressant.

-Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu fort.

Anna les observa d'un air intrigué. Elle plissa les yeux et se détourna après leur avoir lancé un regard noir.

« Je ne vais pas tout vous dire Majesté, ce sont vos rêves et non les miens.

-Vous n'allez donc pas m'aider ?

-Vous aider à quoi ?

-Eh bien à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, s'impatienta Regina, dans un souffle rageur.

-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange que _cette_ femme ait pu voir et surtout combattre votre double ? »

Le chat s'évanouit dans les airs et laissa en suspens sa question déroutante. L'arrivée, au point nommé, de la mère d'Henry pouvait être expliquée par le fait qu'elle devait, elle aussi, se trouver dans la boite à un moment donné. Elle devait peut-être les attendre dehors voir ailleurs et Elsa ainsi qu'Anna l'avaient prévenue d'une quelconque façon. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une simple coïncidence, si elles étaient suivies ou surveillées. Une personne avait dû renseigner ces femmes sur leur week-end improvisé, sinon comment auraient-elles su qu'elles étaient de retour à Boston ?

Cette Emma Swan avait vu et combattu l'Evil Queen d'une force peu commune. Peut-être que cette étrange blonde avait vu et interagi avec son cauchemar, parce qu'elle était à la fois dans ses rêves et sa réalité.

A force de se poser autant de questions une migraine carabinée lui fit plisser les yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête, il fallait que cela s'arrête.

.

Après une bonne heure de route, la voiture se stoppa. Regina ouvrit les yeux mais ne pouvait rien voir avec les vitres teintées et la nuit noire, alors où pouvaient-elles bien être ?

Les chasseuses sortirent toutes les trois de la voiture. Tandis qu'Elsa attrapa Kathryn pour la faire sortir, Emma s'occupa de la seconde.

« Enlevez-moi ces menottes ! Elles me cisaillent les poignets !

-Prenez votre mal en patience, nous arrivons. »

Et en effet, après un chemin de gravillon, elles passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'une somptueuse villa. Kathryn et Regina furent emmenées dans le grand salon, ne voyant pas grand-chose du reste de la maison. Elsa leur retira leurs menottes et toutes deux se massèrent les poignets.

Emma était assise dans un canapé en face d'elles et les épiait scrupuleusement. Anna s'assit dans un fauteuil non loin, bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Elsa revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'elle posa devant leurs « invitées », avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé.

« Est-ce qu'au moins, vous allez nous dire ce que vous voulez faire de nous ? Demanda Kathryn, inquiète.

-Nous devons vous surveiller, jusqu'à ce que nous vous remettions à notre client. » Expliqua la mère d'Henry d'une voix monocorde.

Emma semblait plus pensive et ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très enthousiaste voir concernée par ce fameux « contrat », rien qu'au ton qu'elle avait employé. Sa veste en cuir rouge faisait ressortir ses boucles blondes, elle l'enleva laissant la brune détailler son buste. Ses bras étaient fins mais plutôt musclés. Elle portait un chemisier noir quasiment transparent, où deux boutons étaient ouverts. Les joues légèrement arrondies et rosies, par la chaleur qui était présente dans la maison, ainsi que sa peau claire, lui donnait un aspect plus pure.

« Et nos affaires ? S'interloqua l'ancienne princesse.

-Nous avons vos sacs à mains, et pour ce qui est du reste, Elsa s'en occupera demain. Mais je doute que vous en ayez besoin…

-Comment avez-vous fait pour les récupérer sans le ticket ? demanda Kathryn, surprise, se touchant les poches de jean.

-Disons, que je suis assez douée pour dérober ce genre de chose, sourit Anna avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! s'indigna la brune. Que nous veut votre client ?

-Mon job se limite à vous trouver et vous ramener auprès de lui.

-Et cela ne vous fait rien qu'il pourrait en vouloir à nos vies ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Ecoutez, il m'a donné très peu d'information et en effet je ne le sens pas, mais vous-même êtes… étranges. »

Kathryn bouche bée croisa le regard de Regina.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je vois que tu me portes une confiance inébranlable, ironisa la brune, outrée.

-Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance Regina, mais je me demande juste pourquoi nous sommes recherchées.

-Et tu es assez stupide pour penser que j'ai forcément fait quelques choses et que cela ne pourrait pas être un simple malentendu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix grave et forte.

-Eh bien… enfin… je… je te crois … pardon…, bafouilla-t-elle, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

-Vous réglerez votre querelle d'amoureuse plus tard ! » Conclut Emma d'un ton sec.

La pièce était illuminée par des petites lampes qui rendaient l'endroit plus chaleureux qu'il n'y paraissait, contrairement à l'ambiance plus glaciale. Regina se détourna et observa l'étrange blonde, refrénant son élan de lui envoyer une réplique sèche à la figure pour contrer sa remarque désobligeante.

Elle était soucieuse et s'était perdue dans la contemplation d'Emma, mais songea qu'il était tant qu'elle use de ses charmes pour se sortir de cette situation. La blonde n'avait fait que la fixer intensément, elle semblait même intrigué par la relation qu'elle avait avec Kathryn – bien qu'elle ne voulait pas y voir de la jalousie -, tout cela en devenait gênant. Elle repensa à cette première soirée et se disait qu'Emma n'avait pas oublié, d'où la « coïncidence » dont elle parlait. Elle allait s'exprimer quand les regards se posèrent sur Kathryn.

« Et merde…, souffla-t-elle, un verre en or dans la main.

-C'est ce dont je t'ai parlé, murmura Elsa. D'ailleurs, il va falloir me rendre mon jean…

-Hum… on verra plus tard pour le jean, rétorqua Emma, pensive. Puisque nous avons du temps, j'aimerai bien savoir qui vous êtes... réellement.

-Votre client ne vous a rien dit ? Rétorqua la brune une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Rien sur ce genre de phénomène… ni sur cette étrange femme qui vous a attaqué. Une femme qui vous ressemblait et qui a mystérieusement disparu…

-Tu parles de quelle femme ? Demanda Elsa, intriguée.

-Celle qui a failli me défigurer et nous a poursuivit. Vous avez dû la croiser.

-Bah non, on a juste vu sa complice et c'est tout. » Poursuivit Anna.

Tandis que la blonde chevronnée ne cessait de scruter Regina, elle détourna les yeux vers ses acolytes, interloquée par leurs dires.

« Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous voyez des choses insolites, minauda la brune. Avez-vous pris ou bu quelque chose Miss Swan ?

-Je vois que vous vous rappelez de mon nom ! Non je ne prends rien lors de mes filatures, même jamais. Le fait de boire ne change pas ma perception des choses car je me souviens bien de notre entrevue d'il y a trois mois.

-Emma, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu la connaissais, s'indigna Anna, relevant la remarque.

-Ah bah je comprends mieux tes rê… Aie ! murmura Kathryn un regard noir vers Regina tout en se massant la cuisse que cette dernière venait de pincer.

-Disons, que cela n'était pas utile de donnée ce genre d'information, continua la blonde sans faire attention aux deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

-Parce que vous aviez honte d'avoir passé la soirée avec une criminelle ? interrogea la brune, innocemment.

-Vous disiez que vous n'en étiez pas une, taquina Emma avec un petit sourire, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

-Je suis pleine de surprise.

-Oui… c'est ce que je peux voir, dit-elle en lançant un regard perçant pour Kathryn. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez disparu…

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tu as carrément passé la soirée avec elle… attends…, réalisa Elsa les yeux de plus en plus rond, ce n'est pas vrai c'est elle dont tu n'as pas arrêté de… »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, cette situation plutôt cocasse l'amusait. Emma venait de couper l'autre blonde d'une main sur sa bouche, les joues rougies elle gloussait nerveusement, avant d'envoyer un regard noir à sa coéquipière. Au final, la brune remarqua que la chasseuse de prime ne cachait ni son intérêt, ni le souvenir de cette fameuse soirée. En plus de cela elle croyait dur comme fer que Kathryn et elle était plus que des amies.

« Toujours est-il que j'ai bien combattu une femme avec une épée, reprit Emma en se raclant la gorge. Elle maîtrisait le feu et n'était pas de notre époque…

-Tu as vu cette femme Kathryn ? Demanda la brune, d'un air faussement intrigué.

-Non je ne vois pas de qui elle parle, rusa l'ancienne princesse en haussant les épaules.

-Elle était en train de vous agresser !

-A part un rat, il n'y avait que nous dans cette ruelle, Miss Swan.

-Et ce sang sur votre col sort peut-être de mon imagination ? Continua Emma à l'intention de Kathryn.

-Je me suis coupée en sortant par la fenêtre, mystifia la concernée.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Elsa m'a parlé de cette femme étrange qui vous pourchassait dans la boite.

-Oh… eh bien ma mère. Elle aime tout contrôler et n'était pas ravie que nous sortions en boite.

-En robe d'époque et avec des gardes ? Non mais vous vous écoutez parler ? On dirait deux adolescentes ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

-J'ai passé l'âge de faire ce genre de plaisanterie, Miss Swan.

-Et pourtant je sais que vous mentez ! Il y avait même un loup en or, s'enfonça la chasseuse de prime, plus nerveuse.

-Voyons, un loup... dans Boston ? En or en plus ? C'est irréel sauf peut-être dans une exposition culturel, continua Regina, moqueuse, voyant la mâchoire de son interlocutrice se serrer.

-Comment a-t-elle transformé le portefeuille et le verre dans ce cas ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses, ne sachant comment expliquer un tel phénomène.

« Alors ? Nous l'avons vu toutes les trois cette fois. Vous ne pouvez nier.

-Croyez-vous en la magie, Miss Swan ?

-Non.

-Vous devriez. »

La chasseuse de prime resta à la dévisager, ne sachant sûrement pas si elle devait la croire ou non. Après tout, la magie dans ce monde était plus subtile voir quasi inexistante. Seule la gélule les avait confrontées à un monde délirant et irréel. D'ailleurs comment saura-t-elle que le Cheshire n'agit plus ?

« Oh vous le saurez, Majesté, quand vous ne me verrez plus, dit placidement le chat, tout en planant dans la pièce.

-Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées et répondez à mes questions, intima la brune devant les regards perplexes des trois autres.

-Ne parlez pas si fort très cher, vous ne voudriez pas qu'elles vous prennent pour une folle ? renchérit-il en faisant des cercles avec sa patte, près de sa tempe et roulant des yeux.

-A qui vous parlez au juste ? Demanda Elsa.

-A vous, rétorqua-t-elle les yeux rivés vers Emma. Vous me regardez, si fixement, que j'ai l'impression que vous pourriez lire dans mes pensées, ou me sonder de l'intérieur. C'est gênant et je préférerai que vous répondiez à mes questions une bonne fois pour toute. »

La concernée écarquilla les yeux et Regina ne manqua pas les rougeurs qui s'insinuèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait vu le loup et l'Evil Queen mais, apparemment, ne voyait pas le chat.

« Seuls ceux qui ont ingéré le « Cheshire » peuvent me voir. » Répondit-il.

Allongé sur le rebord en marbre de la cheminée, il observait la scène avec un sourire.

« Bien joué pour cette belle répartie, Majesté »

Un sourire en coin victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Regina, elle avait beau apprécié ce physique attirant et ce regard curieusement troublant, cela faisait trop d'un coup et son cœur ne suivait plus la cadence. Cela avait été la même chose à leur première rencontre, et il était visiblement plus dur pour cette intrigante blonde de cacher l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Regina était troublée par cette femme, mais maîtrisait plus facilement ses émotions.

« Désolée… je n'ai pas réalisé…

-Alors ? Quand allons-nous savoir quand cela va se terminer ? demanda Regina, déviant son regard vers le chat pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui posait une question de façon détournée.

-Eh bien, je doute qu'il appel à cette heure-ci et de toute façon on va toute passer la nuit ici. Anna tu prépareras les chambres, ordonna la blonde d'une voix paradoxalement douce. N'oublie pas qu'on les sépare. Elsa et moi nous garderons un œil sur vous…

-Le « Cheshire » restera aussi longtemps dans votre organisme, que vous-même en avez besoin, informa le chat jouant avec le lien d'un des rideaux de la pièce.

-Pardon ? » S'écria la brune, interloquée.

Regina pinça ses lèvres, se disant qu'elle devait vraiment passer pour une illuminée. La blonde posa un regard surprit sur elle et haussa un sourcil. Tandis qu'Elsa les observait tour à tour.

« Cela vous dérange peut-être ? Vous vouliez dormir avec votre _compagne_ et qu'on vous laisse de l'intimité ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sec.

-Je vais mettre les choses aux clairs, concernant vos insinuations douteuses. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser le contraire, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous sommes amie et rien de plus.

-En couple avec Madame le Maire ? Oula je ne prendrai pas ce risque, pouffa Kathryn avant de se faire pincer à nouveau. Regardez ! Même en temps qu'amie je me fais maltraiter, renchérit-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Oh… d'accord… en effet, répondit la chasseuse de prime plus gênée. Désolée, c'était idiot… Mais alors qu'est ce qui ne vous convient pas ?

-Ce qui ne me convient pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous retenir de la sorte, sans avoir de preuve formelle ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, une privation de nos libertés !

-J'ai quelques connaissances au sein de la Police de Boston, j'ai passé un accord exceptionnel. Mais vous préférez peut-être que je vous laisse en garde à vue toute la nuit ? Dans une prison froide, sans lit confortable et sans toilette… Oh et pourquoi pas avec les soûlards en dégrisement ?

-Elle marque un point, lâcha le chat, recevant un regard sombre de la brune.

-Non…

-Bon alors, tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Ou presque, siffla la voix espiègle du chat, au-dessus de la tête de la chasseuse de prime. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, si elle pouvait me voir tout serait plus simple.

-Pour quelle raison ma tête est mise à prix ? Et qu'est-ce que mon amie a à voir là-dedans ?

-Fraude, usurpation d'identité et comportement abusif envers un tiers. Votre amie est complice.

-C'est une erreur ! Je...

-Apparemment vous avez pris une belle somme à la Mairie pour votre profit, coupa-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment celle que vous prétendez être et de plus vous avez isolé votre fils, lui faisant croire qu'il avait un problème psychologique.

-Tout cela est complètement faux ! Comment pouvez-vous croire toutes ces choses ?

-Et pourquoi en douterai-je ? Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur vous. Pas de livret de famille, pas de déclaration de naissance, pas de diplômes ou même d'informations sur votre passé. Vous êtes comme… inexistante. Dans tous les cas, vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé.

-Je ne sais pourquoi cette femme m'intrigue, murmura le chat en se lissant les moustaches, assis dans les airs sur son arrière train. Les bras croisés, il l'observait en plissant les yeux. Son comportement ? Non, quoiqu'elle reste très intéressée par vous. Le fait qu'elle soit à la fois rêve et réalité ? Un peu mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Hum… et si c'était elle dont vous aviez besoin...

-Pardon ? Hurla presque Regina faisant sursauter Kathryn, qui s'était perdue dans ses propres réflexions, n'écoutant plus le chat.

-Vous vous répétez, nargua Emma.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas subtilisé d'argent à la Mairie, j'ai des projets pour ma ville et je la gère très bien. Je n'ai pas usurpé d'identité, ce sont de fausses accusations car je suis celle que je prétends être, rétorqua-t-elle bien que chamboulée par les derniers mots du chat. Et en ce qui concerne mon fils, je l'élève seule mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ait une bonne éducation, qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne manque de rien. Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal.

-J'avoue que toute cette histoire est vraiment bizarre, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, afin de mettre les choses au clair, avoua Emma. J'ai l'infime conviction que vous me cachez quelque chose… mais d'un autre côté je vous sens honnête, sur certains points… très étrange, mais honnête.

-Oui c'est ça, dit le chat, mystérieusement et lascivement. Pour se défaire de l'emprise du « Cheshire » il vous faut assouvir vos fantasmes. Et pour vous, Majesté, cette femme en fait partie.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'affirmer ça ! s'emporta Regina.

-Quoi ? Que vous êtes honnête ? J'ai du mal à vous suivre Madame Mills…

-Silence ! Je ne vous parle pas Swan ! s'impatienta la brune, rouge de honte.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est drogué ? demanda Elsa à sa sœur, la voix plus basse.

-Peut-être qu'elle entend des voix, chuchota Anna.

-Ou alors elle est schizophrène, murmura l'aînée.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Emma craque pour une barge, pouffa Anna.

-Dommage, pour une fois elle était vraiment pas mal et à tout point de vue…

-Bon vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de baragouiner dans votre coin vous deux, s'énerva Emma.

-Ouh mais c'est que blondie est à fleur de peau ce soir, moi je dis « il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche », nargua Anna avant de sortir de la pièce, évitant de justesse le coussin qu'Emma lui envoya.

-Ok je me taies. » Soupira Elsa en croisant le regard noir de la chasseuse de prime.

Regina n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à leur altercation et avait ses mains sur son front.

« Madame Mills, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez bu ?

-Oui j'ai bu mais je ne suis pas saoule, je vais bien ! En revanche, je vais devenir folle si ça continue, souffla-t-elle, sentant la menace d'une autre migraine arriver à ses tempes.

-Vous l'êtes déjà, ricana le chat, évitant sans aucun mal le revers de main de Regina.

-On va trouver une solution, murmura Kathryn en posant une main sur la cuisse de son amie. Je me demande pourquoi je peux te toucher... » Souffla-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Regina observa la main de son amie et aperçut le regard scrutateur d'Emma.

« La magie réagit avec nos émotions, peut-être que tu arrives à la contrôler avec moi.

-Vos cauchemars vous sont propres, commenta le chat. Vous les partagez parce que vous avez pris le « Cheshire » ensemble, cependant vous n'êtes pas affectées par la malédiction de votre amie.

-Vous parlez encore de Magie ? Intervient Emma, n'entendant toujours pas le chat.

-Bientôt elle comprendra. » Gloussa-t-il, disparaissant petit à petit.

La porte d'entrée explosa littéralement, faisant se relever Elsa et la chasseuse de prime qui ordonnèrent aux deux autres de rester dans le salon, tandis qu'elle se ruèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

Quand une voix familière hurla son prénom, Regina croisa le regard de son amie et toutes deux se levaient déjà, pour rejoindre les autres dans l'entrée. Autant Elsa observait la porte d'un air intrigué, sans voir les deux nouvelles arrivantes, tout comme sa sœur depuis l'étage. Autant Emma fixait bel et bien les deux femmes, présentes dans l'entrée, d'un air éberlué.

L'Evil Queen, furieuse, aurait pu les tuer d'un regard. Quant à Cora, elle se tenait à ses côtés avec un air suffisant et fixait Regina de toute sa hauteur, esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Elle avait en face d'elle les deux plus puissantes sorcières du monde enchanté. Il ne manquait plus que Maléfique et le Ténébreux pour parfaire ce tableau aux couleurs rouges, blanches et noires.

Peut-être que Snow devra attendre encore longtemps pour retrouver sa fille, parce que dans ce chaos cela serait compliqué de remédier au problème du Cheshire.

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas, dit gravement l'Evil Queen une boule de feu dans la main.

-Il faut partir. » S'écria la brune.

Elle fixait son double et posa sa main instinctivement sur le bras d'Emma.

-Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? » Souffla Emma, paniquée.

Alors que Regina pensait qu'elle parlait de ce qu'elle voyait - et surtout de la boule de feu qui grossissait à vu d'œil - elle regarda Emma en biais pour se détourner complètement, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme blonde observait ses mains dont une fumée s'en échappait.

La fumée se transforma en flamme et la fit crier de surprise. Elle secoua les mains quand Regina les lui attrapa calmant instantanément la magie qui s'en était échappée.

« Eh bien eh bien, que cela devient trépignant, gloussa le chat, non loin d'elles.

-Arrêtez cette folie ! hurla la brune.

-Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir tout arrêter. » Rappela-t-il.

Oui si cela continuait, elle allait vraiment devenir folle.

* * *

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour ce second chapitre toujours aussi fou ^^**

 **Regina n'est pas arrivée au bout de ses peines ;)**

 **A très vite.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello...**

 **It's me...**

 **Petit clin d'œil à Adèle ^^ bon j'arrête mes bêtises.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et notamment à Lily et Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre, mais contente que cela vous plaise et vous fasse rire car c'est le but !**

 **J'espère que cela continuera dans ce sens, car j'aime vous lire autant que vous faire partager mes délires ;)**

 **Alors jusque là, j'étais en transe et en vacance mais je vais bientôt reprendre le boulot (ah bah oui il faut bien quand même), je ne pourrai pas publier aussi rapidement, alors je publierai quand je pourrai (au mieux, une fois par semaine comme avant).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _Quand la réalité nous rattrape..._

 ** _._**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

Tandis qu'Elsa et Anna s'étaient abritées sous une table, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la plupart des meubles du salon volaient en éclat et que les rideaux avaient pris feu, le reste du groupe évitait, tant bien que mal, les divers projectiles. Protégée par le premier canapé, qui avait viré couleur cramoisie, Kathryn balançait tout ce qui lui passé sous la main - transformé en or dans un premier temps -, afin de ralentir la progression des deux Reines.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! vociféra Emma auprès de Regina derrière le deuxième canapé, proche des fenêtres.

-Il semblerait que vous avez mes pouvoirs, réalisa la brune, lui tenant toujours les mains, remarquant que cela calmait la jeune femme.

-Chasseuse et voleuse, cette femme est surprenante, railla le chat assit à terre entre elles.

-Mais… je fais comment pour m'en débarrasser ? C'est du délire !

-Un vrai délire, renchérit le chat complètement fou, le sourire large.

-Vous, on vous a pas sonné, cracha la Maire entre ses dents.

-A qui vous parlez encore ? Demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe là !

-C'est compliqué… je vous expliquerai tout, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de mes pouvoirs.

-Alors quoi, vous allez me tenir les mains pour éviter que je me transforme en torche humaine ?

-Je ne peux utiliser la magie, mais j'arrive à la sentir en vous et… visiblement, je peux la calmer. Vous n'allez pas vous transformer en torche humaine, cependant ma magie peut être, vite, incontrôlable…, expliqua Regina, pensive. Je ne comprends pas comment vous l'avez récupérée.

-N'est-ce pas là, une représentation de cette peur qui vous tiraille, celle qu'une personne en l'occurrence cette femme, vous « vole » quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important pour vous ? » Demanda le chat d'une voix plus philosophique.

Regina écarquilla les yeux et observa l'air perdue d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec le fait que cette femme pourrait lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Mais la mère d'Henry ne savait rien de tout cela, et n'en été pas consciente. Que devait-elle faire face à cette femme, qui l'attirait et l'intriguait plus que de raison ?

« Vous devez rester calme.

-Rester calme ? » S'énerva d'un coup la blonde, avant de se baisser machinalement, à l'explosion d'une lampe du salon. « Mais comment je peux rester calme, alors que votre sœur jumelle démoniaque est en train de foutre la villa s'en dessus dessous, que l'autre a manqué de nous couper la tête à deux reprises ! Même moi j'ai failli tout cramer dans la cuisine ! Merde je suis en plein rêve là !

-En plein cauchemar plutôt, rectifia Regina avant de recevoir un regard perçant. Soufflez, les pouvoirs que vous avez nous aideront et je vais vous apprendre à gérer vos émotions.

-Bonne idée, Majesté, ronronna le chat qui claquait ses pattes avant, frénétiquement.

-Plus vos émotions son fortes et erratiques, moins vous n'arriverez à vous concentrer.

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai pris vos…pouvoirs ? C'est irréel…, souffla la blonde, éberlué. Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ?

-Le désir est une émotion bien plus forte qu'on ne le pense, répondit le chat en levant une griffe comme pour dire une vérité absolue.

-Je ne sais pas, dit la brune un regard en coin vers le chat, troublée par ses mots. Mais cette soirée est de plus en plus surprenante. »

Regina ne savait pas comment interpréter ces mots. Le désir ? Pour qui ou quoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette blonde, mais il était clair que la Magie s'était déclenchée lorsqu'elle lui avait touché le bras. Voyant Emma à l'écoute et plus calme, elle tenta de lâcher ses mains, lentement. La chasseuse de prime retint sa respiration puis observa ses paumes. Elle soupira de soulagement, sûrement le fait qu'aucune flamme ou fumée n'apparurent.

« Là, restez calme et concentrez-vous sur ce que vous ressentez.

-C'est facile à dire ces femmes sont des furies, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'une pendule explosa un peu plus loin.

-Elles s'amusent, jouent avec nos nerfs, mais il faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit avant qu'elles ne s'impatientent et ne décident de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Aux choses sérieuses ? Répéta Emma, les yeux ronds. Que peut-il y avoir de pire ?

-Croyez-moi... ce n'est qu'un échauffement...

-Je vais forcément me réveiller à un moment ou un autre, souffla la blonde plus pour elle-même, les yeux dans le vague.

-Swan cela presse... une idée pour nous sortir de ce guêpier ?

-Le sous-sol, répondit Emma. Les entrées sont renforcées. Cette villa a été faite pour la protection des témoins dans certaines affaires du FBI, ou de la Police de Boston. En cas de problème, la salle est aménagée mais aussi munie de camera et d'un téléphone pour contacter le bureau central.

-Très bien, mais personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il se passe ici…

-Je suis d'accord... enfin si tout cela est réel...

-Cela peut paraître fou, mais c'est réel... cependant cela reste compliqué à expliquer pour le moment.

-Admettons... il y a une entrée dérobée derrière la bibliothèque.

-On doit se débarrasser d'elles avant, et vous devez utiliser ma magie.

-Quoi ? Non… paniqua Emma, son souffle plus précité, une fumée s'échappa de ses mains tandis qu'une lueur mauve colora ses iris.

-Stop. Respirez calmement, intima Regina en reposant ses mains sur celle de la blonde. Regardez-moi. »

Emma s'exécuta et sa respiration reprit un rythme plus lent, alors que le feu dévorait les rideaux près d'elles. Regina se plongea dans le regard scrutateur de la blonde. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand les émeraudes effleurèrent ses lèvres. Une chaleur s'insinua dans son ventre et jusqu'à ses mains, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'en réalité ce n'était pas une chaleur interne mais des flammes naissantes dans les paumes d'Emma.

« Merde !

-Bon dieu mais reprenez vous ! Arrêtez de pensez a ce qui vous enflamme ! s'agaça Regina.

-Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama la blonde devant l'air surprit de la Maire.

-Emma ! Faut qu'on sorte de là ! cria Anna au beau milieu du salon.

-Le passage. » Hurla la dénommée en espérant que ses coéquipières comprennent.

Regina leva la tète, ses yeux dépassèrent du dossier du canapé. Elle vit Anna et Elsa courir vers la bibliothèque, Kathryn s'étant recroquevillée derrière le fauteuil. Emma l'avait suivit du regard et se raccrocha à ses onyx, puis attendit la suite.

« Fermer les yeux, ordonna la brune de nouveau face à elle, la blonde s'exécuta. Écoutez ma voix, canalisez vos émotions… comme la colère, la peur… le désir. »

La blonde inspira profondément, souffla une dernière fois et ouvrit les yeux. D'un regard déterminé, elle examina le fond de la pièce par-dessus l'épaule de Regina et vit ses coéquipières ouvrir le passage.

« C'est bon, on y va ! »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Emma se leva et l'incita à la suivre puis attrapa Kathryn au passage, tout en évitant les projectiles. Les deux Reines les scrutèrent et s'avancèrent vers elles. Tandis qu'Anna, Elsa et Kathryn s'étaient déjà engouffrées dans le passage. Regina suivait toujours la blonde, mais une explosion lui barra le chemin et envoya Emma contre la bibliothèque. L'ancienne Reine se cacha le visage instinctivement, elle se détourna vers sa mère et son double qui ne cessaient de l'épier. Peut-être que si elle combattait, elle arriverait à les faire disparaître. Mais comment ? Et avec quelle arme ? Maintenant, Emma était la seule à pouvoir utiliser la Magie et c'était une débutante qui avait du mal à se canaliser. Pourquoi avait-elle pris cette fichue drogue ? C'était d'une stupidité sans nom.

A deux pas du passage, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était figée. Peut-être la peur, la stupéfaction ou le courage, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était incapable de faire un seul geste, alors qu'une lance filait droit vers elle dans un étrange ralentie. Toujours aussi stoïque, elle n'entendait pas les cris d'Emma, elle ne sentit pas sa main sur son bras pour l'attirer vers le passage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il fallait qu'elle se réveille et peut-être que pour cela il fallait un sursaut, un choc, un coup mortel si puissant qu'il la sortirait de cet enfer comme lors de ses cauchemars. Brusquement, elle sentit qu'on la tirait sur le côté, la lance écorcha son bras puis l'arme se ficha entre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Une chevelure blonde cacha sa vue, deux mains se tendirent et une vague de magie s'en échappa. La vague surprit les Reines et les repoussèrent à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Regina sortie de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers le passage, qui se referma d'un claquement sec derrière Emma.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez ?! s'écria la blonde, indignée.

-Vous avez réussi, alors je ne vois pas le problème, dit Regina d'un air hautain, pour ensuite descendre l'escalier.

-Le problème c'est que vous avez failli y rester ! Mais vous aviez quoi dans la tête ?!

-Arrêter de me sermonner, je ne suis pas une enfant !

-Vous êtes inconsciente ! »

Regina se stoppa et fit volte face pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Dans la faible lumière de l'escalier, elle aperçut quelque chose dans le regard qui la scrutait. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps… très longtemps.

« Vous avez eu peur pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Eh bien…, souffla la blonde, le regard fuyant.

-Vous vous êtes fait du souci, alors que vous me connaissez à peine. » Souffla la brune d'une voix rauque, empreint par l'émotion.

Personne ne s'était soucié d'elle, personne n'avait vu au delà de son masque et personne n'avait bougé le petit doigt alors qu'elle criait intérieurement. Snow lui avait laissée plusieurs chances de se repentir sans jamais la comprendre vraiment, où était-ce elle qui n'avait pas compris ? Enchaînée à sa vengeance, à sa douleur comme à un poids qui l'entraînait dans les abysses. Personne n'avait eu le courage de couper cette corde et de tendre une main pour la sortir des profondeurs, dans lesquelles elle s'enfonçait au fil du temps. Aujourd'hui, son fils lui avait permis d'aimer à nouveau, mais qu'en était-il de cette douleur intérieure, de ses peurs et de ses doutes ? Emma ne la connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de son passé mais n'avait pas hésité à la sauver, par deux fois. L'aurait-elle secouru si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Elle remonta une marche, les yeux levés vers la blonde. Celle-ci déglutit et semblait confuse, elle se frotta machinalement les mains sur son jean comme pour enlever leur moiteur. Regina s'approcha d'elle au point de sentir la chaleur de ce corps athlétique et de ce souffle plus rauque. Emma se pinça les lèvres ne sachant sans doute plus où se mettre. Elle croisa le regard profond de la Maire, souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste de gêne.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez chercher Madame Mills, gloussa-t-elle, nerveusement. Je me fais du souci pour mon contrat, lança la blonde d'un ton incertain.

-Je vois, je ne suis qu'un contrat. » Cracha Regina d'un ton sec, vexée, avant de se détourner pour poursuivre d'un pas rageur sa descente au sous-sol.

A quoi s'attendait-elle vis-à-vis de cette femme irritante. Une femme qu'elle avait croisée en boite, et qui n'était rien de plus.

Emma resta stoïque quelques instants, puis se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle secoua la tête, pour enfin suivre la brune avant de la rattraper par le bras et de la retourner afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

« J'ai menti… »

Regina l'observa dans un silence pesant, qu'il en troubla la chasseuse de prime.

« Tout ce qui se passe ce soir est étrange… je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou la réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cela mais une chose est sûre… vous n'êtes pas qu'un contrat.

-A la bonne heure. » Lança le chat près de l'oreille de Regina, la faisant sursauter avant de disparaître.

Elle détourna le regard puis reprit consistance, retrouvant son masque de politicienne.

« Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment est plus important que nos états d'âmes..., soupira-t-elle, montrant un point au hasard d'un geste de la main. Allons rejoindre les autres, vous voulez bien ? Demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette révélation embarrassante.

-Hum… oui bien sûr. »

Sans un mot de plus Emma suivit Regina et toutes deux rejoignirent la salle aménagée d'où sortaient des éclats de voix. Des lits d'appoints avaient été disposés dans le fond. Un grand écran était accroché au mur, montrant plusieurs caméras de surveillance, braquées sur les différentes pièces de la villa. Il y avait des armoires de rangements et même un mini-frigo...

« Ok là on ne joue plus ! Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule et tout nous dire ! Ordonna Elsa, d'une voix autoritaire, un doigt pointé vers Kathryn.

-Ah Regina ! Explique-leur, car elles ne me croient pas quand je leur dis que la Magie existe bel et bien et que nous n'étions pas seule, là-haut, dit l'ancienne princesse dans un soupir de lassitude.

-C'est vrai Elsa, intervient Emma. La Magie existe et il y avait bien des sorcières dans la maison.

-Tu cautionnes leurs délires ?

-Tu n'as pas trouvé cela bizarre que tout vol en éclat dans le salon ? Puis le feu, les explosions, les lances…

-Alors c'est ce dont tu parlais ? Cette femme, celle qui vous pourchassait ? Demanda Anna, intriguée.

-Elles sont deux en vérité, rajouta Regina.

-Et pourquoi on ne les voit pas ? Poursuivit la rousse.

-Je n'y comprends rien, souffla Elsa, l'air hagard.

-Vous allez me croire si je vous réponds honnêtement ? Interrogea Regina d'un air très sérieux.

-Après ce que nous avons vu et ce que j'ai fait je pense que ce serait stupide de ne pas vous croire..., répondit Emma, les bras croisés.

-Vous connaissez les contes, comme Blanche-Neige ou Alice aux pays des merveilles ?

-Bien sûr, répondirent en cœur les chasseuses.

-Kathryn et moi ne sommes pas de votre monde, nous venons de vos contes et légendes. La femme qui me pourchasse et bien la Reine de Cœur du pays des merveilles, ma mère, soit dis en passant. L'autre n'est pas ma sœur jumelle, mais c'est... enfin c'est moi, lorsque j'étais dans mon royaume et que je pourchassais Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant...

-Vous êtes... attendez... la Reine maléfique qui est en train de faire un feu de joie dans le salon, c'est vous ?

-Oui, mais je ne me pensais pas si…

-Sadique, angoissante, terrifiante, super sexy, coupa Emma, impulsivement.

-Miss Swan ! s'exclama la brune en la frappant sur le bras.

-Quoi, jalouse ? Vous êtes la même femme, je vous rappelle, taquina la blonde.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises, je suis sérieuse, ordonna la brune.

-Mais moi aussi Madame Mills, renchérit Emma avec un sourire taquin.

-Vous me trouvez sexy ?

-Oh heu... vous n'avez retenue que ça ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. » S'amusa la brune devant la confusion d'Emma.

Elles entendirent un raclement de gorge et toutes deux se détournèrent vers les deux sœurs. Elsa avait les sourcils froncés et Anna affichait un sourire en coin, amusé, tandis que Kathryn levait les yeux au ciel.

« Hum oui… pardon…, reprit Emma. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous êtes devant moi… alors pourquoi êtes-vous si différente ?

-Les contes que vous connaissez ne sont qu'une partie de la véritable histoire de leurs personnages. Il y a vingt-huit ans, pour me venger de Blanche-Neige, j'ai lancé une malédiction. Emportant tout un royaume dans une ville crée de toute pièce, leur donnant à tous un métier et une autre personnalité. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien et la magie était aussi inexistante que dans votre monde. J'étais la seule à pouvoir sortir de la ville, alors il y a trois mois je suis venue à Boston et lorsque je suis rentrée la Malédiction avait été rompu sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Tout le monde avait retrouvé la mémoire et la Magie était revenue.

-Ils ne devaient pas être ravie de ce que vous aviez fait...

-Non pas vraiment, mais Blanche reste persuadée que c'est un revirement de ma part. Elle me donne une seconde chance. Tout cela pour vous dire que...

-Vous n'êtes pas _vraiment_ la Maire d'une ville, coupa Emma.

-Je le suis devenue, au fil du temps.

-Et vous n'avez pas vieilli à ce que je vois.

-Nous étions figés dans le temps, nous n'avons donc pas changé... physiquement.

-Et personne de l'extérieur ne s'en est rendu compte ?

-Personne n'est resté assez longtemps.

-Je vois..., dit la blonde, sceptique. Et quel est le rapport avec la venue de votre double et votre mère dans la villa ?

-Vous devriez leur parler des cauchemars, conseilla le chat, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Ce sont… des cauchemars.

-Tout comme le loup…, rajouta Kathryn, voyant les deux sœurs effarées par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Et cette malédiction qui fait que je transforme tout en or…

-Mais comment cela ce fait que vos cauchemars se matérialisent ?

-Parlez-lui du « Cheshire », intervient le chat, voletant joyeusement autour d'Emma.

-J'y viens, rétorqua la brune, d'un ton rageur, face à l'air intrigué de son interlocutrice. Kathryn et moi avons avalé une gélule qui vient du pays des merveilles... Elle superpose le rêve et la réalité.

-Oh, alors vous aviez bien pris de la drogue, lança Anna.

-Si on peut dire... car cela reste magique.

-Et donc vous avez un ami imaginaire ? C'est pour cela que vous semblez parlez à quelqu'un, déduisit Elsa.

-Et bien nous sommes les seules avec Kathryn à le voir, mais il s'agit du Chat de Cheshire.

-Mais je peux voir vos cauchemars, rappela Emma. D'ailleurs pourquoi je les vois ? Elsa et Anna ne les voient pas, elles.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Regina.

-Vous mentez.

-Swan, je vois votre regard ! Arrêtez d'essayer de m'analyser !

-Alors dites-moi la vérité !

-Parce que vous êtes aussi dans mes rêves. » Avoua-t-elle enfin d'un ton las.

Elle vit les yeux ronds de la blonde et sentait le regard lourd de sous-entendus des deux sœurs.

« Ça c'est dit, murmura Kathryn, amusée.

-Heu… c'est... c'est gênant, dit Emma les joues en feux.

-Vous rougissez.

-Je sais, merci...

-Cela vous gêne à ce point ? Taquina la brune.

-Il y a de quoi !

-Ce ne sont que des rêves.

-Tout dépend... suis-je un fantasme ? » Demanda-t-elle plus taquine.

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement, elle perdit son sourire et une chaleur envahie à nouveau son corps.

« Quelle situation gênante, ricana le chat assis sur son postérieur, les yeux ronds, en train d'observer méticuleusement les deux femmes.

-Pourrait-on parler en privée ? » Suggéra Regina mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler devant Elsa et Anna.

Emma opina et toutes deux s'écartèrent, invitant le reste du groupe à s'asseoir plus loin sur les lits d'appoint, afin de parler entre elles. Le chat suivit les deux femmes, avide et curieux mais Regina lui lança un regard tranchant qui le fit déguerpir en vitesse, dans un rire exaspérant.

« Vous n'êtes pas un fantasme Swan. » Souffla la brune, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop quoi répondre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves en détail mais certains l'avaient réveillés en sueur, l'avait intrigués voire exaltés. Alors être face à l'objet de ses désirs était troublant. « Je rêve simplement de vous depuis notre rencontre.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venue à Boston, il y a trois mois ? »

Regina pinça ses lèvres, elle ne s'attendait pas à _cette_ question. Devait-elle tout lui avouer ? Qu'elle était la mère biologique de son fils, qu'elle avait voulu la retrouver, qu'elle avait été subjuguée mais qu'au final elle avait fuit car elle avait pris peur. Peur qu'elle ne chamboule sa vie, qu'elle ne prenne sa place. Non elle ne pouvait pas... pas maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais réagi ainsi par la passé, l'Evil Queen avait peut-être raison : elle était devenue faible et s'était laissée charmer par cette femme.

« Une envie de voir le monde, mystifia Regina, tandis qu'Emma l'épiait minutieusement.

-Vous mentez… encore. » Dit la blonde dans un souffle en faisant un pas vers la Maire.

La luminosité faible de la cave rendait la scène déconcertante, Emma ne pouvait pas voir son trouble et la chaleur qui s'était insinuée sur ses joues. En revanche, elle était vraisemblablement douée pour déceler le mensonge et avait du comprendre à son regard. Parce qu'en vérité, il était facile dans certains cas de voir quand quelqu'un mentait au simple mouvement de ses yeux. Un mouvement incontrôlé, irréfléchi et insoupçonné pour celui qui doit répondre. Là, elle avait dévié son regard vers sa droite, signifiant sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle créait sa réponse et donc qu'elle mentait. L'inverse aurait été de chercher dans ses souvenirs et son regard aurait été vers sa gauche. Le plus simple aurait été qu'elle fixe Emma mais certains mouvements sont inconscients.

Maintenant, elle devait noyer le poisson.

« Pourquoi m'avoir donné votre pendentif ? »

Surprise, Emma écarquilla les yeux, les baissa et passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle semblait gênée et cherchait ses mots.

« Je voulais vous revoir, répondit-elle, en toute honnêteté.

-Pour me ramener à votre client ?

-Non ! Je n'ai eu ce contrat qu'il y a trois jours.

-Oh alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, se rapprochant d'un pas. Un numéro de téléphone aurait été plus simple.

-Je… c'était impulsif… et puis pourquoi faudrait-il une raison à tout, soupira Emma.

-Tout dépend de ce que vous aviez en tête. » Murmura la brune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts sur le col du chemisier noir de la blonde.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était autant attirée par cette femme, par ses yeux, ses lèvres qu'elle avait déjà effleurées et goûtées par le passé, lors de cette fameuse soirée. Pourtant, elle avait été effrayée mais ses rêves l'avait enivrés, et le « Cheshire » la poussait à agir ainsi, à aller vers elle, à assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes. En cet instant, il n'y avait pas de doute et malgré certains de ses principes, elle devait se l'avouer.

« Vous aviez écourté notre soirée..., chuchota la blonde, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres charnues, pour remonter vers les onyx assombris.

-Et le destin nous donne l'opportunité de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. »

Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots, mais elle avait irrémédiablement envie d'embrasser les lèvres fines et légèrement entrouverte de la mère d'Henry. Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue, bien plus chaude que d'accoutumé. Emma dut le sentir car elle ferma le point et les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai... ça recommence...

-Laissez-moi faire. »

Regina posa une main sur le bras d'Emma pour calmer la Magie qui crépitait au fond d'elle. Elle se retrouva bien plus proche, effleurant presque les lèvres désirables de son souffle. Elle en avait oublié sa promesse, cet étrange contrat, ce lieu, le Cheshire et les cauchemars quand un cri reconnaissable la sortie de sa transe. D'un coup, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, elle se recula et réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Légèrement déstabilisé, elle se détourna pour observait Kathryn, debout face à l'un des angles obscure de la salle.

« Dommage cela devenait intéressant, scanda le chat d'une voix déçue.

-Kathryn qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la brune, interloquée.

-Une... une... mon dieu..., bégaya la blonde en reculant tandis qu'Anna et Elsa, l'observaient, intriguées.

-Non pas encore... » Souffla rageusement la brune.

Regina fit quelques pas et se stoppa. Elle aperçut une patte fine, noire et légèrement velue, puis une autre qui s'allongea et enfin la tête plate, l'abdomen rond et bombée d'une araignée monstrueuse, dont les dimensions étaient surréalistes. Se confondant dans l'obscurité soudaine du sous-sol, elle voyait surtout les paires d'yeux luisantes qui fixaient Kathryn. Fort heureusement, elle s'avançait lentement, ralentie par les obstacles de la pièce. De plus, elle restait dans l'ombre et semblait être effrayée par la luminosité des écrans.

« Regina, je le sens pas là..., souffla l'ancienne princesse.

-Il y a une chose que vous devait savoir sur votre inconscient, lança joyeusement le chat proche de la montreuse créature. Quel cauchemar répugnant !

-Par tous les dieux ! Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous transforme en paillasson, dites moi ce que je dois faire là ! s'écria Kathryn.

-Les menaces ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, chère princesse, sourit le chat.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a quelque chose en face de vous ? demanda Elsa à Kathryn, tandis que sa sœur fit le tour des lits et se posta devant l'araignée qui jouait de ses mandibules et approchait dangereusement ses énormes pattes fines.

-Anna ne reste pas là ! cria Emma.

-Bah quoi il n'y a rien.

-Si une énorme veuve noire !

-QUOI ? Hurla la rousse. Mais on est vraiment en plein délire !

-Mais merde ! On ne voit rien, comme pour ces mystérieuses femmes… ça commence à bien faire ! s'agaça Elsa tout en attrapant le bras d'Anna pour la faire reculer derrière Kathryn.

-Utilise ta malédiction, intima Regina à l'intention de son amie.

-Hors de question que je touche à cette chose hideuse ! Elle serait capable de me bouffer la main ! s'écria la fille de Midas, perdant tout son calme, maintenant dos aux armoires de l'autre côté du coin où se trouvait la veuve noire.

-Le feu devrait la tuer ou au moins l'effrayer » intervient Emma qui regardait à nouveau ses mains. Elle se concentra et pourtant rien ne vint. « Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Regina scruta l'énorme arachnide alors qu'elle continuait sa lente progression vers la blonde, ses pattes s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu d'un lit d'appoint et fort heureusement cela la stoppa. La brune se mordit la lèvre sachant ce qui pourrait déclencher sa propre magie, via Emma. C'était encore plus fou que cette histoire de cauchemar.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma qui se mit à la fixer intensément.

« Faites ressortir vos émotions... comme tout à l'heure. » murmura la brune ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de ses mots.

Sa main glissa le long du bras et effleura la main plus chaude de cette surprenante femme. Emma ne cessez de la dévisager, ses yeux, ses lèvres pour revenir à ses yeux. Regina se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort, elle n'allait plus tenir, sentant des crépitements dans son ventre et une chaleur presque étouffante. La blonde s'approcha et encore une fois la Maire fut subjuguée.

Comme ce premier jour, cette première nuit.

 _._

 _Trois mois plus tôt_

 _Assise derrière son volant, cela faisait des heures qu'elle attendait. La nuit était tombée et la fraîcheur de la soirée s'était infiltrée dans sa Mercedes. Qu'attendait-elle au final ? Les yeux rivés vers l'immeuble que Sidney lui avait renseigné, elle scrutait l'entrée dans l'idée de tomber sur cette femme. Mais comment la reconnaîtra-t-elle ? Elle qui n'avait qu'un nom, qu'une adresse, qu'un vague descriptif : Blonde, yeux vert/bleu, occidentale, de taille moyenne. Elle avait réussi à rentrer et à monter plus tôt dans la journée, pour sonner, mais personne n'avait répondu. Alors elle avait attendu, et essayait de retrouver son élan courageux. Se rappelant sans cesse qu'elle faisait cela pour son fils._

 _A force, elle observait sans les voir les résidents entrer et sortir, jusqu'à cette femme qui attira un peu plus son attention._

 _Dans une robe rouge moulante, sa chevelure blonde au vent, elle la suivait du regard alors que la blonde marchait d'un pas vif vers l'immeuble, pour s'y engouffrer. Quelques minutes et elle vit la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Emma Swan, s'allumer. En son fort intérieur, elle savait que c'était celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit enfin de sa voiture et traversa la rue, dans une impulsion qui l'a surprit elle même. Puis s'arrêta devant la porte de l'immeuble. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? La croirait-elle ou la prendrait-elle pour une folle ? Et que se passerait-il ensuite ? La lumière du hall s'alluma et l'a sortie de ses réflexions. Elle se détourna et, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, s'éloigna pour entendre une porte claquer puis des pas, de plus en plus lointain. Elle se retourna et vit cette même femme dans un jean et une veste plus courte, marchant d'un pas décidé._

 _Elle ne saura jamais ce qui l'avait poussée à la suivre jusqu'à cette boite miteuse, alors qu'elle détestait ce genre d'endroit._

 _Elle s'était assise au bar commandant un verre de Whisky, qu'elle sirotait pour se redonner consistance et supporter l'ambiance frivole de l'endroit. Après plusieurs minutes où elle avait vaguement observé la salle, une personne vint contre le bar pour commander une bière. Du coin de l'œil, elle reconnue la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Laissant ses yeux effleurer ses courbes dans un jean moulant et dans un débardeur blanc avant de remonter vers son visage pour croiser un regard clair et profond, mais aussi un sourire timide, qui la fit tressaillir. Elle détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre… il était trop tard._

 _« Bonsoir, Emma. » Se présenta la blonde, tout près de son oreille._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, avant de regarder la main qui s'était tendue vers elle._

 _Regina l'observa et sentit son cœur s'emporter sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, car cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle aurait pu partir sans un mot, elle aurait pu tout oublier, mais, en plus de la promesse faite à son fils, une partie d'elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme._

 _« Regina, répondit-elle pour ensuite serrer la main fine et douce d'Emma._

 _-Je vous offre un verre ? »_

 _Cette femme n'allait pas par quatre chemins et ne s'attardait pas avec un flot de paroles sans intérêts. Elle qui venait d'un monde où l'étique et les coutumes étaient tenaces et ancestrales, fut surprise par son assurance. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire qui ravie la blonde, avant de la voir s'asseoir auprès d'elle._

 _« Que fait une si belle femme, seule, à ce bar ? Demanda Emma avec un sourire empli de charme, tout en demandant au barman la même boisson pour Regina._

 _-Je cherchais quelqu'un._

 _-Oh et l'avez-vous trouvé ici ?_

 _-Oui. »_

 _Elle était surprise par sa propre franchise, mais aussi son courage pour s'être déjà perdue dans le regard de la blonde. Pourquoi laissait-elle l'ambiguïté prendre les devant. Elle détourna les yeux afin de prendre une gorgée de son nouveau verre et vit le cul d'une bouteille de bière._

 _« Alors trinquons à cette belle rencontre. »_

 _Regina, les yeux rond, ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle trinqua et but une autre gorgée, observant la blonde de biais, quand elle aperçut un homme l'interpeller. Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais l'homme, plutôt charmant, était une bonne connaissance au vu de l'étreinte qu'elle lui fit. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était peut-être pas à sa place, finit son verre cul sec puis s'apprêtait à partir quand une main accrocha le bar et qu'un homme au regard aguicheur se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir, avec dégoût, les effluves de rhum qui s'échappaient de ce brun, dont les yeux bleus s'étaient déjà permis de tomber dans son décolleté._

 _« Vous êtes seule ce soir ?_

 _-J'allais partir._

 _-Déjà ? La nuit ne fait que commencer, ma beauté. »_

 _Elle crut rendre son dîner à ces mots et aurait bien voulu avoir ses pouvoirs pour le transformer en un immonde rat grassouillet._

 _« Pour moi elle se termine et je ne suis pas votre beauté, cracha-t-elle, se détournant pour fuir ce malotru._

 _-Ne fait pas ta mijaurée, je doute que tu sois une sainte ni touche. » Dit-il en laissant vagabonder sa main baladeuse sur ses fesses._

 _La claque qu'il reçut faillit lui déboîter la mâchoire et interpella même le barman qui étouffa un rire, ce type écœurant devait être connu pour ses écarts. Tandis qu'il lui lançait un sombre regard, se frottant la joue, la bouche entrouverte dans la vaine idée de répliquer, une main ouverte apparut entre eux à l'attention de Regina. Elle releva les yeux et aperçut le regard intense d'Emma. Comme pour la sortir d'une situation embarrassante, elle était arrivée telle une sauveuse. Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main dans celle de la blonde et se laissa entraîner vers la piste, non s'en ressentir un frisson parcourir sa colonne. Certes il y avait du monde, certes il faisait chaud, mais bien que ce soit étrange pour elle, Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour cette curieuse femme. Elle ne la voyait plus en cet instant comme étant la mère d'Henry._

 _Dans une danse plus proche, elle sentit des mains effleurer les siennes, quand une se posa avec appréhension sur sa hanche. Elle avait sourit timidement à cette réserve et se rapprocha d'elle-même, comme un aimant, jusqu'à ce que la main se décale sur ses reins. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, sa chaleur augmenter, son souffle plus profond quand elle remarqua que la blonde fixait ses lèvres. Leur visage plus proche, leurs nez se touchaient presque et elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Emma sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi se laissait-elle allait à ce point ? Comme si elle était complètement envoûtée par cette promiscuité, normalement impensable pour elle. Mais que lui avait-elle fait ? Elle sentit les lèvres fines effleurer les siennes puis ferma les yeux._

 _Et, dans un mouvement imperceptible, elle combla le vide entre elles._

 _Son cœur implosa tant le désir la submergea. Cela faisait si longtemps, et jamais elle n'avait connu pareil sensation de bien être, pareil exaltation en s'appropriant les lèvres de quelqu'un. Le baiser d'abord doux et timide devint alors plus appuyé. Une main se perdit dans les mèches dorées et incita la blonde à approfondir ce baiser devenue ardant dans une danse fiévreuse. Un feu s'alluma dans le cœur sombre de l'ancienne Reine et un frisson parcourut son épiderme sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce et tremblante du cou d'Emma._

 _A regret, elles se séparèrent pour s'observer, toutes deux surprises par cet étrange désir qui les avait submergés. Mais que ce passait-il ? Que faisait-elle ? C'était la mère d'Henry, ce n'était pas censé ce passer ainsi. Elle se recula et lâcha prestement la main d'Emma qui la regarda avec surprise. Regina s'enfuit vers la sortie, quand le froid de la nuit s'immisça entre les pans de son manteau. Mais qu'il était bon de pouvoir à nouveau respirer et sentir la fraîcheur raviver ses sens. Elle marcha pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand des pas se précipitèrent vers elle et qu'une main l'obligea à se retourner._

 _Emma était aussi stupéfaite qu'elle et aucun mot n'arrivait à passer la barrière de leurs lèvres. Mais la blonde porta ses doigts à son cou et défit sa chaîne, qu'elle passa autour du cou de Regina laissant le pendentif quelques instants entre ses doigts, au niveau de la courbe supérieure de sa poitrine._

 _«Gardez-le, comme ça vous ne m'oublierez pas »_

 _Pourquoi l'avait-elle écouté à cet instant ? Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais._

 _._

Regina s'était envolée dans ses souvenirs, entre ce regard clair et ces lèvres attirante, quand une fumée mauve les entoura avant qu'elles ne disparaissent devant l'air ahuri des trois autres.

« BANDE DE LÂCHEUSES ! Hurla Kathryn, ne se contrôlant plus.

-Oups, ricana le chat.

-Bon dites-nous ce que nous devons savoir, ordonna-t-elle, tout en observant le chat qui faisait ses griffes sur un vieux fauteuil en osier avant de voler vers elle.

-A quel sujet ?

-Au sujet de nos cauchemars, s'impatienta Kathryn, les yeux rivés vers le chat pour ne plus voir les billes luisantes de l'araignée qui essayait de se dépêtrer de plusieurs lits et d'une poubelle.

-Vos cauchemars, vos rêves, ne sont que les extensions de vos peurs, vos désirs mais aussi de ce que vous vivez, voyez et imaginez, expliqua le chat, la tête à l'envers, ses pattes avant tenant ses pattes arrière.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Qu'avec un peu d'imagination, vous pouvez les maîtriser et en faire ce que vous voulez.

-Vous êtes en train de dire que vous nous avez menti ? Qu'en réalité nos cauchemars pouvaient disparaître, s'écria la blonde, excédée par le chat.

-Pas les faire disparaître mais les transformer, rectifia-t-il, les pattes croisées.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt !

-Cela aurait été moins drôle, sourit le chat sadiquement.

-Chat de… Raaa ! Dites-moi comment fait-on pour transformer nos rêves ?

-Visualisez, imaginez.

-Imaginez quoi au juste ?

-Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, utiliser votre grain de folie et rendez la drôle ou inoffensive.

-Drôle ou inoffensive ? Je peux savoir comment une araignée aussi volumineuse, peut être drôle ?

-Je ne sais pas, chère princesse, c'est à vous de trouver une idée, dit le chat avec un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'imaginer avec des patins à roulettes, où en une simple mouche ridicule et inoffensive, suggéra Anna, n'ayant entendu que les mots de Kathryn.

-Ouai bah je te retiens sur ce coup Regina, ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui. » Murmura la blonde entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

 **Tapez dans les mains si je suis sadique ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Vous gagnez tous une boite de Bertie Crochue pour avoir trouvé la référence à l'épouventard dans Harry Potter ! Mais attention même Dumbledore s'est fait avoir sur le goût de ces bonbons multicolore ^^ Etant fan, il fallait que je mette un petit clin d'œil ! Mais Kathryn n'est pas allée à Pourdlard et n'a pas de baguette magique :p**

 **Bon que dire de ce chapitre... et bien que j'ai longtemps hésité à le terminer de cette façon. Et je sens qu'il va falloir que je me rattrape ^^ (Et là je vous fou le stress mwhahaha Sadique 2 le retour ^^)**

 **Il y a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre mais c'est plus "tranquille" que dans les précédents et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mes excuses, mais je vous dis encore merci de me suivre, de me donner vos avis, puis aussi de me partager votre effusion de joie pour cette fiction car vos reviews sont des cadeaux dont je ne me lasse pas :)**

 **Allez j'arrête de jacasser !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _...et qu'elle en devient un délicieux cauchemar._

.

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Regina écarta la fumée d'un geste de la main, et posa ses yeux sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma était rouge comme une pivoine et même dans cette pièce peu éclairée, la différence de teinte sur ses joues était légèrement visible. Regina ne put s'empêcher en cet instant d'être aussi déstabilisée qu'elle, le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit toujours accroché à ses pupilles. Ce souvenir si vif, si exaltant, si enivrant, qu'elle ne pouvait se détourner de cette femme attractive. Parce qu'elle pouvait parler d'attraction entre elles, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent et se repoussent. Était-ce dû au « Cheshire » aujourd'hui ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle réalisait seulement que certaines de ces émotions qu'elle aurait dû avoir en rêve, qu'elle aurait pu avoir en rêve sans crainte de les dévoiler, s'étaient amplifiées dans la réalité.

Toutes deux dans un face à face, dans un dilemme, comme si l'une ou l'autre attendait un signe pour faire un pas de plus. Mais vers quoi ? Que signifiait cet attrait qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, pour cette belle inconnue ? A quoi tout cela allait-il mener ? Elle sentait encore le parfum entêtant de sa chevelure dorée, avait encore le goût de ses lèvres fines sur les siennes et cette main timide sur ses reins. Elle sentait encore cette chaleur dans son cœur, les mèches souples glissant entre ses doigts et les frissons dû à ce regard profond.

Malgré cette nuit lunaire, la clarté n'était pas vraiment au rendez vous dans cette pièce obscure et curieusement glaciale. Et pourtant, la lueur de la lune ronde descendante s'infiltrait par la baie vitrée afin d'éclairer ce léger désarroi dépeins sur les traits d'Emma.

« Swan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Regina afin de rompre ce silence pesant.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je crois que je nous ai emmenées... ailleurs...

-C'est indéniable mais..., Regina observa plus attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ouvrit la bouche. Une chambre ? Vous nous avez emmenées dans une chambre ? S'écria presque la brune, effarée.

-Moins fort, nous sommes toujours dans la villa, chuchota la blonde. J'ai simplement fait ce que vous me demandiez, je me suis laissé envahir par... et bien… mes émotions. Comme tout à l'heure, dans le salon.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensiez ? » Demanda Regina les bras croisés, un air plus stricte, cachant une profonde envie de sourire victorieusement à ces mots.

Quelle victoire fêterait-elle ? Le fait d'avoir toujours de l'ascendant sur les autres, d'être toujours aussi désirable ou de réaliser qu'elle suscitait une gêne évidente chez cette femme pourtant sûre d'elle. Malgré tout, elle en était attendrie alors, en définitif, c'était une drôle et surprenante victoire. Elle réalisa, qu'elle voulait entendre de sa bouche les révélations qui ne manqueraient pas de la rendre aussi confuse, que taquine. Elle avait ses doutes, ses peurs mais cette furieuse envie de connaitre la vie, le corps, le caractère de cette femme dans ces moindres détails. Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter de chercher des raisons à son attirance. Parce qu'elle était attirée et envieuse, c'était devenu une certitude.

« Je... eh bien..., bégaya la blonde, mal à l'aise, une main sur sa nuque. C'est de votre faute aussi !

-De ma faute ? Vous ne savez tout simplement pas réfréner vos ardeurs, accusa-t-elle, faussement outrée parce qu'il était aussi avérée qu'elle aimait la provoquer.

-Non ce n'est pas... enfin oui... en fait… oui et non.

-Vous en perdez votre latin, très chère, remarqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin malicieux.

-Vous me faite perdre mes moyens !

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-Vous êtes plutôt facile à déstabiliser. » Nargua-t-elle, un sourire franc se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Celui-là, elle ne l'avait pas retenue et cette flamme de défis qu'elle vit dans le regard assombrie, lui donna l'envie de continuer. Emma semblait aussi divertie qu'elle par cette, étrange, joute verbale.

« Est-ce un jeu pour vous ? Demanda la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.

-De quoi ?

-Et bien tout ça, cet histoire de cauchemar, de réalité distordue… nous.

-Parce qu'il y a un nous ?

-Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas un ?

-Vous répondez par une question ?

-Vous aussi.

-Vous êtes pénible.

-Vraiment ? Sourit Emma, taquine.

-Quelle originalité ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

-Quel beau sourire. » Rétorqua la blonde, laissant Regina quelque peu pantoise.

Cette femme était, un brin, irritante. Cependant, elle devait avouer qu'Emma n'était pas idiote et avait du répondant, cela lui plaisait.

« Pour être honnête, reprit la chasseuse de prime. J'ai repensé à notre première rencontre. » Avoua Emma, sur la réserve.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil déviant son regard vers un point plus bas, vers le sol puis remonta vers son bras.

« Oh... je vois..., dit Regina, pensive, les yeux dans le vague.

-Votre bras.

-Eh bien peut-être que j'y pensais aussi..., continua la brune ne faisant pas attention à l'interpellation d'Emma, parlant comme si c'était une nécessité. J'avais cette soirée en tête à ce moment là et cela a dû vous influencer d'autant plus.

-Regina...

-C'est plutôt étrange de vous retrouver, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence… mais ce n'est pas la question, nous devons aider Kathryn, conclut-elle, prestement.

-Regina !

-Quoi ? Demanda la brune sèchement, excédée d'être si souvent coupée.

-Vous saignez. »

Emma se rapprocha d'un pas puis prit l'avant bras de la Maire pour lui montrer son chemisier déchiré et sa blessure, un peu plus haut sur son bras. Elle était plus profonde, qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quelques goutes de sang avaient longé son bras pour atterrir sur le sol de la chambre, dans un filet de lumière attirant, de ce fait, le regard attentif de la blonde. Regina était tellement préoccupée par ses cauchemars et son attirance pour cette femme, qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à la blessure que lui avait faite la lance de sa mère. Elle sentit des picotements dans son bras, comme si le fait de le savoir avait soudainement provoqué la douleur.

« Restez-là, je vais cherchez ce qu'il faut. »

Emma alluma la lampe de chevet afin de ramener un peu de chaleur dans cette sombre pièce et disparut dans le couloir. En toute discrétion, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse de soin. La blonde incita Regina à s'asseoir sur le lit et se posa à côté d'elle, de telle sorte à être en face de son bras. Une jambe repliée sur le lit, elle effleura le genou de Regina dans un geste purement inconscient.

« Nous ne pouvons pas descendre, je crois qu'elles sont toujours en bas à faire les cents pas et j'ai entendu quelques éclats de voix. Je dirais qu'elles se disputent, du moins de ce que j'ai pu entendre….

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec ma mère à cette époque la. C'est un miracle qu'elles n'essayent pas de s'entre-tuer. Tout de même, je me demande comment cela se fait qu'elles ne nous ont pas trouvé... la Magie se ressent, murmura la Maire perdue dans ses pensées, touchant inconsciemment son pendentif.

-Retirez votre chemisier.

-Pardon ? Vous voulez que je me mette à moitié nue, devant vous ?

-Regina, vous êtes blessé alors laissez-moi vous soigner. Je ne peux pas le faire correctement si vous n'enlevez pas ce chemisier ! S'exclama la blonde devant son air sceptique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me tenir, taquina-t-elle.

-Vous pourriez utiliser la Magie pour me soigner, suggéra-t-elle, ne voulant pas relever sa dernière remarque qui commença à échauffer ses sens.

-C'est une bonne idée, comme ça je pourrai vous déshabiller d'un claquement de doigt, riposta Emma le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Sans doute, répondit la mère d'Henry en haussant les épaules, une moue plus enfantine qui lui rappela particulièrement son fils. Je présume que la Magie ne s'apprend pas en un jour, alors je préfère utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes de notre monde.

-Vous avez raison, soupira-t-elle. L'apprentissage de la Magie est long, mais je suis surprise que vous ayez réussi à repoussez aussi facilement ma mère et mon double tout à l'heure...

-Peut-être ai-je une bonne formatrice, sourit l'intrigante blonde. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous soigner.

-Très bien. » Se résigna-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même d'être aussi conciliante.

Elle défit les boutons de son chemisier, non sans sentir la chaleur s'insinuer sur ses joues parce qu'elle savait qu'Emma l'observait intensément, et cela n'en était que plus troublant. Regina enleva une partie de son haut, lorsqu'un frisson incontrôlé hérissa sa peau sentant toujours ce regard envieux peser sur elle. Les épaules dénudés, elle avait enlevé la manche de son bras blessé et tentait de caché son sous-vêtement mauve en dentelle avant de laisser tomber dans un soupir, face au sourire attendri d'Emma.

Après tout, elles étaient toutes deux des femmes.

Droite, elle laissa choir son chemisier à moitié mit et l'autorisa enfin à la soigner dans un grognement rauque qui fit sourire Emma de plus belle.

« Vous êtes sublime, vous ne devriez pas être gênée. » Lança la blonde, impulsivement.

Concentrée sur sa tâche dans la faible luminosité de la lampe, elle enleva le sang avec le désinfectant, puis posa une compresse et prit une bande qu'elle commença à enrouler autour du bras de sa curieuse patiente.

« Je ne suis pas… gênée, bougonna-t-elle.

-Si vous l'êtes, alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire le contraire. Je sais que je vous trouble. »

Regina l'observait avec plus de tendresse et d'attention. C'était vrai, elle la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Elle inspira profondément et souffla lentement par le nez comme pour apaiser son cœur alourdi par cette étrange promiscuité, qui avait le don de la frustrer. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, encore une fois. Parce que même si taquiner Emma était plaisant, même si elle était irrémédiablement attirée par elle, elle voulait se reprendre, elle voulait reformer ce masque que cette femme avait réussi à effilocher. Parce que c'était peut-être plus facile de rester froide, distante, mystérieuse voire même intouchable.

Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse en restant renfermée et devait au moins avouer qu'elle aimait cette perte totale de contrôle. Elle aimait que l'on prenne ainsi soin d'elle, que l'on puisse se soucier d'elle, que quelqu'un la regarde avec autant de tendresse et la voit telle qu'elle était. Comme une femme, avec un cœur, avec des sentiments, des peurs et des faiblesses, et non comme la Reine envieuse et meurtrière qu'elle fut jadis. Pourquoi laissait-elle à Emma l'opportunité de la voir ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle lui plaisait, tout simplement. Autant mentalement que physiquement.

« Vous m'intriguez. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, comme pour tenter d'exprimer ses pensées profondes.

C'était plus que de la curiosité, mais comment exprimer quelque chose d'aussi irréaliste pour elle ?

Emma releva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et les ancra profondément dans les onyx qui la fixaient. Une large mèche blonde cachait la moitié de son visage mais n'entravait pas sa beauté sauvage. La lueur plus flamboyante de son regard, assombri par la luminosité, la fit chavirer dans cet océan dans lequel elle voudrait se plonger corps et âme. On dit que tout passe par un regard. Même dans ses rêves, elle en était déstabilisée. Même dans ses rêves elle ressentait toute l'intensité de ses émeraudes, se perdant dans l'ivresse d'un plaisir enfouis.

« Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je vous avez donné ce pendentif, mais vous, pourquoi l'avez vous gardé ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... quand je suis rentrée je pouvais sentir une chaleur en émaner et dès que je le touchais, j'en ressentais un certain réconfort, dit-elle, réalisant soudainement qu'elle répondait à ses propres questions. A force, il m'était inconcevable de m'en séparer. Quelle valeur à ce bijou pour vous ?

-Une valeur sentimentale… mais il est devenue comme un symbole.

-Un symbole qui vous représente ? Ou représente quelque chose en particulier ?

-Vous saviez qu'une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur paire, les Cygnes ne se quittent plus jamais. »

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Cygnes si soudainement ? Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était l'animal qui était gravé sur le pendentif. Donc en plus d'être d'une grande valeur pour elle, il représentait l'union de deux animaux majestueux, mais aussi de deux cœurs, deux âmes. Elle se rappela que même son nom y faisait référence et se disait que c'était forcément lié. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer par cette révélation, tandis que la blonde évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Que devait-elle interpréter ? Qu'elle la voyait comme cette paire, cette moitié ? C'était complètement surréaliste. L'amour flash n'était qu'un mythe et n'existait que dans les contes pour enfants. A part peut-être cette histoire grotesque et rébarbative de « véritable amour » auquel elle ne croyait plus depuis longtemps, soûlée par Snow et son prince.

Pensive, elle joua de nouveau avec le pendentif fixant un point au hasard. Les doigts fins d'Emma finissaient de placer correctement la bande de tissu, dans un silence reposant. Regina avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir, à mettre le doigt sur cette petite chose qui la tracassait. Comme si son inconscient lui jouait lui-même des tours. Ou était-ce cette histoire de « Cheshire » encore et toujours.

« Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-elle, en proies à une tempête d'émotions, toutes aussi contradictoires les unes que les autres. En le portant, j'avais l'impression de retrouver ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit là, avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Et qu'aviez vous ressenti ? »

Regina était en train de sombrer dans le tumulte de ses sentiments, longtemps feints et oubliés. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira pour se redonner une certaine consistance.

« Une intense sensation de bien-être, mais aussi du...

-Désir. » Termina Emma dans un souffle rauque, effleurant sa joue.

Regina ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douce caresse faite sur sa peau. Du bout des doigts, Emma furetait agréablement avec sa mâchoire et son autre joue, tandis que son souffle chaud hérissait la peau de son cou.

N'était-ce encore qu'un rêve ? Regina sentait que ce n'en était pas un, c'était l'accomplissement de ce qu'elle désirait tout au fond de son cœur, enfouis sous des tonnes de doutes, de principes, de colères, de culpabilités, d'incertitudes. L'accomplissement de ce qu'elle avait longtemps refréné, et la réalité l'avait rattrapée bien malgré elle. Mais elle repensa à sa promesse, elle repensa à cet océan dans lequel elle voulait se perdre, elle repensa à Kathryn face à son cauchemar, elle repensa aux lèvres d'Emma.

Et, ses bonnes résolutions comme ses principes s'envolèrent avec le reste.

Ce « Cheshire » était le fruit de la tentation, la poudre du diable qui s'était caché derrière un chat facétieux.

Il la poussait à dire, ressentir, faire des choses dans la réalité que son inconscient s'autorisait seulement dans ses rêves.

Et si ce n'était que cela ? Et si Emma ne ressentait cette attraction incontrôlée qu'à cause de cette espèce de drogue ? Son cœur rata un battement, son ventre se serra, elle voulait que ce soit réel pour elle aussi, mais il était rassurant dans un sens qu'un rêve soit si vite oublié... dans ses rêves, elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, sans qu'il ne puisse y avoir de répercutions sur sa vie.

Le corps tremblant, son cœur ne cessait de batailler avec sa raison, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser charmer, elle ne pouvait être aussi faible. Et pourtant, elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir joué avec le feu, d'avoir usé de son charme et de s'être laissée guider par ses envies peu louables. Ce n'était qu'une suite de contradiction montrant à quel point elle était déchirée entre son passé, son présent et son futur incertain. Elle soupira pour évacuer ce désir ardant qui s'était encore imposé en elle.

D'une main, elle serrait le drap du lit avec force - évitant à ses ongles de s'enfoncer dans sa paume -, tandis qu'elle sentait la chaleur enivrante de son pendentif irradier sur son épiderme. Elle ne devait pas succomber, même si cela pouvait tout arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas se tourner vers Emma et croiser son regard, être proche de ses lèvres tant désirées. Même si celles-ci se posèrent délicatement sur la peau échauffée de son épaule. Même si une main écarta ses mèches ébène et caressa sa nuque tandis qu'un soupir rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Sans le contrôler, sa tête se pencha afin d'accueillir une paire de lèvres délicates sur son cou.

Elle ne devait pas succomber à ce délicieux cauchemar. C'était la mère d'Henry, c'était celle qui pourrait tout lui prendre si elle le désirait, son fils, sa nouvelle vie et même son cœur.

Et pourtant, elle déglutit et ouvrit les yeux. Et pourtant, elle tourna la tête, alors qu'elle se le refusait inlassablement. Et croisa ce regard empli de désir. Un regard plus sombre qui effleura cette lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait inconsciemment. Elle ne devait pas se laisser tenter. Pourtant, elle était proche, si proche de ces lèvres aux goûts sucrées. De cette bouche si... attirantes.

La tentation était trop forte, puissante, dévastatrice, au point d'en devenir un besoin presque vitale.

Non elle ne devait pas céder à ce délicieux cauchemar.

Et pourtant...

.

Kathryn s'était retranchée sous la table qui faisait office de bureau, dans le coin opposé auprès d'Elsa et Anna.

Mettre des patins à une aussi grosse araignée n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, puisqu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elles maladroitement et avait tenté de les attraper au passage, voire failli les écraser. Bien qu'elle s'emmêlait les pattes, il était clair qu'elle ne devait pas rester ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa autre chose, quand les couinements stridents de l'araignée et le roulement des rollers cessèrent.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez réussi ? » Demanda Anna en observant la salle, voyant que plus rien ne bougeait.

Kathryn ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et écarquilla les yeux en visualisant l'animal au milieu du local.

« Étrange, lâcha le chat assis sur la table.

-Un Lama ? Mais j'ai pensé à un cheval, dit l'ancienne princesse avant de sortir de dessous la table.

-Un cheval ? Dans un sous-sol ? S'interloqua Anna.

-Oui bah je fais avec ce que je connais, hein ! Soupira l'ancienne princesse.

-La Magie est si subtile quelques fois, nargua le chat en se moquant allègrement de Kathryn.

-Attendez, il y a vraiment un Lama dans la pièce ? » Interrogea Elsa en se rapprochant du dit Lama qui était en train de mastiquer l'air bête et endormi.

Il grogna légèrement, semblant plus agité et agacé par se rapprochement et cracha de la salive sur le chemisier d'Elsa, la faisant sursauter.

« Ah bah oui c'est bien un Lama, pouffa Anna.

-C'est répugnant ! Vous n'allez pas laisser cet animal là ! »

Kathryn ferma de nouveau les yeux et entendit des couinements plus petits et sentit quelque chose monter sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux prise par la panique et ne regarda pas l'animal qui arrivait à son épaule. Dans un élan de recul, elle donna un coup du revers de la main, puis vit que ce n'était autre qu'un petit écureuil. Celui-ci remonta son bras, auquel il s'était accroché, et se posa sur son arrière train au niveau de son épaule pour couiner son mécontentement dans son oreille.

« Il est trop chou ! Lança Anna, joyeusement.

-Vous le voyez ? Demanda Kathryn, éberluée.

-Oui, répondirent les deux sœurs.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Vous êtes réel, chère princesse, étant donné qu'il est sur votre épaule, l'écureuil est visible aux yeux de tous, comme le portefeuille et le verre en or, mais je vous l'ai dit, il me semble, soupira le chat d'un air hautain, observant le rongeur avec curiosité.

-Vous pensez que je peux faire la même chose avec les Reines ?

-Les transformés en écureuil ?

-Mais non ! Les rendre inoffensives par exemple.

-Eh bien non. Ce ne sont pas vos cauchemars, mais ceux de votre amie.

-Qui a disparu je ne sais où...

-Elle n'est pas si loin.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans un délicieux cauchemar, répondit le chat comme une énigme avant de disparaître dans un rire mesquin.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle va vraiment me le payer !

A vrai dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce fut elle qui lui avait proposé ces infernales gélules.

Mais comment un cauchemar pouvait-il être délicieux ?

.

Regina se leva d'un coup et remit son chemisier, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, elle avait été à deux doigts de commettre un faux pas de plus.

« Regina, je… désolée…

-Non c'est moi, avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je... j'en ai oublié d'être raisonnable, murmura-t-elle, debout près de la porte, dos à Emma.

-Dans cette folie, à quoi bon être raisonnable, chuchota la blonde dans son cou.

-Ne faites pas ça, soupira-t-elle, les yeux clos.

-Ça quoi ? Demanda Emma, d'une voix faussement innocente.

-Ne me tentez pas, intima-t-elle faiblement et peu convaincante.

-Alors empêchez-moi. » Souffla la blonde déposant un baiser sur sa peau, après avoir écarté les quelques mèches noires.

Elle oublia tout, encore une fois.

Contrainte de supporter ses propres cauchemars, elle voulait désormais revivre ses rêves. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas aussi exaltant que dans son inconscient, mais tout son corps trembla de désir. Elle se détourna si brusquement qu'Emma eut un pas de recul et sembla surprise voire même décontenancée. Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce revirement de situation, de se poser trente-six questions existentielles, elle passa ses mains sous la crinière blonde, de chaque côté de son visage, et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un. Elle se délecta du gémissement qu'Emma ne put retenir et sentit une main s'enfouir sous sa chevelure, pour se poser sur sa nuque. Emprise par le désir, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres afin d'inciter Emma à la rejoindre dans cette émulsion de sensation exaltante. Dans cette ivresse causée par ses rêves, par ses désirs, par sa frustration. La blonde plus sauvage la rejoignit dans cette danse et mit plus de vigueur, de passion dans ce baiser tant désiré.

Si Regina hésitait alors ce n'était plus le cas en cet instant.

Plus qu'une danse sensuelle, s'était un affrontement désespéré, un jeu, un duel fiévreux entre les deux femmes. Elle perdit toute notion d'espace et de temps pour se laisser repousser contre le mur le plus proche. Pour laisser cette main libre glisser le long de son cou, effleurer sa clavicule, écarter le pan de son chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas refermé. Pour la faire frémir quand elle toucha la rondeur de son sein, ses côtes puis ses reins tandis que le corps athlétique se colla au siens, l'épousant parfaitement.

Plus rien n'avait de sens et la folie l'avait submergée.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou d'Emma puis s'écarta de ses lèvres quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se jeta à nouveau sur elles avec plus d'entrain. Ses paumes ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et descendirent sur le chemisier d'Emma, qu'elle déboutonna pour en écarter les pans d'un geste vif. Elle rompit encore le baiser, le souffle court, le cœur insufflant du sang, à une vitesse folle, dans ses veines gonflées par un feu ardant. Front contre front, elle observa et passa son pouce sur les lèvres fines puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ces formes attrayantes qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Elle sentit, avec délectation, la peau échauffée, frémir sous son touché.

Elle avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus et plus rien ne la retenait en cet instant.

« Peut-être que... nous allons un peu vite, souffla Emma entrecoupée par sa respiration, sûrement dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui disais que dans cette folie nous pouvions être déraisonnable. »

Le tutoiement soudain laissa Emma muette quelques secondes. Plus gênée, elle reprit dans un souffle.

« Si… »

Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Emma et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le lit. La blonde la regardait avec admiration, avec envie mais aussi avec douceur. Regina quant à elle aimait voir toutes ses émotions se mélanger dans les pupilles éclatées et les iris presque noir qui l'épiaient. Elle se mit à cheval sur elle, sentant deux mains frôler ses hanches avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle enleva son chemisier et plus prédatrice que jamais, réussi à la faire frémir d'un regard avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec toujours plus de ferveur. Elle ne s'écarta que pour laisser libre accès à la blonde qui longea sa mâchoire et son cou de baiser, jusqu'au galbe de sa poitrine encore enfermée sous de la dentelle. Les mains perdues dans la chevelure blonde, un soupir rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'enlève les vêtements recouvrant le buste de la blonde, faisant fit de son sourire - sans doute amusée pas tant d'empressement. Emma passa ses mains dans le dos de son amante et retira par la même occasion ce qui la gênait afin de reposer ses lèvres sur ce corps tremblant, sur cette poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration rauque de Regina.

Celle-ci se délectait de chaque caresse et de chaque baiser, bien plus excitant que dans ses rêves. Elle la repoussa sur le lit afin de la combler à son tour, encore et encore.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée par une femme, mais elle aimait sentir cette peau douce sous ses baisers. Elle était enivrée par le désir qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et avait envie de ses mains sur son corps, de ses baisers sulfureux sur sa peau. Elle voulait prendre possession de cette femme avec autant de passion que de douceur. Elle pouvait entendre les soupirs plus rauque de la blonde et sentait les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts, tandis qu'ils longeaient son cou pour s'arrêter sur l'un de ses seins, tout en l'embrassant.

« Attends… »

Elle grogna d'insatisfaction voyant le sourire taquin d'Emma. Cela devait être amusant pour elle, apparemment. Elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais un doigt impérieux l'en empêcha. Pour le coup, elle était à deux doigts de redevenir comme son double au rez-de-chaussée. On ne se permettait jamais de refuser de telle faveur venant de sa part.

« Crois-moi j'en ai envie mais où cela va nous mener…

-Où voudrais-tu que cela nous mène ? »

Voila qu'elle se mettait à parler comme le chat, ne voulant pas donner de réponse précise. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Emma se mit sur ses coudes, la faisant se redresser, et la scruta avec attention.

« Vous êtes de ce genre là Madame le Maire ? Succomber à vos désirs et vous enfuir, à moins que ce ne soit cette drogue…

-Je ne suis pas de ce _genre_ là. Mais pour le moment j'ai juste envie de vivre l'instant présent.

-Pourtant vous l'avez déjà fait... Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Et bien alors dit moi… Que veux-tu Emma ? »

Elle se replongea dans les yeux d'une clarté presque irréelle. Un voile désormais argenté les avait illuminés, une fraction de seconde, alors que la blonde passait sa langue sur ses dents. Ce n'était pas sa Magie, c'était autre chose, en plus du désir. C'était cette sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en revenant à Storybrooke, cette étrange et douce Magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Alors, elle se souvint des mots de son double tranchant et blessant. Et si c'était vraiment elle. Et si ce baiser avait brisé la Malédiction ? Non c'était impossible, elle était dans un autre monde, elle était sans Magie et d'après Rumple seule Emma, la fille de Snow, pouvait la briser par son retour…

« Toi, aussi fou que cela puisse être… c'est toi que je veux pour plus d'une nuit. » Souffla Emma, la sortant de sa réflexion.

Son cœur rata un voire deux battements à cette révélation, et pourtant elle l'observa sans vraiment la voir. Parce qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur cette chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris plus tôt. Quelle n'avait pas voulut voir.

« Regina ? »

Emma se pinça les lèvres, conscientes qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dit, qu'elle allait la faire fuir. Après tout elle avait beau penser à elle depuis leur rencontre et même rêver d'elle, elle prenait un risque en se lançant à l'aveugle.

« Souvenez-vous du Cygne, murmura Regina, sentant l'angoisse enserrer sa gorge.

-Quoi ?

-As-tu été abandonné dans une forêt étant bébé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Heu… oui en effet. Près de Storybrooke, d'ailleurs quand j'y suis passé avant notre rencontre, je ne savais pas que tu étais la Maire. Pourquoi ?

-Qui t'a trouvé ?

-Eh bien…, commença Emma ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt pour son passé. C'est August, un ami, qui m'a trouvé avant qu'on soit séparé dans des familles d'accueils. Il était la le soir où on s'est rencontré…

-Elle va me tuer, lâcha-t-elle, presque paniquée se levant d'un coup pour attraper le chemisier de la blonde. Elle va _vraiment_ me tuer.

-Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est pas vrai mais comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, continua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées la main tendue avec le vêtement pour que la blonde puisse se rhabiller, ce qu'elle fit.

-Regina explique-moi, tenta à nouveau Emma d'une voix plus douce, une main sur le bras de Regina.

-Je t'ai dis qui j'étais réellement et tu m'as cru, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ne pas te croire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Vas-tu me croire, si je te dis que tu es la fille de celle que j'ai pourchassée durant des années ? Vas-tu me croire, si je te dis que tu es née dans _mon_ monde et qu'à cause de mes actes tu t'es retrouvée projetée dans cet endroit ? »

Emma se mit à rire nerveusement, mais voyant le regard sombre ainsi que l'expression fermée de son interlocutrice, elle se pinça les lèvres et perdit vite son sourire.

« Ok c'était pas une blague…

-Ai-je l'air de blaguer ?

-Non… en effet… admettons que je te crois, bien que ce soit délirant… quel est le problème ?

-Quel est le problème ?! Le problème c'est que j'ai bien failli dépasser la limite ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras et virevoltant de droite à gauche, en proies à une perte totale de contrôle. Le problème c'est que ta mère va sûrement vouloir m'étrangler dans mon sommeil, quand elle apprendra ce que j'ai failli faire ! Bon dieu mais Emma tu ne réalises pas dans quoi je nous ai mise, dans quoi JE me suis mise avec tous ces sentiments qui s'entremêlent. Je me suis laissée charmée, j'ai été faible et je vais en subir les conséquences…

-Stop ! Interpella Emma, attrapant son bras afin de l'obliger à se calmer. Tu me donnes le tournis ! Regina tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne, d'accord ?

-Je suis la Maire d'une ville, j'étais la Reine d'un royaume tout entier, j'ai un fils, je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer les adolescentes, inconscientes et déraisonnables !

-Tu mènes ta vie comme bon te semble, personne n'a le droit de te juger !

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-Alors explique-moi ! Tu veux quoi au juste ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais mais toi, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Voila une question intéressante, lança la voix ronronnante du Chat assis sur la commode les pattes dans le vide, un large sourire espiègle étirant sa bouche.

-Ah non pas vous !

-Quoi ? Demanda Emma observant les alentours.

-Ce maudit chat est encore là !

-Quel chat ? Oh celui du pays des merveilles... tout cela est vraiment étrange... je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire. Hum... dit-moi qu'il… enfin qu'il n'a rien vu, demanda-t-elle les joues en feu.

-Tout de même, je ne suis pas vicieux à ce point, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Il n'était pas présent…

-Ça me rassure… en tout cas cette drogue est tenace !

-Elle restera tant que je n'ai pas assouvi mes fantasmes, dit-elle nonchalamment, réalisant que trop tard qu'elle avait trop parlé.

-Alors c'est ça ? En fait tu m'as menti.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » S'interloqua-t-elle d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés.

Elle était vexée d'être accuser à tors, car elle n'avait pas mentit, mais n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle ressentait et sur les origines d'Emma ou même sur Henry. Il y avait une petite nuance.

« Tu pensais n'être qu'un contrat, mais au final moi je ne suis qu'un fantasme et rien de plus ! » S'indigna la blonde dont la déception se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

Les yeux écarquillés, Regina ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et une telle déception.

« Non ce n'est pas… Emma… »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était prise dans une sorte de spirale de sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Elle ne voyait pas Emma comme un fantasme, même si elle en faisait partie. Cependant, elle de savait pas s'il y avait plus. C'était la fille de Snow, la mère d'Henry, elle avait sûrement brisé la malédiction avec leur baiser et cela faisait trop pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas croire que _cette_ femme puisse être cette personne qu'elle attendait… elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire, mais comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à saisir. Cette attirance encore vive, ce bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti, ce lâcher prise qui l'avait enivré et déstabilisé. Le « Cheshire » rendait les choses encore pire, jamais elle n'arrivera à assouvir ses fantasmes parce qu'elle ne considérait pas Emma comme tel, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ragea intérieurement... jamais elle ne se libérera de ce chat.

« Voyons Majesté, vous savez que les fantasmes ne sont pas seulement liés aux plaisirs… charnels. Ce sont des désirs qui peuvent être aussi psychologique, intervient-il face à l'air perdu de Regina. Il vous suffit de répondre à ses questions. Alors Majesté, que désirez-vous vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et mystérieuse un brin taquine.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux émeraudes brillantes, perçantes et déstabilisantes.

Cette situation était tellement irréelle, imprévisible… et même surprenante. Cette femme était entrée dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'elle était allée vers elle, pour son fils, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait été séduite. Parce qu'elle n'avait fait que penser à elle, que de rêver d'elle, que de s'imaginer une nouvelle fois près d'elle afin de pouvoir la connaitre. Elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière et, au final, le « Cheshire » lui avait permis de suivre son cœur.

« Vous voyez que ce n'est pas si néfaste. » Continua le chat près d'Emma, un large sourire.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, ne voulant même pas répondre et vit l'air décontenancé de la blonde.

« Emma tu n'es pas qu'un fantasme, avoua-t-elle une main sur le bras de la jeune blonde pour l'inciter à la regarder. Tu as été dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées pendant près de trois mois. J'en devenais folle, parce que c'était bien plus troublant pour moi que tu ne le penses. Et encore, je ne savais pas tout de toi. Mais toute cette histoire n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses et je me suis perdue entre ma raison et mon cœur. Comprendre qui tu es, ce que je ressens près de toi m'as rendue nerveuse. Je n'ai pas eu l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi et cela fait depuis si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel bien-être, que j'en ai été effrayé... c'est si… soudain, soupira-t-elle. Cela va te paraître étrange mais je suis venue te chercher et je veux que tu rentres avec moi… je dois te présenter ta famille. Bien sûr, tu as le choix, c'est précipité et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me suivre. Puis peut-être que tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que tu penses... après tout tu pourrais me détester, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée seule et… »

Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes pour la couper étaient douce, délivrant un baiser d'une infinie tendresse. Son cœur avait repris sa course endiablée et une main effleura son bras blessé. Elle sentit une chaleur en émaner, pas un feu qui aurait pu brûler sa chair, mais une caresse apaisante.

« Je voulais que tu arrêtes de parler, souffla Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Tu as réussi, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau comme incapable de se détacher de cette bouche délicate et enivrante.

-Eh bien on avance ! » S'exclama le chat joyeusement en tapant ses pattes avant, les yeux ronds comme deux billes.

Regina s'écarta pour poser ses yeux sur son bras blessé. Elle déroula la bande pour voir que la blessure avait disparu.

« J'ai…

-Oui, tu m'as soigné.

-Tout cela… enfin cela fait beaucoup de chose... mais j'ai envie de te croire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi…

-Vivante. » Termina-t-elle, ressentant la même chose.

Elle répondit à son sourire timide et réalisa que l'aube était en train de pointer le bout de son nez.

« Nous devons nous débarrasser de mes cauchemars.

-Je me porte volontaire, Majesté. » Proposa Emma d'une voix sensuelle, un sourire en coin.

Regina sourit, amusée et charmeuse. Mais c'était un vrai sourire comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Elle avait retrouvé la mère d'Henry, la fille de Snow, la femme de ses rêves et maintenant… que devait-elle faire ?

Que désirait-elle plus que tout ?

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors ? Suis-je encore frustrante et sadique ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello,**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et aiment cette fiction un peu folle :) Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, les habitués, comme les nouveaux et je n'oublis pas les anonymes qui ne donnent pas leurs avis mais qui prennent tout de même le temps de me lire.**

 **J'ai été sadique, frustrante, je sais et je m'en excuse... mais ne claquez pas la porte ou ne faites pas grève (dixit Gottevil ^^) j'ai besoin de vos avis :)**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, d'où ce retard.**

 **Bien qu'il y ait un peu de drama, j** **'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Maintenant réveille-toi_

.

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air sereine comme si le monde n'existait plus que pour elles et elles seules. Une main douce caressa sa joue un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien et des lèvres s'approchèrent pour effleurer les siennes, lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge non loin d'elle.

« Majesté, je comprends votre engouement mais je doute que ce soit le moment. »

Regina sourit à la remarque du chat et passa ses mains sous le haut d'Emma sentant sa peau frémir, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Je suis toujours là ! »

Elle pressa encore plus le corps de la blonde et effleura du bout de sa langue celle qui se trouvait être bien plus aventureuse par la suite, entendant un gémissement discret qui exalta ses sens.

« Surtout faites comme si je n'existais pas, argua le chat, vexé d'être oublié et ignoré.

-Je vous assure que j'aimerai pouvoir, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents contre les lèvres tant désirées.

-Hum... ? Interagit la blonde, curieuse.

-Le chat.

-Oh… je l'avais oublié.

-Bah voyons, souffla la boule de poil les yeux plissés vers Emma.

-En même temps elle ne vous voit pas, alors comprenez qu'elle vous oublie.

-Si vous le dites… elle ne fait pas d'effort, dit-il d'une voix hautaine détournant les yeux en soufflant par le museau.

-Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de personnage, réalisa Regina, un sourire esquissant ses lèvres, amusée par le comportement boudeur du chat.

-Regina ? Interpella Emma.

-Oui ?

-N'aurais-tu pas oublié… quelque chose ? Demanda la blonde un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle l'observait, avant de baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, où est mon satané chemisier…

-Tu peux rester comme ça aussi, quoique... avec ce chat vicelard…

-OH ! S'offusqua le chat les yeux ronds. Vicelard ? Attention ou je vais me fâcher, menaça-t-il une patte en l'air sortant d'un coup toutes ses griffes.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le vexer, conseilla Regina tout en remettant son soutien-gorge.

-Oh mais non c'était de la taquinerie, rien de plus, sourit Emma d'un air espiègle ne voyant pas le chat lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

-Il faut retrouver les filles.

-Avec ton double et ta mère en bas ? Avant on pourrait… les faire disparaitre ? Proposa la blonde plus charmeuse.

-Miss Swan attention de ne pas trop vous enflammer » Taquina-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Tout en remettant son chemisier, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer pour la ramener auprès d'un corps chaud.

« Je compte sur vous pour calmer mes ardeurs. » Souffla la blonde à son oreille, la faisant frémir de plus belle.

De nouveau un raclement de gorge les arrêta dans leur élan. Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait succomber… encore. Tout en sachant désormais qui était Emma, d'ailleurs elle l'acceptait étrangement. Peut-être parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle assouvissait une certaine vengeance envers Snow, après tout elle avait peut-être volé le cœur de sa fille. N'était-ce pas la pire des vengeances ? Mais pour l'heure, le chat lui avait bien dit que ses fantasmes n'étaient pas seulement charnels et il était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour succomber à ses envies peu chastes. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen. Ramener Emma à sa mère, ainsi qu'auprès de son fils, fera peut-être évoluer les choses, lui permettant de se débarrasser du chat. Du moins si elle avouait à Emma qu'elle avait adopté son fils, chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire jusque là.

Une révélation à la fois était peut-être plus judicieux, que de tout lui déballer d'un coup, au risque de la voir s'enfuir en courant.

La situation était bien assez étrange sans en rajouter.

Tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de boutonner son chemisier, sous les assauts répétés de la blonde - non sans la réprimander de plusieurs regards noirs et de tapes sur les mains -, celle-ci reprit enfin son sérieux. Regina remit rapidement son chemisier dans son pantalon et suivit la blonde vers la porte. Après une rapide évaluation des risques, Emma fit signe à Regina et toutes deux sortirent l'une après l'autre sur le pallier. Ses chaussures en main, la Maire marchait à pas de loup afin de ne pas ameuter les deux furies, dont les voix c'étaient étrangement tues. Le silence était troublant et seulement entrecoupé par le grincement discret des marches de l'escalier qui les menèrent vers le hall d'entrée.

Celui-ci n'avait pas survécu après l'attaque et ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille.

Derrière Emma, elle ne vit pas la jeune femme s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans. Elle allait parler quand elle vit une porte s'entrouvrir juste devant elles, dans un renfoncement. Retenant toutes deux leurs respirations, elles soufflèrent quand elles virent apparaitre une tignasse rousse et un sourire taquin, suivit par une blonde à la mine sérieuse et renfrognée pour finir sur une autre blonde qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui d'un regard.

Elle devait s'en douter : Kathryn était vraiment en colère.

Il était drôle - voire même étrange -, de constater que le petit écureuil, qui avait pris place sur l'épaule de Kathryn, ne semblait pas gêner la jeune femme. Pire, celui-ci reproduisait certains de ses gestes et la plupart de ses mimiques. Emma avait bien failli se faire mordre le doigt en s'en approchant de trop près, voyant par la même occasion l'œil noir que lui lançait l'ancienne princesse. Dans une pose ferme et rageuse, Kathryn observa de nouveau son amie en train de remettre ses talons. Les bras croisés, le regard noir - tout comme l'écureuil - elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour montrer sa colère, ses traits en disaient long. Regina était partagée entre l'envie irrésistible de lui poser la question qui la démangeait, concernant l'écureuil... et celle de s'excuser. Mais quand Kathryn ouvrit enfin la bouche pour cracher une question sèchement, elle se sentit comme une adolescente prise en faute.

« Vous foutiez quoi là-haut ? »

Bien sûr ce qui arriva en premier aux lèvres de Regina, mais surtout dans son esprit, fut cette scène où elle se trouvait à moitié nue et à califourchon sur Emma. Mais… elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire cela et au final seuls trois mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Rien du tout.

-Rien du tout ? Et ce _rien du tout_ prend près d'une heure ? Il méritait que tu me laisses avec une araignée monstrueuse aussi haute qu'un cheval ! S'indigna la blonde, les joues rougies par la colère.

-Je vois que tu t'en es très bien sortie, sauf si cet écureuil est une menace…

-Non, c'est l'araignée... mais ne change pas de sujet ! Tu m'as abandonnée face à l'une de mes plus grandes peurs.

-Je ne te suis plus... comment une araignée devient un écureuil si tu n'as pas de magie... et puis comment ça je change de sujet ?

-On peut transformer nos rêves, révéla l'ancienne princesse. C'est l'autre boule de poile, sadique, qui m'en a parlé mais les deux furies dans le salon sont TES cauchemars, alors je ne peux rien faire… et oui tu changes de sujet !

-Eh bien faute de s'en débarrasser, je peux au moins essayer de les rendre inoffensives... puis c'est faux je ne change pas de sujet, je constate qu'un écureuil me bourre un œil noir, depuis ton épaule ! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions tout de même !

-Oh Madame s'occupe de mon écureuil ! Mais moi aussi je pourrais _constater_ le fait que tu reviens de je ne sais où complètement débraillée.

-Je ne suis pas complètement… Kathryn arrête d'inventer des choses qui ne se sont pas déroulées !

-Ah oui, j'invente ? Mais bon dieu Regina, ta blonde est rouge comme une pivoine, elle a attaché ses boutons en mettant lundi avec mardi, affirma Karhryn en levant une main vers Emma qui remarqua qu'en effet, elle avait loupé un bouton. Et toi tu n'as même pas pris le temps de refermer ton haut correctement ! On voit même ton soutien-gorge et je remercie le ciel que tu l'ais remi celui-là, s'agaça-t-elle face à la confusion évidente de la brune qui resserrait les pans de son chemisier. Ce n'est pas que cela me déplaise car tu fais ce que tu veux, mais arrête de dire qu'il ne sait rien passé. »

Entre Emma qui n'osait plus regarder qui que ce soit, sentant les regards réprobateurs sur elle, et Regina les joues légèrement rougies en train de se reboutonner correctement, il y avait de quoi être médusé. Et d'ailleurs c'était bien l'expression la plus parlante pour Anna et Elsa, non loin d'elles.

« Bah on voit que certaines s'amusent…, souffla l'aînée des deux un brin surprise.

-En plus de cette fameuse Magie qu'elle a soudainement, je me souviens qu'Emma a toujours eu le feu au… »

Le coup de coude qu'Anna reçue dans les côtes lui coupa la chique dans un son étouffé, qui attira le regard intrigué des trois autres. Emma n'avait pas manqué la remarque et remercia silencieusement Elsa d'avoir arrêté sa sœur.

« Oui bon… ce n'était pas voulu qu'on vous laisse seule face à cette chose…, s'excusa Regina à demi-mot.

-Je n'ai pas su contrôler la Magie et on a atterri dans une des chambres, expliqua Emma en se passant une main sur la nuque.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu te rends compte que tu as… enfin elle est recherchée, rappela Elsa d'un ton de reproche.

-Je pense que le contrat sur nos têtes est un faux, attesta Regina, suspicieuse. J'ai une idée de la personne qui vous a contacté et même si je ne connais pas ses motivations exactes, je peux vous assurez que je n'ai pas commis ces crimes dont on m'accuse. Certes je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur mais cela n'a rien à voir avec votre contrat.

-C'est sûr que si vous dites que la femme qui a détruit une partie de la villa, c'était vous dans le passé et surtout dans un autre monde, et bien je n'aurais pas aimé me frotter à vous à ce moment la, pouffa Anna.

-Et on change _encore_ de sujet. » Grogna Kathryn en levant les bras au ciel, imité pas le petit écureuil.

La situation était tout de même étrange et embarrassante.

« Comment as-tu osé ! » Hurla une voix aigue et rageuse depuis l'entrée, dans l'ouverture causée par les Reines.

En fait, non, la situation pouvait être plus étrange et bien plus embarrassante.

« C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus qu'elle. » Souffla Regina, indignée avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle venue.

Snow dans toute sa splendeur, plus jeune, plus rebelle avec sa tenue de sauvageonne, ses cheveux longs et ondulés d'un noir de jet, son arc en main et son carquois dans son dos. Snow avec son air vindicatif et renfrogné. Ce n'était pas la gentille, la douce, la si frêle petite fille ou même l'institutrice qu'elle avait connue, mais bien cette femme qu'elle avait longtemps pourchassée. Il était étrange de la voir ainsi sur le pas de la porte, faisant craquer les morceaux de bois sous ses bottes. Elle prit entre ses doigts une flèche et la tendit vers Regina à l'aide de son arc. Kathryn aux côtés de la brune suivit la scène d'un œil soucieux, même l'écureuil tremblait et appréhendait la suite. L'espace était exiguë et Emma se trouvait derrière elles, tandis qu'Elsa et Anna s'étaient mises dans le renfoncement de la porte qu'elles avaient précédemment empruntée, comprenant qu'il y avait _encore_ un cauchemar.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ses cauchemars soient tous liés au royaume enchanté ? Et d'ailleurs était-ce réellement un cauchemar ?

« Regina, je peux savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Emma à voix basse en se penchant vers son oreille.

-Emma je te présente ta mère, Snow White. Snow voici ta fille et maintenant que les présentations sont faites on va tous se calmer et éviter d'ameuter les autres, d'accord ?

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! Réitéra la princesse déchue.

-Snow tu te répètes ! Comment j'ai osé faire quoi ? » S'impatienta-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Voir sa mère à deux doigts de lui trancher la tête, puis son double prête à la tuer était une chose mais Snow... Elle n'avait jamais eu peur ou même rêvé que celle-ci réussisse à l'atteindre, alors pourquoi était-elle ici ?

« Majesté, ronronna le chat à sa droite, voletant prés de son oreille, vous avez la réponse à cette question. N'avez-vous pas cédé à un délicieux cauchemar, il y a peu. »

Son cœur rata un battement, elle écarquilla les yeux. Alors serait-il possible qu'elle ait pu créer ce tout nouveau cauchemar, que ses actes ont fait naitre une peur nouvelle. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de se réjouir, et même de jubiler...

« Comment as-tu osé voler le cœur de ma fille ! Hurla la petite brune pour toute réponse, bandant son arc prête à envoyer cette flèche tout droit dans le cœur de l'ancienne reine.

-Oups... lâcha Kathryn, là je crois qu'on est dans la mouise...

-Merci pour ta brillante intervention, cracha Regina entre ses dents.

-En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait des galipettes avec la fille de ma pire ennemie, plaisanta la blonde à voix basse.

-Je n'ai pas...

-QUOI ? Espèce de garce ! S'égosilla Snow les yeux révulsés.

-Oh merde...

\- Kathryn, ton aide est vraiment... bénéfique, ironisa la brune, levant les mains afin de calmer les tensions. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Snow, je...

-Ok, on se calme, je suis adulte, je fais bien ce que je veux d'accord, intervient Emma. Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec Regina ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. »

Ce ne pouvait pas être pire.

Regina laissa retomber ses épaules et ses bras, elle passa une main sur son visage se demandant comment cela pouvait être possible d'être entourée par ces deux blondes, qui n'avaient aucune gêne et n'hésitaient pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat. En revanche le visage décomposé de Snow, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson qui manquait d'air, lui donna l'envie de rire. Et, elle se retenait tant bien que mal. Après un silence pesant, elle allait répliquer quand une voix la fit frissonner.

Si... cela pouvait être _encore_ pire.

« Voyez-vous ça, mais c'est qu'elle tient tête à sa mère, lança l'Evil Queen d'une voix rauque et suave, venant de derrière le petite groupe.

-J'en connais une autre, qui n'hésite pas à le faire, remarqua la Reine de Cœur à ses côtés.

-Maman si tu pouvais garder tes remarques, cela m'arrangerait, s'agaça la Reine.

-Si tu avais pris un peu plus le temps de prendre en compte mes remarques, tu n'en serais pas là, renchérit Cora.

-Maman !

-Bon Bon fait ce que tu veux après tout, puisque mon avis t'indiffère. »

L'Evil Queen leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau le groupe face à elle, les dents serrées.

« C'est pas possible, souffla Snow les yeux encore plus ronds en voyant les deux Reines. Mais... mais...

-Mais encore ? Je vois que ta narration ne s'est pas arrangée, nargua l'Evil Queen, un rire espiègle étouffé par ses lèvres.

-Et si... on en profitait pour se faire la malle, proposa Emma aux deux autres.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, confirma Kathryn.

-Hum... et dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes légèrement encerclées, rappela Regina sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elles se battent...

-Voyons pourquoi nous battre ? Alors que nous sommes là pour toi Regina, argua la voix grave de son double.

-Tu m'as tant déçu et exilé, renchérit Cora.

-Tu as volé le cœur de ma fille, rappela Snow.

-Tu as oublié qui tu étais. » Finit par dire l'Evil Queen d'une voix bien plus sombre et caverneuse.

Alors que l'aube se levait peu à peu, les nuages recouvraient le ciel et l'entrée resta dans la pénombre. Toujours face à Snow, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Comment pouvait-elle réaliser ses fantasme dans ce chaos... elle se rappela des mots de Kathryn, elle pouvait au moins transformer ses cauchemars, mais comment pouvaient-elles les rendre inoffensives ? Ce n'était pas comme transformer une araignée en écureuil.

Cependant, elle pouvait au moins leur enlever leurs armes et leurs pouvoirs.

Elle ferma les yeux les imaginant toutes trois sans aucuns moyens d'attaquer et les interactions qui suivirent confirmèrent que cela avait marché. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle vit Snow les mains vides, stupéfaite, puis entendit les grognements d'indignation de son double comme ceux de sa mère derrière elle. Regina souriait, jubilant presque de ce pouvoir que lui offrait le Cheshire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de son ancienne belle-fille. Ce regard haineux, colérique, ses yeux marron luisant d'une rage que la princesse avait dû contenir pendant des années et que Regina n'avait jamais vu. Tout comme ce sourire qui réussit à lui glacer les os, les dents serrées Snow n'en avait pas terminé et ressemblait désormais à une princesse cauchemardesque. Celle-ci se baissa prestement attrapa un bout de bois à ses pieds - reste de la porte d'entrée -, et dans un cri de rage, qui fit frémir le groupe comme un seule homme, elle se rua sur Regina son arme de fortune telle un poignard qu'elle irait lui planter en plein cœur.

Regina ne pouvait pas fuir, ses jambes ne répondaient plus, elle était prête à se défendre contre cette furie brune. D'ores et déjà une épée apparut dans sa main droite et cette fois elle ne se perdrait pas dans cette idée vaine qu'elle pourrait mourir pour tout arrêter, pour se réveiller dans son lit.

Cette fois elle allait se battre.

Concentrée sur Snow qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de bagarre derrière elle quand un cri de rage venant de son double l'incita, bien malgré elle, à se détourner une fraction de seconde, une simple petite fraction de seconde.

« Regina ! »

Elle vit furtivement qu'Emma était emprise avec l'Evil Queen et se détourna pour apercevoir la chevelure blonde de Kathryn lui cacher la vue. Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre et même la bagarre qui se déroulait derrière semblait s'être stoppée d'un coup, ramenant le silence sur cet étrange champ de bataille.

Elle vit le regard effrayé de Snow, par dessus l'épaule de Kathryn. La furie brune s'était complètement calmée et recula de quelques pas, titubant avant de tomber sur le sol les yeux exorbités et voilés de larmes, rivés sur l'ancienne princesse.

« Kathryn ? »

Regina sentait son cœur s'accélérer par l''angoisse, son amie était dos à elle et elle craignait le pire. Elle entendit une plainte étouffée et vit l'arme de fortune ensanglantée dans la main de la blonde, tomber sur le sol par la suite. Regina posa sa main tremblante sur le bras de Kathryn pour la tourner vers elle, avec toute l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait faire preuve en cet instant. Elle ne put contenir un cri quand son amie retomba dans ses bras son chemisier blanc taché de sang. Regina laissa sa lame choir à terre et resserra son étreinte, tout en appuyant instinctivement sur cette plaie où le sang ne cessait de s'en échapper.

Paniquée ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle essayait au mieux de contenir le liquide pourpre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré pour quelqu'un, qu'elle n'avait pas tenue une personne dans ses bras sentant son corps de plus en plus lourd.

« Non non non... ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, d'accord, tu vas te réveiller, on va se réveiller.

-Regina... c'était... vraiment débile comme idée... hein ? » Demanda la blonde difficilement tandis qu'un filé de sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Regina ne put réprimer un rire étouffé, bien qu'un goût de larme se glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'était vraiment une idée idiote. » Sourit-elle tandis qu'elle plaça Kathryn contre elle et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, de sa main valide, dans un geste tendre.

Kathryn toussa du sang et souffla bruyamment avant que ses yeux papillonnent.

« Reste avec moi ! Kat' ! »

Emma se débâtait pour sortir de la poigne de l'Evil Queen et réussit à user de la Magie et de sa force pour l'envoyer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle arriva auprès de Regina et s'agenouilla en face d'elle mettant l'une de ses mains sur la sienne.

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard... avec la magie je peux la soigner... comme avec toi. »

Elle essayait de se concentrer mais aucune lumière, aucune chaleur apaisante ne sortirent de ses doigts tremblants.

« Pardonne... moi Regina... » Murmura la blonde dans un dernier souffle.

Les doigts qui s'étaient accrochés au chemisier de Regina se détendirent pour glisser le long de son bras et retomber mollement sur le sol.

« NON ! Kathryn on va te sauver, on... Kathryn ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'aucun souffle ou murmure, aucun signe ne montraient que son amie pourrait lui répondre.

Le petit écureuil debout à ses côtés, avait les bras ballant et regardait la blonde tristement avant de disparaitre peu à peu.

Elle avait envie de broyer le cœur de Snow, mais rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser et elle le savait. Rien ne pouvait ramener Kathryn. Cela ne pouvait être réel, elle ne pouvait être morte.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, se sentant tout aussi impuissante, elle l'observa et releva son regard vers les Reines tandis que Regina fixait sa main sanglante.

Il fallait que cela s'arrête se disait-elle inlassablement, tout en reposant délicatement son amie sur le sol.

Tout cela n'était que pure folie.

«Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir tout arrêter, scanda la voix calme du chat tandis qu'il se faisait toujours invisible même pour elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, souffla Regina dans un murmure. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça aussi calmement, alors qu'elle est morte ! » Ragea-t-elle les dents serrés.

Elle se redressa déterminée à combattre son double et sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les supplications de Snow qui pleurait, culpabilisait, d'avoir tué de sang froid une innocente. Parce que si elle le faisait, si elle la croisait du regard elle était sur qu'elle la tuerait sans une once de remords et elle ne voulait surtout pas replonger dans ses travers. Snow n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout n'était qu'un simple cauchemar se répéta-elle.

Elle voulut remettre la main sur son arme, mais celle-ci n'était plus là et une pointe froide se posa sur son cou. Elle se tourna lentement observant son double debout face à elle et dans un excès de rage réussit à faire apparaitre une autre lame dans sa main. Elle écarta celle de son double dans un geste vif, afin de la combattre en toute équité.

« STOP »

La voix forte de la Reine de Cœur arrêta le combat, tandis que les lames glissaient l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit métallique et que leurs yeux, perçants, ne se lâchaient pas. Elles se repoussèrent toujours face à face, quand Regina reconnue cette voix hésitante qui la figea d'horreur.

« Maman ? Demanda Henry, l'air inquiet, ne comprennent pas ce qu'il faisait ici si soudainement.

-Qu'est ce que... tu n'as plus de magie, je te l'ai enlevé ! S'insurgea Regina.

-Mais n'est-ce pas la l'une de tes peurs ? Interrogea Cora d'une voix hautaine.

-Lâche-le, tu m'en veux, tu es déçu mais c'est moi qui dois subir les conséquences de mes actes et non lui ! Lâche-le ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix grave et tremblante.

-Mais dit moi Regina, qui vas-tu choisir : Ton fils ou cette femme ? Que désires-tu le plus ? » Souffla Cora d'une voix sombre, souriant malicieusement.

Regina ne pouvait pas faire ce choix horrible entre son fils et cette femme qui représentait bien plus qu'une rencontre dans un bar. Elle se tourna vers Emma qui suivait la scène d'un air effaré, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi faire en cet instant. Elle croisa enfin son regard et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas, elle vit sa détermination et cette lueur réconfortante. Elle vit ce qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis si longtemps : qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Là en cet instant, elle sut ce qu'elle désirait même si c'était fou, même si c'était presque irréel.

« C'est ton fils, souffla-t-elle pour Emma la voyant écarquiller les yeux. C'est notre fils et jamais je ne choisirai l'un ou l'autre, répondit-elle tout en ce tournant vers les Reines, je choisis les deux ... Emma ! »

Comprenant instinctivement ce qu'elle demandait, Emma usa de la magie et repoussa Cora dans la pièce voisine afin de libérer Henry de son emprise. Celui-ci s'était baissé et avait recouvert sa tête de ses bras pour ensuite observer sa mère se battre avec l'Evil Queen. Regina fut désarmée d'un coup violent et évita de justesse le tranchant mortel de la lame, mais un coup d'épaule la fit basculer en arrière sur les marches d'escaliers. Son double se rapprocha et du coin de l'œil, Regina aperçut Emma prête à bondir pour la protéger. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, pas encore, pas elle. A sa grande surprise son double se stoppa perturbée par l'intervention inopinée de Snow, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la désarmer. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus surprise de voir Snow aussi téméraire ou si c'était le fait que son ancienne ennemie essayait de l'aider. Son double repoussa la princesse déchue contre le mur d'un violent coup de coude avant de se détourner vers elles. Emma en avait profité pour aller aider Regina, mais déjà la Reine fut de retour et bien plus furieuse que jamais, les séparant d'un coup de lame. Au lieu de s'en prendre à Regina, elle se tourna vers Emma qui essayait de se concentrer dans la précipitation pour utiliser la magie, mais seulement quelques crépitements s'échappèrent de ses mains. L'Evil Queen se rua sur elle, la faisant tomber en arrière dans un rire rauque et machiavélique, levant la lame prête à l'abattre.

Et tout se passa très vite devant les yeux horrifié et remplie de larme d'Anna et Elsa qui avaient enfin quitté le renfoncement, pour s'occuper du corps sans vie de Kathryn.

La lame s'enfonça et un gémissement de douleur s'étouffa dans la gorge de Regina.

« Non ! »

Elle avait entendu le cri d'Emma

« Maman ! »

Elle avait entendu le hurlement d'Henry.

Puis elle avait senti les bras de cette étrange blonde autour d'elle et la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle sentait son corps devenir plus léger, mais aussi son cœur se ralentir et son sang s'échapper de ses veines. Elle croisa le regard de Snow puis de sa mère avant de les voir disparaître peu à peu.

« Il fallait en arriver là pour que tu comprennes, pour que tu te souviennes. » Souffla l'Evil Queen avant de disparaitre peu à peu comme les autres.

Tout disparaissait, ne laissant place qu'au silence.

« Maintenant réveille-toi. »

.

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue tandis que le silence l'entourait.

Elle ne sait combien de temps, combien d'heure, de jours elle était restée dans le noir le plus total, dans ce froid et dans ce silence lorsqu'un bruit de fond parvint à ses oreilles. Des pleures, son nom gémit entre deux respirations, puis cette chaleurs si réconfortante qui l'entourait. La bouche pâteuse, les muscles engourdis comme si elle avait dormi des jours, elle déglutit et commença à ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Elle reconnut cette voix, celle d'Emma et elle sentit une main frêle serrer la sienne. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour se familiariser avec la lumière plus vive qui comblait la pièce où elle se trouvait et elle le vit auprès d'elle : son fils. Les yeux baissés, les larmes glissaient sur ses joues quand il croisa le regard de sa mère et que la surprise déforma ses traits.

« Maman ? »

Emma bougea et écarta quelques mèches ébène pour croiser à son tour ce regard marron qui l'avait si souvent captivé, même dans ses rêves. Regina la regarda tout aussi surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait alors qu'elle s'était sentie partir dans un autre monde.

« Mais... comment... la magie ne fonctionnait pas, je n'en avais plus... tu... tu étais morte... bégaya la blonde.

-Ta mère te dira qu'il en faut plus pour me tuer, plaisanta Regina la voix rauque, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Félicitation Majesté, vous avez réussi à surmonter vos peurs, souffla la voix enjouée du chat apparaissant face à elle, lui faisant une courbette respectueuse.

-C'était une sorte de test ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se redressant, aidé par Emma.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi, avoua-t-il, l'air plus pensif.

-Vous ne me répondez pas.

-Ce n'était pas un test.

-Mais je n'ai pas assouvi mes... »

Le chat se mit à rire la coupant dans sa phrase et roula sur lui même.

« Vous avez fait bien plus, le « Cheshire » vous a amenez là où il voulait, il vous a fait prendre conscience de ce que vous désiriez le plus.

-Alors il fallait juste que j'en prenne conscience ?

-Dans certaine civilisation, rompre une malédiction, un sortilège, ne ce fait pas avec un baiser d'amour véritable, mais avec un acte d'amour désintéressé.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour protéger celle qui pourtant vous a longtemps fait peur. Vous l'avez fait pour votre fils mais aussi pour elle et non par intérêt personnel. Tout comme votre amie vous a protégé, rajouta-t-il. L'amitié aussi reste une forme d'amour.

-Kathryn... » Souffla-t-elle tout en se détournant vers Anna, qui tenait toujours le corps de la blonde.

Elle se leva suivit par Henry et Emma, puis se rapprocha des trois jeunes femmes.

«Elle est..., dit Anna la voix tremblante par ses sanglots, réconfortée par sa sœur à ses côtés.

-Dite-moi que c'est la même chose ! Dite-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! Intima Regina à l'intention du chat qui les avait suivit.

-Regardez par vous même. »

Elle prit la main de son amie et remarqua enfin sa peau plus rosée et sa poitrine se soulever légèrement, malgré le sang présent sur sa chemise. D'une main, elle écarta quelques mèches et la posa sur la joue plus chaude de Kathryn. Un souffle s'échappa d'entre les lèvres rosies et l'incita à se rapprocher, attendant peut-être un mot de sa part.

« N'en profite pas pour m'embrasser... je suis déjà réveillée. » Chuchota l'ancienne princesse d'une voix éraillée un léger sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Regina se mit à sourire franchement, amusée et soulagée. Elle la vit ouvrir les yeux et croisa son regard. Kathryn se redressa tant bien que mal et sentit soudainement les bras de son amie l'entourer.

« Je saurai, dorénavant, qu'il faut que je fasse la morte pour avoir une vraie étreinte de ta part, taquina la blonde.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, s'exaspéra Regina, étouffant un rire rauque. Tu étais vraiment morte Kathryn, souffla-t-elle plus sérieuse, s'écartant de son amie pour retrouver ses yeux.

-Oui, c'était... ça faisait un mal de chien ! Snow n'y est pas allée de main morte et je saurai m'en rappeler si je me dispute avec elle... Mais maintenant, tout est fini non ?

-Vraisemblablement, nos actes héroïques ont effacé nos cauchemars.

-Mais l'autre chat est encore là ?

-Pas seulement, fit remarquer le chat en montrant Henry puis le petit écureuil qui reprit sa place sur l'épaule de Kathryn.

-Il ne me dérange pas mais comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda l'ancienne princesse tout en gratouillant le ventre de son nouvel acolyte.

-Toute substance bonne ou mauvaise met un certain temps à se résorber.

-Mais... je ne devrais pas être là, réalisa Henry. Je dormais chez Mary-Margaret... »

Regina se leva et se retourna suivit par les trois autres, dont Anna et Elsa qui n'osait pas parler, encore sous le choc de voir Kathryn bel et bien vivante. Regina vit qu'Emma était plus pensive voire décontenancée, elle observait Henry d'un œil scrutateur ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Tu es un garçon très intelligent ! L'aube arrive, tu vas bientôt te réveiller et tout cela n'aura été qu'un rêve pour toi, expliqua le chat en lui tapotant le crâne.

-Je serais bientôt de retour Henry, rassura Regina. Nous serons là, rectifia-t-elle levant les yeux vers Emma qui fuyait son regard jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main prenne la sienne et la sorte de sa torpeur.

-Vous n'allez pas disparaitre ? Vous me promettez que vous allez rentrer, toutes les deux ? »

Emma l'observa soudain indécise et visiblement chamboulée par toutes ces récentes révélations, se confrontant à la réalité avec plus de force. Le rêve était une sortie de secours, on pouvait oublier, on pouvait se détourner et elle pouvait encore le faire... Regina croisa son regard et vit cette peur au fond de ces deux émeraudes qui l'épiaient intensément. Elle-même avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait quand elles rentreraient, mais elle avait fait un choix, elle avait été jusque là et tout cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Emma la devança.

Agenouillée devant Henry, elle lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire timide.

« Promis, nous rentreront... ensemble.

-Allons-y ! J'ai hâte de voir cette charmante ville. » S'extasia le chat un large sourire aux lèvres, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Kathryn.

Henry prit la main de sa mère adoptive et leur sourit avant de lier leurs mains. Il s'évanouit dans les airs, les laissant face à face plongées dans le regard de l'une et l'autre, en proie à toutes sortes de questions et d'émotions.

Regina se disait que tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant n'était pas simplement dû à la Magie.

« Ramène-moi. » Souffla Emma, un regard intense et fixement ancré dans les orbes sombres.

Regina opina et serra la main de la blonde, elle prenait la bonne décision.

Elle s'était réveillée, maintenant il était temps de rentrer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Mes excuses pour mon retard mais je ne suis pas du tout sûre de ce chapitre, il ne voulait pas s'écrire et je le publie en étant à moitié satisfaite.**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre.**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, plus calme cette fois. Pour celles et ceux qui attendent une scène M avec impatience et bien ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais je vous préviendrai ;) Qui sait, peut-être dans le suivant ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et à dans une semaine.**

* * *

 _Se confronter un peu plus à la réalité._

.

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Après quatre heures de route dans un silence pesant, elles étaient enfin arrivées à la frontière de Storybrooke.

Regina fixait l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Kathryn l'observait consciencieusement. Celle-ci la voyait serrer le volant fortement, au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

L'ancienne princesse avait essayé de parler avec son amie après leur départ de la villa. Elles avaient quitté les collègues d'Emma et ce champ de bataille, miraculeusement remit en ordre. Comme si Mary Poppins et une armée d'elfes de maison s'étaient empressées de tout nettoyer. Et fort heureusement, Anna était assez douée en informatique pour trafiquer les vidéos de surveillance. Les deux sœurs avaient promis à Emma qu'elles ne parleraient pas de cette étrange nuit et n'avaient surtout pas l'envie de passer pour deux folles en racontant que, par exemple, le Chat de Lewis Carroll les avait fait tourner en bourrique. Puis après tout, elles n'avaient presque rien vu.

Kathryn tenta une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation à leur hôtel, quand elles se préparaient et se changeaient. Puis à l'appartement d'Emma quand celle-ci faisait son sac, y fourrant sa vieille couverture dedans, seul vestige de son passé. Pour finir, elle avait retenté lors de leur pause déjeuné et café. Mais rien, ou à peine quelques mots échangés, par ci par là, qui ne suffirent pas à faire sortir Regina de son angoissant mutisme. Même Emma s'était plongée dans son assiette voire noyée dans son chocolat, sûrement perdue entre ses désirs et ses peurs qu'elle évitait de montrer. La nuit blanche, qu'elles avaient passé, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Kathryn savait que la fatigue n'était pas la seule cause et espérait que tout se décoincerait lors de la confrontation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exaspérée, de se dire que son amie et la fille de Snow étaient deux grandes handicapées du sentiment… même avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, aussi soudain que cela puisse être.

« Tu sais que Snow ne va pas te sauter dessus pour t'étrangler ou t'assommer à coup de poêle à frire, taquina l'ancienne princesse.

-Je sais…

-Puis, même si tu as _omis_ de me dire qu'Emma, la femme de tes rêves sulfureux, était _aussi_ la mère d'Henry, elle t'a rassurée sur ses intentions. Tu restes celle qui a élevé Henry et donc tu es sa mère aussi.

-Je sais…

-Elle veut apprendre à le connaître, elle veut s'assurer qu'il est heureux et peut-être avoir une petite place dans sa vie.

-Je sais…

-Et sinon tu penses élargir ton vocabulaire ? Non parce que dit moi où est le bouton pour débrancher le répondeur automatique et te faire dire autre chose, genre : _Mais oui Kathryn, tu as raison, tu es la meilleure… bla bla bla_ … » Taquina-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë, qu'elle accentua sur la fin. Elle vit un minuscule sourire en coin s'esquisser sur les lèvres de la conductrice. La blonde posa sa main sur le bras de Regina et le remonta. S'amusant à l'escalader avec deux doigts, sous l'œil intrigué de la Maire. Avant que celle-ci ne dise quoique ce soit, Kathryn appuya sur le bout de son nez pour ensuite se faire chasser d'un geste de la main. « Ah bah je crois que j'ai trouvé, dommage j'étais prête à faire une fouille au corps, gloussa-t-elle devant la mine faussement outrée de son amie.

-Idiote, lâcha Regina, un sourire plus appuyé, observant furtivement son rétro central pour voir que la coccinelle jaune les suivait toujours.

-Je sais…, imita la blonde d'une voix rauque, avant de se faire pincer la cuisse, faisant sursauter l'écureuil qui dormait roulé en boule. Aie ! J'espère que tu ne lui fais pas ça à ta blonde, ricana-t-elle, voyant le sourire de Regina s'effacer. Bon est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien je…

-Regina il n'y a pas rien, je le vois quand tu te caches derrière tes mensonges. Tu es tendue et si ce n'est pas Henry ou Snow c'est forcément Emma. Je suis ta BFF oui ou flute !

-BFF ?

-Faut toujours que tu partes sur autre chose pour changer de sujet ! Best Friend Forever…, souffla l'ancienne princesse.

-Je me demandais juste où tu avais entendu pareil abréviation.

-C'est Anna… ne change pas de sujet !

-Kathryn…

-Oui c'est moi, sourit la blonde, elle joua avec ses sourcils faisant lever les yeux au ciel de son interlocutrice.

-J'ai beau savoir ce que je désire au fond de moi, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'y faire, tout ça me tombe dessus alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je voulais juste retrouver la mère d'Henry.

-Et tu as trouvé bien plus.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de plus...

-Là tu es en train de fuir parce que tu as peur !

-C'est totalement faux !

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi et de ton hypocrisie…, soupira la blonde les bras croisés. Regina écoute...

-Je ne suis pas…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Coupa-t-elle, s'amusant de la mine agacée de son amie. Tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de la recontacter et même si tu l'avais recroisée tu te serais défilée. Tout compte fait, ma proposition était la bienvenue même si, à l'origine, c'était pour te permettre de souffler. Avec le recul, je pense tu n'as pas choisi cette boite au hasard, tu voulais la revoir sans pour autant l'admettre.

-Je ne sais pas..., souffla-t-elle, pensive.

-Tu sais je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais Henry avait compris que ce week-end était une nécessité.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Vaguement… il sera toujours celui qui a adouci ton cœur, mais il te reste un vide que tu n'arrives pas à combler, une colère que tu n'arrives pas à apaiser. Et je pense qu'Emma est arrivée au bon moment...

-La vie avec Henry me comble de bonheur !

-Cela ne suffit pas. Tu supportes à peine les gens de cette ville et ils ont encore du mal à te faire confiance. Henry est là mais il n'aura jamais le soutien qu'un adulte peut t'apporter. Lui aussi est heureux, bien sûr, même si pendant un temps il te voyait comme la méchante de l'histoire.

-Tu es là aussi et puis maintenant il me fait confiance… je réalise simplement que je n'arrive pas à le rendre heureux.

-C'est faux, il a su aussi être ingrat comme tu n'as pas su t'y prendre à certains moments, à cause de ton passé et de tes préoccupations. Mais tu l'a bien élevé et Emma dira la même chose… j'en suis sûre. Cependant, il a besoin de savoir d'où il vient, tout comme Emma… puis il faut dire qu'il est dans un âge difficile. Et encore ce n'est pas un adolescent !

-Je le laisserai à Emma quand ce sera le cas, ironisa Regina.

-Tu vois que tu sais tirer partie de certaines situations, railla la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum…

-Regina, tu devais le faire pour lui et je pense que pour toi aussi. Tu ne t'en rendais pas forcément compte, mais un jour ou l'autre cette solitude t'aurait engloutie et elle aurait été bien trop grande pour que tu puisses en sortir. Tu mérites de ne penser qu'à toi pour une fois et de refaire ta vie. Tu as une seconde chance...

-Mais pourquoi elle… pourquoi maintenant ?

-Cela ne se contrôle pas et puis je pense que dans un sens tu étais prête. C'est tombé sur Emma comme cela aurait pu tomber sur l'autre bûcheron dans la boite, par exemple, mais franchement je préfère largement ta blonde.

-De toute façon on en est au stade de l'attractivité, de la forte attirance. On ne parle pas non plus d'un coup de foudre...

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je…, Regina soupira et reprit d'un air las. Il y a Henry, je ne peux m'enlever cette peur égoïste qu'il la choisisse. Snow ne sera qu'un problème, éventuel, si jamais elle apprend que…

-... tu désires t'envoyer en l'air avec sa fille dans toutes les pièces de ton manoir ?

-Kathryn ! » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

La blonde partit dans un fou rire, tandis que l'esprit de Regina vaquait à l'envahir de scènes peu chastes avec la chasseuse de prime. Elle se ressaisit en s'éclaircissant la voix et ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire pour évacuer sa gêne.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, je présume, reprit la blonde plus sérieuse.

-Non, la sensation que j'ai eue à notre rencontre n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais ressentir quand nous avons pris le « Chéshire »...

-Comme dit le chat « les rêves sont le prolongement de nos désirs, nos peurs » alors subtile ou non, ils t'ont montré ce que tu ressentais vraiment au fond de toi… tu as autant de peur que de désir. Et le « Cheshire » à tout amplifié, du moins je présume...

-Oui... mais je ne suis pas... amoureuse…

-Et alors ? Et puis Regina, tu n'y es pas encore. Là tu as eu un gros coup de cœur, alors fait ce qui te passe par la tête et arrête de te poser mille questions. Si tu veux la connaître plus, l'embrasser, l'inviter au restaurant ou même passer un cap au dessus fait le et n'attends pas d'être dans un rêves ou sous l'emprise du « Cheshire », conseilla la blonde tout en gratouillant le ventre de l'écureuil, allongé sur ses cuisses.

-Et si elle ne veut pas…

-Non mais tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ?

-Il n'y a pas que le physique... et puis dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ?

-Tu as raison, elle va peut-être déchanter quand elle va savoir qu'il t'arrive de causer toute seule face à ton miroir. » Embêta Kathryn.

Regina ne répondit pas, préférant claquer sa langue et soupirer d'agacement.

« Vu comment elle te dévorait des yeux par moment et tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute qu'elle ait envie d'aller avec le premier venu, reprit la blonde. Si elle le fait c'est que tu l'as rejetée et je pense qu'elle fera plutôt une dépression à vie, dit-elle en riant de plus belle, tandis que Regina secouait la tête de gauche à droite amusée par son amie. Tu l'attires, tu l'intrigues et soit dit en passant je pense que tu en sais bien plus que moi sur ce qu'elle ressent.

-Elle était aussi troublé que moi lors de notre rencontre, mais ensuite avec cette histoire de « Cheshire » je ne sais plus si je dois y croire. Elle aurait pu être influencée…

-Peut-être, si elle en avait pris… et encore, elle aurait surtout été confronté à ses peurs et désirs. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus vraiment sous l'emprise de cette… drogue, que le Chat et Skip sont les deux seuls à rester parmi nous, je pense que tu pourras savoir ce que ressent réellement Emma.

-Skip ?

-Oui l'écureuil, il fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom.

-Tu sais qu'il risque de disparaître.

-Hum… c'est dommage. Il m'apporte plus de réconfort que Jim…

-Kathryn, te rends-tu compte que tu compares Jim à un écureuil ?

-Oui oui, sourit-elle, l'air amusé. Dit tu penses que l'on peut encore transformer nos rêves ?

-Il faudrait demander au chat, mais monsieur a décidé de faire le mort. Pourquoi ?

-Simple question, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, râla Kathryn, une moue boudeuse.

-Au moins nous sommes plus tranquilles pour les retrouvailles ! »

Plus la Mercedes se rapprochait de l'appartement, de Mary-Margaret et David, et plus la tête de Regina ressemblait à un magasin de vêtements le premier jour des soldes. Un vrai bazar, à s'arracher les cheveux, un combat entre sa raison, ses principes et ses désirs pour savoir qui aura le contrôle en premier. Et, elle sentait que ses désirs étaient furieusement en train de piétiner les deux autres pour leurs arracher des mains ce qui lui restait de self contrôle. Son cœur battait des records de vitesse, au point de se sentir nauséeuse. Elle voulait tout simplement mourir là tout de suite, plutôt que de se confronter à la réalité.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de vous débarrassez de moi, avouez ! Minauda joyeusement le chat entre les sièges avant.

-Ah bah vous voila vous, soupira Kathryn en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Très mignonne cette petite ville, Majesté.

-Merci… Bon j'ai compris quel était mon désir et les cauchemars ont disparu, alors combien de temps encore allons-nous vous avoir sur le dos ? Demanda la brune, excédée.

-Tout dépend.

-Tout dépend de quoi ? J'avais compris que maintenant nous devions attendre que cela se résorbe…, s'interrogea Kathryn.

-Vous avez bien compris et comme je vous l'ai dit cela met un certain temps.

-Combien ? Demanda Regina d'un ton sec.

-Des heures, des jours, des mois.

-QUOI ? C'est quoi cette substance pour qu'elle dure aussi longtemps ?

-En réalité, c'est à cause de la magie.

-Alors nous allons continuer à réaliser nos rêves ?

-Possible.

-Et nos cauchemars ?

-Vérifiez sous votre lit avant de dormir, taquina-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai…, souffla Regina, désabusée.

-Vous avez su les « combattre » donc vous ne les verrez plus… pour le moment, dit-il mystérieusement avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais vous, vous êtes là malheureusement...

-En effet.

-Et vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer au pays des merveilles ?

-Où croyez-vous que je sois quand je ne suis pas avec vous ?

-Et quand nous ne serons plus affectés par cette drogue vous pourrez toujours venir ? Demanda Kathryn à son tour, semblant sceptique.

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

-Regina… je vais finir folle…

-Pour ma part, je vais arrêter de l'écouter, affirma la brune en faisait un geste de la main.

-Dites, nous pouvons toujours changer nos rêves ? Demanda la blonde en se retournant vers le chat.

-Vous n'avez qu'à essayer, princesse, sourit-il largement avant de disparaître.

-Je vais le tuer ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Elle vit l'écureuil la regarder avec ses deux billes noires, l'air intrigué, ne comprenant sans doute pas sa colère soudaine.

« Kathryn, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton désir, réalisa Regina.

-Je pensais que ma « petite » intervention avait pourtant était clair…

-Tu voulais me protéger ?

-Je ne l'avais pas compris mais mon désir a toujours été de faire entièrement partie de ta vie, d'arriver à te faire sourire et d'être une véritable amie pour toi. Je t'ai toujours soutenu depuis la fin de la malédiction et quand j'ai vu Snow s'attaquer à toi je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pour moi, il était évident que tu méritais toi aussi d'être enfin heureuse et que personne ne pouvait te gâcher cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à toi… »

Kathryn sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle sourit timidement et retourna sa main pour serrer un peu plus celle de Regina, puis la lui laissa pour que la conductrice puisse se garer devant l'immeuble de Mary-Margaret.

La coccinelle se gara derrière la berline face à un soleil rougeoyant. Entouré de son armée de nuages, bombés et rosés, il se cachait de plus en plus derrière eux pour laisser place à une soirée qui s'annonçait fraîche et douce. Regina sortit de sa voiture et vit Emma s'extirper de la voiturette jaune, ne cessant de la dévorer des yeux. Elle discerna ses craintes, son trouble mais aucune fuite n'était possible.

« Tu es prête ?

-Pas vraiment…, avoua Emma en observant l'immeuble les mains dans les poches. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, je l'ai imaginé et même rêvé, jusqu'au jour où je n'ai plus rien espéré. J'ai du mal à y croire… puis il y a aussi… Henry, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

-Pour Henry, laisse-moi lui parler.

-D'accord, opina la blonde un sourire pincé et l'air un peu perdue.

-Je comprends que tout cela soit déroutant mais je n'ai pas de doute sur celle que tu es Emma. » Elle posa une main sur son bras sentant la magie les lier, oui elle n'avait pas de doute c'était celle d'Emma. C'était cette même magie qu'elle sentait vibrer dans son pendentif. Rien qu'à ce touché elle retrouvait cette sensation de bien être qu'elle avait ressentie. Et cet apaisement qu'elle ressentait encore. « Tu m'as dit que tu étais déjà venue, il y a plus de trois mois, mais qu'est ce qui t'a poussé ? Tu savais que tes parents vivaient ici ? S'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

-A vrai dire je n'en étais pas sûre. Comme je te l'ai dit je savais qu'on m'avait abandonnée non loin, au bord d'une route. J'avais fait quelques recherches à un moment de ma vie où je voulais les retrouver, c'était peu concluant. Puis j'ai retrouvé August, ou plutôt c'est lui qui m'a retrouvée et m'a avouée qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de garder un œil sur moi, un peu comme un grand frère. C'est lui qui m'a dit que je trouverais les réponses à mes questions dans cette ville, sans me donner de précision. Mais j'ai flippé et je suis repartie. Il a tenté de me convaincre mais je n'étais tout simplement pas prête.

-Maintenant tu n'es plus seule.

-Oui. »

Emma lui sourit et la suivit dans l'immeuble tandis que Kathryn attendait contre la Mercedes et s'amusait avec Skip.

.

La porte grinça et une petite brune aux cheveux courts apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Regina ? Tu es déjà rentrée ?

-Surprise ?

-Oui enfin non… rentre je t'en prie. » Mary-Margaret laissa entrer son invité et posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme blonde, intimidée, qui la suivait et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus erratiques et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon. Ils se comprenaient sans même se dire un seul mot et tous deux ne pouvaient se tromper sur l'identité de cette inconnue. Elle secoua la tête et sortie de sa torpeur, puis referma la porte pour ensuite se placer face à ses invités, aux côtés de David. Elle prit sa main machinalement, ne pouvant se détacher de cette fille, cette femme qu'elle avait tant espéré voir un jour.

Sa fille perdue était là, devant elle, et pourtant elle semblait si loin.

Regina ne savait pas comment présenter les choses, elle observa tendrement Emma qui fuyait le regard de ses parents, ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir.

« Emma… » Souffla la petite brune d'une voix emprise par l'émotion. La dénommée leva enfin le regard et croisa celui de sa mère. Il était tendre, doux et si chaleureux mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Même quand sa mère s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. « C'est vraiment toi… » Emma se crispa les bras ballant, son cœur aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? C'était ce qu'elle avait si longtemps désiré, cette rencontre, ces retrouvailles.

Pourtant cela semblait si confus.

« Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, Henry doit m'attendre, dit Regina, recevant un doux regard de la part de David, pour la remercier.

-Il est chez toi, avec Graham, ajouta Mary-Margaret se décollant d'Emma, l'air un peu gêné que sa fille reste aussi raide qu'un piquet. Merci Regina… »

Celle-ci lui sourit timidement et s'enfuit le cœur lourd. Ce genre de retrouvaille n'était pas pour elle et tout en descendant les marches, elle se disait qu'Emma avait enfin ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, elle avait désormais ses parents et bientôt elle retrouverait son fils. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle, d'une femme brisée… elle songea qu'elle ne la méritait sans doute pas. Regina ne savait pas ce qui la fit aussi vite basculer dans ses pensées moroses, mais il était temps de reprendre sa vie. Il était temps d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Elle avait ramené la fille de Snow et la mère d'Henry, elle avait tenu ses promesses.

« Regina ! »

La voix la fit sursauter dans le hall d'entrée, elle fit volte face d'un coup et son cœur avait déjà raté plusieurs battements quand elle vit apparaitre Emma en haut des escaliers. Elle se retenait de sourire pour garder un visage neutre et ne sut quoi dire, alors que la blonde descendait les marches tout en la fixant intensément.

Regina le savait ; elle pourrait tout tenter, elle pourrait mentir mais jamais elle n'oublierait.

Elle ne voulait pas oublier cette étrange nuit.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas…, souffla Emma, dont le visage s'étirait en une moue angoissée.

-Emma, c'est compliqué mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est tellement étrange, tellement soudain. Je vivais constamment dans la fuite, dans la colère et je n'avais que cela pour pouvoir avancer. J'ai fait la même erreur qu'eux il y a dix ans en pensant que je ne pourrais jamais apporter le bonheur autour de moi. Tout ça parce qu'on m'a abandonnée et parce que je leur en voulais, je m'en voulais d'être aussi perdue, de ne pas trouver ma place dans ce fichu monde. Quand je les vois, quand je me remémore tes explications de la nuit dernière, je me rends compte que toute ma colère n'avait pas lieu d'être parce que je sais pourquoi ils ont fait ce choix. Je ne peux les haïr de m'avoir abandonnée pour me protéger...

-C'est moi que tu devrais haïr, cette solitude que tu as ressenti est dû à mes actes. C'est entièrement de ma faute…

-Non, souffla Emma. Tu es venue à moi, tu m'as ramené et tu as pris soin de mon fils. Je ne peux pas te haïr et je ne le veux pas.

-Tu ne me connais pas, affirma-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu as vu une autre facette de ma personnalité par le biais de ce cauchemar, mais tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire…

-C'est toi, Regina Mills, que j'ai vu à ce bar, mais aussi dans mes rêves, dans cette chambre et non cette femme que tu étais jadis. C'est toi qui n'as pas hésité à te sacrifier. »

Regina resta silencieuse, arriverait elle un jour à penser qu'elle méritait le bonheur, qu'elle méritait qu'une personne comme Emma puisse l'apprécier même avec son passé ?

« Merci Regina. »

Elle s'était perdue, le regard dans le vague et sentit une main effleurer la sienne.

« Donne leur une chance de te comprendre, souffla-t-elle, enfin, pour changer de sujet, ce qui décontenança légèrement la blonde.

-Je…

-Emma, laisse-toi du temps pour connaitre ta famille.

-D'accord, je vais essayer… »

Regina allait partir mais la main d'Emma fit pression sur la sienne.

« Je veux prendre le temps de te connaitre aussi, avoua la fille de Snow, tout en pinçant ses lèvres en un sourire timide.

-Demain est un nouveau jour et nous aurons plusieurs occasion si tu décides de rester.

-Je ne sais pas… je me donne une semaine...

-Demain midi, nous pouvons déjeuner au Granny's avec Henry si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, priant pour qu'elle accepte.

-Oh… et bien oui ce serait bien, accepta la blonde, timidement. Je pense que je vais prendre une chambre en ville. Et pour le contrat ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout réglé durant notre voyage, tu ne seras plus ennuyé.

-Merci mais de toute façon j'aurai une petite discussion avec ton fameux client.

-Alors c'est vrai, tu sais qui il est ?

-Ce ne serait pas un certain Gold ?

-Eh bien en vérité je ne connais pas son nom…, avoua Emma, embêtée. Je ne le sentais pas... même au téléphone. Après m'avoir parlé de toi, il m'a dit que je serais ravie de cette rencontre… j'ai trouvé ça bizarre même si en te reconnaissant je me suis dit, qu'en soit, il n'avait pas tort, argua la blonde d'une voix charmeuse, un sourire en coin. Mais vu que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, puisque tu m'as dit qu'il y avait de la Magie dans la ville, tu ne vas pas le transformer en torche humaine tout de même ?

-Non, sourit Regina, étouffant un rire. Bien qu'il le mériterait. C'est une vieille connaissance qui ne cesse de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres... On se voit demain alors ?

-Oui… bonne soirée Regina.

-Bonne soirée, Emma. »

La Maire eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, son souffle coupé, alors qu'Emma s'était avancée vers elle, tenant toujours sa main. La blonde l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres et sourit, voyant que Regina avait fermé les yeux. Celle-ci les ouvrit et se faisait violence pour s'empêcher de pousser Emma contre la première surface plane qu'elle trouverait.

Elles se séparèrent lorsque dans un dernier élan Regina se retourna vers Emma.

« Emma ?

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai que tu ne parles pas de nous à tes parents.

-Parce qu'il y a un nous ? Demanda la blonde, un peu de taquinerie dans la voix.

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas… disons que c'est à tes risques et périls.

-J'aime le risque, rétorqua la blonde tout en se rapprochant.

-Ah oui ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je suis capable Miss Swan, affirma-t-elle d'une voix grave et plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ses mots s'échappant alors que ses désirs prenaient du terrain sur le reste.

-Et vous non plus Madame le Maire… vous non plus. » Souffla Emma en baissant d'un ton.

Elle se trouvait plus proche de la Maire, dont le regard se posa fébrilement sur les lèvres fines de la blonde.

Emma sourit de plus belle et se détourna pour rejoindre ses parents, n'entendant pas le grognement de frustration de Regina.

Décidément, cette femme lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Pourquoi l'inciter à suivre son jeu ambigüe, alors qu'en parallèle elle bataillait pour réfréner ses envies ? Elle jouait peut-être un peu trop avec le feu...

Elle allait parler à Henry, elle allait s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation mais pour ce qui était du reste… elle devait se reprendre.

.

Après avoir ramené Kathryn chez elle, elle la serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et reprit la route vers sa rue.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa grande maison elle eut un sentiment de vide. Mais le garçon qui s'avançait déjà vers elle, tout sourire, pour enserrer sa taille lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle remercia Graham pour avoir pris soin de son fils et laissa partir le Shérif pour effectuer sa ronde.

« Alors tu l'as retrouvée ? Demanda Henry, impatient sautillant presque, alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau et reprit son sac pour le mettre en bas de l'escalier.

-Pour commencer on dit « Bonsoir » quand on est polie, sermonna-t-elle les bras croisés.

-Pardon… Bonsoir maman… alors comment elle est ? Elle est jolie ? Mary-Margaret et David ont réagi comment ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment tu l'as trouvée ? Raconte ! »

Amusée par l'empressement de son fils Regina l'incita à aller dans le salon, afin de lui parler de tout cela calmement. Henry s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés et attendit patiemment la suite.

« Henry, il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois te parler, je veux que tu écoutes et que tu ne m'interrompes pas, d'accord ?

-Oui maman. »

Regina inspira profondément, une lourdeur dans la poitrine qu'elle essaya d'évacuer en soupirant.

« Tu te souviens de mon premier week-end à l'extérieur ? Quand je suis partie afin de retrouver ta mère

-Oui, il y a trois mois.

-C'est ça, en rentrant je t'ai dis que je ne l'avais pas trouvé, mais je me dois d'être honnête avec toi si je veux que tu me fasses confiance.

-Maman…

-Non laisse moi finir. En réalité je l'ai vu, je lui ai même vaguement parlé, mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité et… j'ai fui parce que j'ai eu peur des répercutions.

-Ma…

-Je n'ai pas terminé, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus autoritaire, voyant son petit garçon fermer la bouche, l'air embêté. Ensuite, comme tu le sais la malédiction a été levée et je pense que c'est en partie dû à cette rencontre, même si je ne sais pas encore comment cela a pu se passer, mais c'est en lien, car Emma Swan ta mère biologique est aussi… la fille des Charmant. Je ne l'avais pas compris et hier je suis retombée sur elle, par un fâcheux malentendu concernant une affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait. Elle sait tout désormais, mais c'est un peu déroutant pour le moment. Cependant, elle voudrait vraiment apprendre à te connaître même si… bon qu'as-tu à t'agiter comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle face au garçon qui montrait par des mimiques faciales et des sautillements qu'il voulait parler. Vas-y Henry, je t'écoute, soupira-t-elle pour finir, passablement agacée de ne pas avoir réussi à terminer sa tirade.

-Je savais, lâcha-t-il enfin les yeux pétillant.

-Tu savais quoi ?

-Et bien que ma mère biologie et la fille de Snow étaient une seule et même personne. »

Elle se sentit défaillir, se disant que même son fils de dix ans avait compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas su voir. Mais comment avait-il pu comprendre ? Par le livre ? C'était impossible... ou était-ce le rêve ? Se rappelait-il de quelque chose...

« Je l'ai dit Majesté, ce jeune garçon et bien plus futé qu'il n'y paraît, souffla le chat tout près de son oreille assis entre eux sur le dossier du canapé.

-C'est pas possible…, ragea-t-elle entre ses dents, exténuée par les apparitions du chat.

-Tu dois trouver ça bizarre, continua le garçon qui pensait que la phrase lui était destinée. Mais moi aussi je dois te dire quelques choses et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâchée. »

Regina se riva dans les yeux de son fils et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'as-tu fait Henry ?

-Eh bien… en fait quand tu es rentrée et que tu m'as dit pour ma mère, je ne t'ai pas cru. J'étais en colère parce que tu me mentais encore, tu me prenais pour un idiot…

-Non Henry je…

-Laisse-moi finir, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire semblable à celle de sa mère, provoquant un hoquet de surprise. Alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus, j'avais un plan et j'étais près à fuir pout la retrouver tout seul. Je suis allée dans ton bureau et j'ai retrouvé le dossier la concernant pour avoir l'adresse. C'est là que j'ai vu son prénom et cette histoire de bébé abandonnée. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai relu l'histoire du livre, celui que m'avait donné Mary-Margaret. Et je suis allée voir Gold…

-Tu as quoi ?! S'interloqua Regina, encore plus effaré par tout ce qu'elle entendait de la bouche de son fils.

-Heu… bah… même si je ne lui fait pas confiance, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me répondre, parce que je savais que toi tu nierais tout comme toujours. » Avoua-t-il devant l'air plus décontenancé et blessé de sa mère, elle allait parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Il restait mystérieux mais n'a pas démenti sur le fait que ma mère était aussi la princesse…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de le voir pour le croire, parce que tu étais aveuglée par tes principes et que même si je t'en parlais tu fermerais les yeux, par peur sans doute. Puis si je la ramenais moi-même tu ferais tout pour la faire partir. Alors j'ai élaboré ce plan, il y a une semaine...

-Ce plan ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Henry se mordit la lèvre plus gêné.

« Eh bien… j'ai demandé à Gold un moyen qui vous permettrait à Emma et toi de vous rapprocher…

-Ne me dit pas que tu as passé un marché avec ce fou ? S'écria-t-elle, la peur au ventre.

-Non il ne m'a rien demandé. »

Regina était soulagée mais peu rassurée. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien trafiquer ce lutin maléfique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donné ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il aurait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour t'ouvrir les yeux, mais que je devais trouver une personne de confiance pour t'accompagner en dehors de la ville. Quelqu'un qui saura te pousser pour te changer les idées. J'ai pensé à Kathryn, c'était la seule avec qui tu avais gardé un vrai lien d'amitié. Alors je suis allé la voir il y a quelques jours et je lui ai parlé du fait que comme tu ne trouvais pas la princesse, tu rentrais dans des colères noires et j'avais peur que tu ne bascules. Je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin de souffler et qu'un week-end en dehors de la ville te ferait du bien. Puis j'ai vraiment insisté auprès de toi pour te pousser à prendre la décision de partir car il te fallait une raison bien plus importante pour le faire. Donc, tu étais prête à aller chercher Emma et la proposition de Kathryn t'avait incité à le faire. »

Regina n'en revenait pas mais n'osait pas couper la parole de son fils, bien trop choquée par ses manigances pour arriver à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quand j'ai su que tu avais pris la décision de partir il y a trois jours, je suis retourné voir Gold, reprit-il après une grande respiration. Il m'a dit qu'il savait quoi faire pour qu'Emma tombe sur toi. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus en disant que ce n'était pas de mon âge. J'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, baragouina le garçon, vexé. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et qu'il s'en prenne à toi ou Emma, mais il m'a dit que tu passerais sans doute un bon moment…

-Un bon moment ?! Hurla presque Regina faisant sursauter son fils. Il a mis un contrat sur ma tête, Henry, et cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait demandé à Alice de donner à Kathyn les gélules qui ont failli nous tuer !

-Des gélules qui ont failli vous tuer ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

-Promet moi de ne jamais avaler de substance douteuse, même si c'est une très bonne amie qui te le propose et surtout si elles viennent du pays des merveilles. » Intima Regina en prenant le visage rond et surprit de son fils entre ses mains.

Henry hocha plusieurs fois la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'aspect dangereux de ces fameuses gélules.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait ça… pardon je voulais juste que tu retrouves Emma et que tu sois heureuse.

-Heureuse ?

-Je voyais bien que tu étais perturbée par tout ça et Gold m'a dit que ta rencontre avec Emma étaient liée à la fin de la malédiction… et comme il faut…

-Henry je t'arrête car ce ne peux pas être ce à quoi tu penses. Je ne connaissais pas Emma, je n'ai pas pris le temps, alors je doute que ce soit cette histoire de véritable amour… puis d'ailleurs tu en parles comme si c'était normal !

-C'est étrange mais ça me dérange pas, avoua-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Et si cela te permet de ne plus être méchante alors c'est encore mieux. Puis vous êtes toutes les deux mes mères, sourit-il. Alors tu l'as embrassé ?

-Oui... non ! Rectifia-t-elle prestement d'une voix forte. Cela me concerne... tu n'aurais pas du garder tout ça pour toi et t'allier à Gold !

-Je… je voulais pas te causer d'ennuis. » Dit le garçon les larmes aux yeux.

Regina caressa sa joue et lui sourit tendrement, le cœur serré en voyant la mine triste de son fils.

Après tout, il voulait bien faire.

« Excuse-moi Henry, soupira-t-elle. Mais à cause de notre bêtise à Kathryn et moi, je suis passé par toutes les émotions en une nuit. A sauver ma vie et celle de Kathryn, que j'ai cru perdre... comme celle de ta mère…

-Alors c'était vrai ? Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds.

-Hum… en quelque sorte, enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit ! Je t'ai vu dire à Emma que j'étais son fils, tu disais que tu nous choisissais et tu t'es mise devant elle pour la protéger, j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment morte et même si tu ne l'étais plus à la fin de mon rêve, ce matin je me suis mis à angoisser car cela semblait vachement réel.

-On ne dit pas « vachement », corrigea-t-elle. Ce que tu as vu était un mélange de rêve, enfin de cauchemar, et de réalité.

-Il y avait aussi Kathryn, un écureuil et même un gros chat ! On aurait dit celui du pays des merveilles !

-C'était bien lui…

-Mais alors les gélules d'Alice dont tu parlais…

-C'est trop long à t'expliquer et tu es trop jeune pour que je te parle de tout ça. On va manger et dormir, car je suis exténuée. J'ai proposé à Emma de manger avec nous demain midi, cela te convient ?

-Super ! Merci Maman, répondit-il joyeusement en la serra dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère. J'espère qu'un jour tu me parleras de ce qu'il s'est passé et tu sais même si elle est revenue, tu restes ma maman, hein tu le sais ?

-Oui Henry, sourit-elle timidement, je le sais.

-Allez ! J'ai trop faim !

-Alors va préparer la table, intima-t-elle d'une voix douce, étouffant un rire. J'arrive tout de suite.

-Il l'a plutôt bien pris, lança le chat d'un ton soutenu en regardant Henry sortir en toute hâte.

-Oui mais tout cela est déroutant… j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez seule, j'ai besoin de souffler, murmura-t-elle d'un air las.

-Mais bien sûr Majesté, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt » Dit-il mystérieusement, un sourire large avant de faire une courbette respectueuse et de disparaître comme à son habitude.

Elle resta quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées, analysant tout ce qu'Henry lui avait dit. Gold l'avait encore manipulé, il s'était servi de son fils, de Kathryn et même d'Emma sans qu'elle le sache. Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle revienne avec elle, qu'elles se retrouvent ? Il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose gratuitement. Elle avait encore du mal à tout assimiler, mais il était certain que ce cher Rumplestiltskin allait répondre de ses actes.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand son esprit s'envola vers Emma. Se trouvait-elle encore avec ses parents ou alors était-elle dans une chambre à l'auberge ? Elle se surprit à avoir l'envie de la voir, alors qu'elle l'avait quittée depuis peu. Elle toucha son pendentif et espéra que la mère d'Henry n'ait pas fui, qu'elle pourrait la retrouver le lendemain.

La jeune femme avait irrémédiablement laissé une marque indélébile sur son cœur. Elle l'avait haï et même jugée sans la connaître et aujourd'hui elle voulait réellement en apprendre plus sur cette femme, partagée entre l'envie d'entretenir leurs liens et leurs désirs respectifs, et celle d'éteindre les braises naissantes qui l'effrayaient.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait accepter tout cela un jour.

Si elle pourrait lâcher prise, comme quand elle était poursuivie par ses cauchemars, face à ses émotions longtemps refoulées.

* * *

 **A bientôt :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Oyez, oyez !**

 **Par ordre de sa majesté la Reine Regina... etc etc etc**

 **Oui, je me crois dans le royaume enchantée sous le règne de l'Evil Queen, brouuu j'en frémis... ^^ Tant qu'elle ne m'arrache pas le cœur, je veux bien être enfermée dans ses appartements pour... jouer aux échecs, bah quoi pas vous ? :p**

 **Alors voila un chapitre un peu plus long, vous remarquerez que c'est plus tranquille ou presque ^^ Pour celles et ceux qui sont impatient(e)s (Sisi je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui trépigne derrière leur écran :p) le prochain chapitre sera classé X... oups M pardon xD**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, merci aux guests, aux anonymes qui continus de me lire dans l'ombre tels des vengeurs masqués près à bondir... *Mais assommez la bon dieu !*** **Merci à ceux à qui j'ai répondu par MP/SMS/Lettre prioritaire/Colissimo/pigeon voyageur... Oui j'ai la connerie aujourd'hui... il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et non je n'ai pas pris de substance illicite ^^**

 **Un merci spécial à** OoO-RED-OoO **qui vient de rejoindre le délire et qui va peut-être s'enfuir *Mais c'est qui cette foooolle* (en parlant de moi bien sûr !)**

 **Mes excuses si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, c'est dernier temps j'aurai bien pris du Cheshire pour aller à un concert de rock ou sur une plage à Honolulu avec Lana ! Oh bah on peut rêver hein ^^**

 **Allez je vous laisse lire en espérant vous faire rire... non ? Bon c'est pas grave moi j'ai ri x)**

 **Bonne lecture les ami(e)s.**

* * *

 _Réaliser ses rêves, assumer ses désirs._

.

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Regina n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

Pas un seul cauchemar ou le moindre rêve, avec pour seule héroïne cette blonde incendiaire qui les nourrissait depuis trois mois, non rien de tout cela, juste une nuit complète. Elle n'avait pas revu le chat et se demandait si le « Cheshire » avait toujours un certain effet sur elle. Cependant, quand elle vit Kathryn rentrer dans son bureau avec deux cafés et son écureuil sur l'épaule, elle comprit que ce n'était pas terminé.

« Bonjour Madame le Maire, quoi de beau en ce merveilleux Lundi matin ? Demanda la blonde joyeusement, venant s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Pas de cauchemars, pas de chat et pas d'événements étranges. Je dirais que tout vas bien, pour le moment, affirma Regina tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Des nouvelles de notre petit Cygne ?

-Notre petit Cygne… oh très drôle, ironisa la brune. Et bien non mais je dois la voir ce midi avec Henry, je redoute un peu leurs retrouvailles…

-Ce ne sera pas pire qu'avec Snow, puis au final tu t'en es bien sortie.

-Parce qu'elle ne sait rien, j'ai demandé à Emma de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il a pu se passé entre nous…

-C'est peut-être un peu tôt en effet… surtout si elle réagit comme dans ton cauchemar, frissonna la blonde. D'ailleurs, tu vas faire quoi concernant Emma ? Demanda-t-elle lançant un regard azur, curieux et scrutateur, par-dessus son gobelet.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… maintenant que nous sommes rentrés et qu'elle va peut-être prendre la décision de rester parmi nous, tu vas continuer à la voir ?

-Je… je ne sais pas Kathryn je n'y ai pas réfléchi, répondit-elle soudainement agacée.

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas laisser tomber !

-Laisser tomber quoi ? Il n'y a rien de concret...

-Hier, tu m'as parlé de coup de foudre, pour toi il n'y en a pas, mais moi j'en doute fortement !

-Tu te fais des illusions.

-C'est tout de même bizarre que la malédiction se brise juste après que tu l'aies embrassé… mais bien sûr ce ne sont que des illusions, ironisa la blonde d'un air innocent.

-Un baiser d'amour sincère ne ce fait pas entre deux personnes qui viennent juste de se rencontrer !

-D'où le coup de foudre, renchérit Kathryn.

-Tu m'agaces, de toute façon je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour Emma

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je doute qu'elle ait envie d'avoir une relation passionnel avec la femme qui a faillit tuer sa mère et qui a détruit sa vie...

-Regina, elle n'aurait pas eu Henry et même si elle ne le connait pas encore, je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas te voir ainsi. Puis, elle t'a connue en dehors de tout ça et te veut telle que tu es… je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

-Tu oublies le contrat sur nos têtes !

-Oh ça c'était une façon détournée pour te revoir, pouffa la blonde. Ne cherche pas d'excuse, elle te plaît, tu lui plais et elle veut apprendre à te connaître malgré toutes les histoires du passé.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille aller plus loin, après tout elle n'a vu que la surface.

-Et bien laisse-lui voir ce qu'il y a sous cette carapace, d'ailleurs il me semble qu'elle en a vu une bonne partie, ricana la blonde un sourire en coin, pointant son doigts vers le buste de Regina.

-Je ne relèverai pas cette insinuation douteuse et non, elle serait mieux avec... quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ma belle, tu es définitivement une cause perdue, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Merci du réconfort, s'offusqua Regina, une moue boudeuse.

-Je plaisante, mais je te jure que si j'apprends que tu l'as rejetée sans même avoir essayé, je trucide ton pommier à coup de tronçonneuse !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda la brune choquée, ses yeux sombres plissés, comme pour voir le vrai du faux.

-Oh que si ! Car laisser passer une telle chance de refaire ta vie à cause de tes peurs, de ta culpabilité ou de ton passé n'est pas négociable, _surtout_ quand la personne en face sait de quoi il en retourne et que l'attirance est réciproque. Elle t'a vu sous ton plus mauvais jour je te rappelle.

-Rien ne dit qu'elle n'a pas déjà changé d'avis...

-Je l'ai vu au Granny's, en train de discuter avec la… enfin Ruby, grimaça Kathryn. Cela me désole d'avoir la frousse quand je croise le regard de cette fille… bref, Emma lui disait qu'elle angoissait de voir Henry mais que ta présence la rassurait. Je doute qu'elle aurait dit ça de ton double… quoique il y a un côté rassurant à être dans les bonnes grâces d'une Reine comme toi, taquina la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

-Ai-je l'air rassurante ? Demanda la brune d'un ton plus sec, une mine renfrognée.

-Oui bon… t'es flippante quand tu t'y mets mais cela te donne un côté femme fatale.

-Je le prends comme un compliment, sourit-elle, satisfaite. Bon et si on parlait de ta nuit.

-J'ai mis tellement de temps à m'endormir, en partie à cause des ronflements de Jim, que je me suis mise sur le canapé. Ensuite, j'ai dormi comme une souche et pourtant j'avais encore cette hideuse veuve noire en tête, l'écureuil couina de mécontentement dans son oreille, non mais je ne parlais pas de toi Skip, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête avec un doigt.

-Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi caractériel, remarqua Regina, étouffant un rire. Comment ça se passe avec Jim ?

-Oh à part qu'il m'ennuie, qu'il ne pense qu'a lui, ne voit pas que je ne suis pas heureuse et qu'il n'a même pas cherché à savoir pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le canapé. D'ailleurs il m'a à peine posé des questions sur notre week-end. Il me croit folle à me balader avec un écureuil et à parler toute seule avec un chat invisible… bref… tout vas pour le mieux, ironisa la blonde, dépitée.

-Je suis désolée que tout cela puisse interagir sur ton couple, compatit la Maire, un sourire pincé et embêté.

-Oh j'irais dire deux mots à Alice et je sens qu'elle va se faire toute petite pendant quelques temps, pouffa la blonde, amère. Puis c'est devenu compliqué de toute façon...

-Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas si tu n'es pas heureuse ?

-Il est censé être ma fin heureuse non ? Enfin je crois... » Souffla-t-elle pensive.

Elle observa Skip qui sauta sur le bureau et se rapprocha discrètement du cookie, goût chocolat et noisette, qu'elle avait rapporté du Granny's. Regina observait la scène d'un œil perçant, se retenant d'envoyer paître cette bestiole qui se permettait de poser ses pattes sur ses affaires. Mais par respect pour son amie, elle mit son envie d'en faire de la fourrure de côté. Puis au final, elle le trouvait plutôt amusant. Kathryn coupa un bout de gâteau et lui donna. L'animal s'installa au milieu du bureau en grignotant tranquillement sous l'œil scrutateur de Regina, espérant secrètement que la bestiole ne mettrait pas des miettes partout.

« Tu sais je me dis que cette histoire de fin heureuse évolue avec nos choix, reprit la Maire, sortant Kathryn de sa triste contemplation. Il l'était dans ton royaume mais ici peut-être que cela a changé, nous sommes dans un monde censé être sans Magie et de ce que je sais certains croient aux âmes sœurs, il peut y en avoir plusieurs au fil du temps, certains restent même de très bon amis. Puis j'ai tout bouleversé avec ma malédiction... regarde moi ce n'est pas ce qui été écrit... cette histoire avec Emma et tout de même assez folle.

-Emma a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle est sûrement chamboulée par tout ce qu'il se passe, mais vous semblez proche même si je ne sais pas tout d'elle. Vous vous êtes toutes deux senties en colère, abandonnées et incomprise à un moment donné de votre vie, d'après ce que tu as pu me dire hier soir la concernant. Alors je pense que c'est aussi pour cela que vous vous êtes trouvé. Vous êtes différentes mais vous vous comprenez d'une certaine manière.

-Sans doute…, souffla Regina en pleine réflexion. Mais je pense de plus en plus que tu devrais suivre ton cœur et non des idées préconçues.

-Tu as raison... je crois que je voudrais autre chose, j'aimerais... quelqu'un d'amusant, pas un prince bien propre sur lui et ennuyeux comme j'ai pu en croiser, mais un homme qui sort du lot, qui me fasse découvrir le monde, qui me comprenne et s'intéresse à ce que je fais, ce que je suis… qui m'écoute… c'est sûrement idéaliste. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle remarqua que l'écureuil ne mangeait plus, mais l'observait l'air triste et presque désemparé.

« Mais toi tu es tout mignon » Dit-elle avec un sourire avant d'embrasser sa tête.

La réaction qui suivit cette action fit lever d'un bon Regina, les yeux écarquillés manquant de se renverser du café dessus.

Kathryn s'enfonça dans son fauteuil la bouche ouverte et observa, incrédule, l'homme nu qui venait d'apparaitre assis sur le bureau de la Maire.

.

Emma ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était là, pour ses parents, pour son fils, pour Regina ? Elle avait longuement discuté avec ses parents leur demandant du temps pour se faire à cette étrange famille, qu'elle venait de retrouver. Ses parents avait quasiment le même âge qu'elle et c'était plutôt déroutant en plus de tout ce qu'il y avait à côté. Depuis la fin des cauchemars, elle n'avait plus senti en elle cette étrange magie, celle de Regina. Sombre, enflammée, une magie qui, quand elle désirait cette sulfureuse brune, l'avait littéralement incendié. Ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était plus doux, mais tout aussi chaleureux. Elle avait besoin de Regina, elle le sentait au fond d'elle comme si elle avait besoin de prendre sa dose, comme une drogue. Etait-ce dû à cette magie ou juste son attirance pour elle ?

Cette femme était devenue son unique pilier dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Elle était assise au Granny's, dos à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue, lui permettant de voir toutes les personnes qui entraient et sortaient. Alors qu'elle apparaissait complètement neutre, à lire le journal de la ville et boire un chocolat chaud, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur n'attendant plus que son fils et la femme qui avait pris soin de lui. Elle récupéra un peu de chantilly de son chocolat, lisant un article sur la mort d'un jeune homme – attaqué par un loup, d'après ce qui était écrit – lorsqu'une voix fluette l'interrompit.

« Emma Swan ? »

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle mangea la chantilly présente sur son doigt et répondit négligemment par la positive avant de lever les yeux. Elle resta scotchée, les yeux ronds face au jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, un sourire taquin dessiné sur sa bouille d'enfant. Elle déglutit, le cœur à l'arrêt depuis quelques secondes, tout comme sa respiration.

« Je suis Henry, sourit-il. Je suis ton fils. »

Pour sûr, elle l'avait reconnu mais n'avait pas repris sa respiration et était à deux doigts de s'évanouir le nez dans son chocolat. Bon dieu mais où était passé Regina ? Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter toute seule. Elle avait l'impression d'être face, à son tour, à la pire de ses peurs, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. Devait-elle lui faire un câlin ? Non trop intimiste pour une première fois. Alors quoi, lui serrer la main ? Pour le coup cela serait plutôt bizarre.

« Oh… heu… Salut gam... merde… »

Elle s'était levée si vite, prise de panique, qu'elle renversa sa tasse sur son pull blanc. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Henry qui attira le regard de la plupart des clients du Dinner. Ruby s'approcha avec un torchon afin de venir en aide à cette jeune femme avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots la veille au soir et le matin même, lors de son petit-déjeuner. Henry lui avait parlé d'elle, il y a quelques jours, de son passé et de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais la louve n'osait pas encore aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Bon elle ne s'était pas privée d'en parler à sa grand-mère, à Snow et David, à Graham, au livreur de boisson... Presque toute la ville était au courant et elle se demandait encore comment la Maire et Kathryn n'avaient eut vent de la rumeur. Leur week-end à l'extérieur aidant. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit qu'Emma s'était mise à rire avec le garçon, rendant l'atmosphère plus agréable.

Attendrie par cette scène, Ruby se rapprocha doucement d'eux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Oh Ruby ! C'est Emma Swan, je t'en ai parlé.

-Oui, la fameuse fille perdue des Charmant, nous avons un peu discuté, sourit la serveuse lançant un regard à la blonde.

-Et aussi ma mère, sourit-il largement vers Emma.

-Tu me l'avais dit aussi, dit Ruby, avec un sourire plus timide, donnant le torchon à la blonde pour qu'elle éponge son pull, au final elle préféra l'enlever et resta en débardeur.

-Hum... vu comment les gens me dévisage depuis ce matin je dirais que tu n'es pas la seule à le savoir, soupçonna la fille de Snow.

-Oui j'avais dit à Ruby de ne pas en parler mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, souligna le garçon une moue amusée.

-C'était une nouvelle super importante, jeune homme, et tu relèveras que ta mère n'a rien su, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous vous êtes ligués contre elle ou quoi ? Demanda Emma se recoiffant rapidement pour l'arrivée de la Maire.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, intervient le garçon faisant les gros yeux à Ruby qui se mit à glousser discrètement avant de repartir pour servir un client.

-Alors... hum... tu n'es pas à l'école à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Emma une fois assise, voyant Henry venir à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

-Mary-Margaret à bien voulu que je finisse plus tôt, elle a compris que je voulais te voir.

-Je vois mais ta mère ne va pas être très contente.

-Pas besoin de lui dire, ce sera notre secret, sourit largement le garçon.

-D'accord c'est notre secret, rit-elle nerveusement. Alors dit moi, vu qu'il est encore tôt, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui je veux bien un chocolat chaud avec un peu de cannelle. » Répondit-il gesticulant pour se mettre à l'aise.

Il posa son sac à terre et enleva sa veste sous l'œil attendrie d'Emma qui ne cessait de le détailler. Elle s'était figée à cette demande, ce choix l'avait surprise et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle avait cette certitude qui la remplissait de tendresse pour ce jeune garçon. Tout ce qu'il lui arrivait en peu de jour était nouveau, soudain et déstabilisant mais c'était un souffle d'air frais dans sa vie morose. Seuls les quelques moments passé avec Elsa et Anna quand elle venait sur Boston pour l'aider dans son travail, ou quand August passé dans le coin lui permettait de s'ouvrir à ce monde où elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place.

Mais aujourd'hui auprès de son fils elle se disait qu'elle était là où elle devait être.

.

« Bon dieu Kathryn mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Je ne sais pas Regina... je... Skip c'est vraiment toi ? »

L'homme nu à la chevelure châtain foncée, dégradée retombant à la base de sa nuque, observa les deux femmes tour à tour d'un air éberlué. Il avait quelques reflets roux rappelant son ancien pelage, les yeux verts clair et une barbe entretenue montrant une certaine virilité, tout comme son torse légèrement fourni et musclé. Il regarda ses mains robustes puis se mit à jouer avec ses doigts et ses orteils comprenant que cela n'avait plus du tout la forme qu'il connaissait et que cela lui appartenaient. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kathryn et opina de la tête sans dire un mot.

« Bon heu descend du bureau au moins, Regina tu peux... enfin... il est complètement nu..., rappela-t-elle les joues rougies debout face à l'homme.

-Merci j'avais remarqué. » Souffla-t-elle en esquissant un geste de la main afin d'habiller le jeune homme d'un jean, de chaussure élégante et d'une chemise sur mesure. L'homme toucha le tissu qui recouvrait son corps et semblait apprécier quand il fourra sa main dans son jean semblant être gêné par son boxer. « Il manque de manière ! S'indigna la brune.

-En même temps c'était un écureuil... Arrête Skip ça ne se fait pas ! Surtout devant les gens. »

Il mit ses mains dans le dos et fit un petit sourire contrit avant de se toucher les cheveux et la barbe, apparemment ravie.

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais où est ce maudit chat quand on a besoin de lui ? S'impatienta Regina.

-Mais ici, Majesté. Oh c'est un très bel homme, souffla-t-il collant presque son museau à l'ancien écureuil, qui s'écarta, surprit par ce rapprochement.

-Il vous voit ? Demanda Kathryn interloquée.

-Non mais il sent ma présence, il a gardé certaines facultés.

-Peut-on avoir des explications sur cette soudaine transformation, répliqua la brune.

-Et bien princesse vous vouliez un homme qui vous écoute et vous respecte, le voila.

-Mais... ce n'est pas un homme, c'est enfin... c'est un écureuil ! C'est glauque !

-Ce n'est plus un écureuil, il est devenu votre homme idéal. Il va juste falloir l'aider un peu à se familiariser avec son nouveau corps. » Expliqua le chat tournant autour du jeune homme qui observait son environnement avec intérêt.

Incertain, l'homme se rapprocha de la grande table et attrapa une pomme pour la détailler sous tous les arrondies. Regina le suivit du regard et attrapa la pomme pour lui enlever d'un coup sec, en claquant sa langue d'agacement, avant qu'il ne croque dedans.

« J'espère pour toi Kathryn qu'il n'a pas le QI d'une noisette, se moqua Regina recevant par ce fait un regard noir de son amie.

-Tu sais parler notre langue ? Demanda la blonde.

-Kathryn, sortit d'un coup le jeune homme d'une voix grave et qui ne manquait pas de charme.

-Ok en plus il a une voix à tomber par terre, sérieusement je me suis réellement créée l'homme idéal ?

-Il a des défauts comme tout le monde. » Soupira le chat, dédaigneux.

Le jeune homme passa derrière Kathryn, voyant qu'il était bien trop grand et gros pour se mettre sur son épaule comme avant, il posa son menton et passa ses bras puissant autour de la blonde. Celle si émit un petit cri de surprise mais Regina ne manqua pas les rougeurs sur ses joues, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi gênée.

« Bon et bien il a l'air de t'apprécier, lança Regina un petit regard mutin pour son amie. Jim va être _ra-vi_ , nargua-t-elle.

-M'en parle pas... hum Skip tu es mignon mais tu pourrais juste me lâcher un peu.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de la lâcher pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre ne sachant où se mettre.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur le canapé, intima-t-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

-D'accord, soupira le jeune homme en allant s'asseoir sur le divan, les jambes contre son ventre il attrapa un magazine qu'il commença à feuilleter.

-Il a l'air de savoir lire, quoiqu'il regarde peut-être les photos. En tout cas, il semble s'intéresser à son environnement, mais pour ce qui est de sa façon de s'asseoir il y a du travail, fit remarquer la brune.

-Vous verrez qu'il apprend vite, il est comme un enfant curieux, renchérit le chat les pattes croisé et assis en tailleur dans les airs.

-Il va rester comme ça longtemps ?

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse princesse.

-Alors lui aussi va disparaitre quand le Cheshire ne fera plus effet ?

-Peut-être.

-Pour l'heure tu dois t'en occuper, intima Regina les bras croisés.

-C'est pas vrai... je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant, sauf Henry mais il est dégourdie. Je ne sais pas enseigner et qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui, je ne peux pas le ramené chez moi puis comment je vais expliquer sa présence, paniqua Kathryn virevoltant de gauche à droite.

-Il va falloir que tu lui apprennes à être et ce comporter comme un homme, à manger, écrire, parler et bouger comme nous, il se tient à peu prés bien quand il est debout mais ... disons que se rouler en boule dans le canapé n'est pas une position adéquate en public, dit la brune, scrutant Skip qui avait changé de position car peu confortable, à force de tourner il finit par tombé lourdement sur le sol. S'il apprend vite cela devrait être simple, après tu peux dire que c'est un vieil ami à toi.

-Oui je vais dire ça... je trouverais bien de toute façon mais tu ne me lâches pas sur ce coup hein ?

-Oui je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, déjà tu peux voir cet après midi pour lui acheter des vêtements, qu'il ait de quoi se changer et de quoi s'entretenir. Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi au Granny's, je resterais avec Emma et Henry mais en qu'à de soucis je ne serais pas loin.

-D'accord, puis je pense qu'il aura faim, les noisettes et les petits gâteaux ne nourrissent pas. On peut rester dans ton bureau en attendant ?

-Soit mais seulement si vous me laissez travailler, avec cette vision sur mon bureau je vais déjà avoir du mal à me remettre dans mes dossier » Souffla la brune, exaspérée.

A peine eut-elle finit que la tête du jeune homme se tourna pour les scruter. Kathryn l'observa et lui sourit pour se mettre sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il se vautra sans crier gare sur elle et se retourna pour lui exposer son ventre. D'abord surprise, elle haussa un sourcil et souffla avant de passer ses ongles sur le ventre plat et musclé d'un ancien écureuil tout mignon, dont elle avait appris à s'habituer de sa présence. Skip ferma les yeux et semblait alors apaisé. Elle en profita pour le détailler et il était étrange de voir que sous ses airs de baroudeur l'homme avait une certaine douceur dans ses traits.

Il lui plaisait et cela rendait cette situation vraiment très étrange.

.

Lorsque Regina arriva à l'extérieur du Granny's accompagnée de Kathryn et Skip - affublé d'une veste en cuir qu'elle avait fait apparaître -, elle remarqua la petite tête brune de son fils et la jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, dépassée par les deux autres, elle observa le duo à travers les stores. Ils riaient et elle pouvait voir la blonde sourire tendrement à son fils alors qu'il faisait des grands gestes. Son ventre se tordit face à cette vision, ce moment intimiste où elle se sentirait sûrement de trop et pourtant elle était attendrie. Partagée entre l'envie de rentrée pour les retrouver et celle de fuir, elle recula d'un pas ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de Kathryn.

« Regina, vas-y, va les retrouver. » Souffla son amie alors que la brune lui lançait un regard incertain.

Elle se remit droite et soupira pour alléger son cœur puis suivit Kathryn et Skip à l'intérieur.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction et elle ne put qu'être attendrie par le regard de son fils et charmée par celui d'Emma. Tous deux lui souriaient à pleine dents et n'attendaient qu'elle pour déjeuner.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté.

« Je crois que je vous coupe dans votre conversation, lança-t-elle, amusée.

-Henry me racontait quelques petites anecdotes sur vous Madame le Maire, taquina Emma.

-Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu raconté Henry ? Demanda prestement la Maire.

-Rien je vous embêtais, vous êtes quasi-irréprochable bien que votre empressement pour savoir ce qu'il m'a dit me laisse à penser que vous cachez certaines choses, ricana la blonde avec un clin d'œil. Il me parlait de la ville et de ses habitants pour que je puisse me repérer. Votre psychologue était un criquet, Ruby est à moitié loup et Maléfique a longtemps été un dragon. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que tout cela est vrai.

-Et pourtant c'est réel, renchérit le garçon.

-Oui depuis que j'ai participé aux cauchemars de ta mère, je ne peux que m'incliner, sourit Emma à l'intention de son fils.

-Oh toi aussi tu as pris des gélules du pays des merveilles alors ?

-Disons que c'est compliqué à expliquer, intervient la Maire, voulant couper court à la discussion.

-Tu vas encore dire que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, bougonna le petit brun.

-En gros j'étais dans les rêves de ta mère, conclut la blonde, un clin d'œil pour son fils.

-Miss Swan ! Il n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose, s'indigna Regina.

-Mais si c'est trop cool, on dirait une véritable histoire d'amour comme dans les films. »

Cette fois ces mots avait provoqué un hoquet de surprise chez ses mères et si l'une n'osait pas croiser un quelconque regard clair et pétillant, l'autre la scrutait du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction.

« Dit Maman cela ne te dérange pas si je passe du temps avec Emma ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle croisa furtivement le regard de la blonde et se concentra sur son fils sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. De la peur ? De la jalousie ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle encore et toujours.

Emma lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

« Eh bien elle n'aura qu'à venir te chercher à l'école le soir par exemple, comme ça vous pourrez profiter l'un et l'autre avant qu'elle ne te ramène à la maison, sourit-elle d'un air contrit, s'efforçant d'être la plus cordiale possible. Enfin si cela vous convient bien sûr.

-Oui c'est parfait. » Sourit Emma voyant Ruby venir pour prendre leur commande.

Regina remercia la blonde a demi-mot pour avoir gardé une certaine distance avec le vouvoiement, ne voulant pas trop en dire à son fils pour le moment. Elle la regarda parler à Ruby et commanda à son tour pour Henry et elle, avant de croiser le regard tendre et profond d'Emma. Elle se perdait dans cet abîme clair fait de bleu, de vert et d'une lueur de convoitise.

Henry n'avait plus d'yeux que pour cette femme et la jalousie, la peur vinrent une fois de plus gangrener son cœur.

Elle se tourna vers Kathryn, assise à une table avec Skip qui regardait partout autour de lui, pour ensuite se calfeutrer subitement dans le fond de la banquette lorsque Ruby vint prendre leur commande. Vraisemblablement il ressentait son côté loup. Elle croisa le regard de son amie qui lui fit un sourire compatissant et se détourna pour observait son fils et Emma.

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûr elle ne pouvait se permette de se laisser aller, elle devait se reprendre.

.

Déjà une semaine.

Une semaine qu'Emma était en ville, qu'elle voyait régulièrement Henry au vieux jeu pour enfant sur le port, au Granny's à boire un chocolat et discuter avec Ruby, à rire avec lui sur le retour de l'école. Une semaine qu'elle passait du temps avec ses parents, apprenait à les connaître même si c'était des fois étrange. Eux, passait plus de temps avec Henry qu'il voyait désormais comme un petit-fils et tentaient de comprendre les réserves de leur fille, lui laissant du temps. Une semaine qu'elle s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte du Manoir de la Maire espérant y être invité pour plus qu'un repas en compagnie de son fils, pour plus qu'un verre. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Regina semblait désormais si distante. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, leur rencontre avait été explosive alors elle voulait prendre son temps et faire les choses bien. Et, c'est alors qu'elle avait pris la décision la plus folle de sa vie.

« Je reste.

-Tu restes ? Répéta Regina, interloquée, sentant un certain soulagement qu'elle garda bien de montrer. Et ta vie à Boston ?

-Ma vie est ici avec mes parents, avec Henry et avec toi.

-Je ne pense pas faire partie du lot.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu en fais partie, rétorqua Emma les mains posées à plat sur le bureau du Maire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais depuis les retrouvailles avec Henry, je te trouve distante.

-Et bien je travaille ma chère, je ne passe pas mes journées à me pavaner dans les rues de Storybrooke ou me goinfrer au Granny's, cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Il y une semaine tu me laissais sous entendre qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre nous et maintenant tu m'envoies sur les roses. C'est à cause d'Henry ? Tu as peur que je ne décide de le garder avec moi ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Henry mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'essayeras pas de me l'enlever car il reste _mon_ fils, menaça-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Mais ne me menace pas Regina car il est aussi mon fils, je ne veux pas le mêler à nos histoires et ni me battre avec toi. Je respecte tout ce que tu as fait, ce que moi je n'ai pas pu faire pour lui. J'essaye au mieux de rattraper le temps perdu et j'apprécie vraiment les moments que l'on partage.

-Très bien alors tout vas bien, sourit-elle observant Emma d'un air hautain.

-Tout ne va pas bien ! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Rien que tu puisses réparer. Si tu veux rester dans ma ville il va falloir te trouver un emploi, affirma-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Graham a besoin d'un adjoint, il m'en a parlé quand je l'ai aidé pour une petite arrestation et vu mes compétences je pense être qualifiée pour continuer dans ce secteur… mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Je n'ai pas à y répondre. Et pour ce qui est du poste j'en parlerais avec le Shérif et je vais y réfléchir, je te tiendrais au courant de ma décision.

-Regina mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tu m'ignores presque, tu agis comme si j'étais ta pire ennemie, celle que tu supportes simplement pour le bonheur d'Henry. Je suis sûre que toute la ville pense ça en nous voyant ! Tout le monde ce demande pourquoi tu agis de la sorte avec moi, certains se disent que c'est à cause de ta haine pour mes parents, d'autre par jalousie par rapport à Henry mais je sais que tu as dépassé tout ça...

-C'est mieux ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'écria Emma en tapant sur le bureau faisant lentement lever les yeux de la Maire, de ses documents.

-Je vous demanderez de ne pas trop prendre vos aises Miss Swan. Vous êtes ici dans _mon_ bureau et dans _ma_ ville.

-Alors c'est ça, dit Emma, amèrement tandis qu'un rire nerveux la secoua. C'est ton vrai visage ou est-ce un stupide masque ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissées.

-Si cela ne vous plaît pas la porte est grande ouverte.

-J'ai vu qui tu étais vraiment et ce que tu ressentais pour moi. J'ai sûrement aperçu une part de toi que d'autre non jamais eu l'occasion de voir et crois moi tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi. Tu ne te cacheras pas derrière tes peurs et tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner de la sorte après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Furieuse, Emma sortit en claquant la porte. Regina remarqua seulement qu'elle avait serré le coupe papier dans sa main, au point de se faire saigner. La Magie effaça toute trace de sang mais elle ne remplaça pas le vide qui se creusait un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

Elle était en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux…

Son fils acceptait leur lien, il en était même ravi. Kathryn ne cessait de la rassurer et Snow de la remercier. Elle avait regagné leur confiance et pourtant elle était en train de tout détruire encore une fois.

Avec la seule personne qu'elle désirait à ses côtés, qu'elle désirait tout simplement.

« Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule, soupira le chat en face d'elle, l'air furieux.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, souffla la Maire, se levant pour ranger ses affaires.

-Pourquoi la rejetez-vous ainsi ?

-Parce que cette histoire est allée trop loin.

-Au contraire, Majesté, vous vous refrénez, railla-t-il. Vous agissez comme une idiote parce que vous avez peur. Vous pensez que vous ne la méritez pas.

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne supporterai pas vos insultes et votre sarcasme plus longtemps.

-Mais, ma chère, la vérité blesse.

-Ce n'est pas… »

Sans qu'elle le contrôle une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un geste vif et déglutit.

Elle était au pied du mur.

« Je ne peux pas le remplacer, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit cette fin heureuse que j'ai tant désirée. C'était censé être lui...

-Vous pensez à Daniel ?

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose. Vous avez encore l'opportunité de réaliser vos rêves. N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de pouvoir lui dire au revoir ?

-En quoi cela m'aidera-t-il ?

-À pouvoir tourner la page. »

Regina sembla pensive, elle baissa les yeux et quand elle voulut reparler au chat, il avait disparu.

Il avait raison, elle devait tourner la page mais après… est-ce que cela suffira ?

.

Elle marchait comme une âme errante dans ce lieu silencieux, foulant l'herbe encore humide de la pluie hivernale. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol meuble par endroit. Elle cacha son nez dans son écharpe et se rapprocha de son caveau. D'un geste de la main les portes s'ouvrirent afin qu'elle puisse s'y aventurer. Elle effleura le cercueil de son père, s'octroyant une pensée pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il avait été et tout ce qu'il ne sera plus et, enfin, ouvrit l'entrée secrète.

Elle descendit dans l'obscurité de son caveau, entendant encore le battement des cœurs qui résonnaient dans la pièce, ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu rendre. Ceux que sa mère avait arraché des années auparavant.

Elle se mit devant son miroir pour s'observer quelques secondes. Détailler ce visage, ce regard qui avait irrémédiablement changé. Elle sentit le médaillon d'Emma lui chauffer la peau encore et toujours dès que ses pensées allaient vers cette blonde agaçante. Puis observa sa main et enleva sa bague de fiançailles pour la regarder tristement. Elle l'embrassa, les yeux fermés ne pouvant retenir une autre larme.

« Tu es là. »

La voix douce de Daniel arriva dans un souffle à ses oreilles, elle ouvrit les yeux et se détourna du miroir pour lui faire face. Elle l'avait rêvé, elle avait espéré le revoir mais la réalité était douloureuse.

« Daniel…

-Tu es toujours aussi belle… mais si brisée…

-Je t'ai perdu, souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée. J'ai changé… j'ai fait du mal autour de moi et des choses horrible par pure vengeance, j'ai lancé une malédiction et tenue des promesses pensant que cela apaiserait ma souffrance…

-Est-ce que cela a fonctionné ?

-En partie...

-Tu penses à ton fils, Henry n'aurait pas été là sans cette malédiction.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-La mort n'est pas une fin, là où je suis j'ai cette sorte de punition où je peux te voir sans pouvoir te dire mes derniers mots, sans pouvoir t'aider. Mais aujourd'hui tu me donnes cette chance, sourit-il, bienveillant.

-Mais c'est un rêve ? Tu n'es pas vraiment là.

-Eh bien en effet, la magie est des fois surprenante et Hadès n'est pas très content de ma petite excursion, rit-il tendrement.

-Tu es en enfer ? Demanda-t-elle, angoissée à l'idée que cet homme si bon, puisse souffrir.

-Non dans les limbes, mais il y a pire comme il y a mieux, tant que nous n'avons pas terminé ce que nous avons à faire, nous attendons.

-Que te reste-t-il à faire ?

-Je crois que c'est vis-à-vis de toi.. cette dernière chose que je n'ai pas pu accomplir consiste à t'aider.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué et ta mort ma tant changé.

-Aujourd'hui tu es devenue quelqu'un d'important, tu as su te relever Regina tu as su prendre soin d'un enfant, t'ouvrir à lui et apaiser ton cœur. Mais maintenant je te demande de me laisser. Je sais que tu gardes mon corps, mais tu dois me laisser m'en aller.

-Non... » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'une larme glissa sur sa joue, mais cette fois elle ne l'effaça pas.

Daniel s'avança et d'un geste tendre chassa cette larme solitaire. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur de sa main mais juste un souffle frais et apaisant.

« Aime à nouveau, Regina.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé sauf sur une chose : Tu ne penses pas mériter d'être aimer, tu ne te penses pas être à la hauteur. Parce que tu as oublié ce que c'était d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Elle t'apprécie, elle ta chercher dans ses songes et aujourd'hui elle est là devant toi à espérer que tu lui laisses une chance d'approcher un peu plus ton cœur. Tu as su le faire il y a peu, alors lâche prise à nouveau, lâche ce passé qui te retiens au fond de l'eau et vis enfin ta vie.

-Si je fais ça alors je vais t'oublier, je ne le veux pas.

-Tu n'oublieras pas, mais tu vivras en ne pensant qu'à ces instants précieux que nous avons partagés, oubliant ta rancœur, ta peine et ta douleur. Elle est déjà là, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son cœur, Regina voulut l'attraper mais elle passa entre ses doigts. Cela t'effraie parce que tu ne peux le contrôler, parce que tu as peur de t'ouvrir et de peut-être la perdre comme tu m'as perdue, comme tu as eu peur de perdre Henry, en la ramenant. Mais Regina si tu ne prends pas de risque alors la vie ne vaux pas d'être vécu. J'ai pris le risque de t'aimer et...

-... tu es mort sous mes yeux.

-Et je ne regrette rien » Reprit-il pour terminer.

Regina s'était perdue dans ses pensées, pour ensuite croiser son regard apaisé. Elle s'était toujours sentit coupable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, préférant déverser sa haine sur cette enfant qui avait rompu leur pacte, leur secret. Elle voulait y croire à nouveau. Essayer de croire que cette femme serait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut, que cette surprenante famille la comblerait, elle le voulait au fond d'elle et pourtant elle avait peur.

« Que dois-je faire ? Murmura-t-elle, désemparée.

-Dit lui la vérité. Toute la vérité. Elle ne t'en veut pas pour ce que tu as fait parce qu'elle t'a vue telle que tu es, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe au fond de toi, de savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, pourquoi tu es si distante.

-Et après ? Je me lance dans une histoire avec la fille de mon ancienne ennemie ? Demanda-t-elle en riant nerveusement, d'une voix dédaigneuse.

-Fait la part des choses entre ce qu'elle est et qui elle est, entre ce qu'elle t'apporte et ce qu'elle provoque chez toi. Ta haine et ta culpabilité t'ont toujours aveuglée. Alors maintenant ouvre les yeux et ouvre ton cœur. Promet moi d'aimer à nouveau, Regina. Promet le moi. » Finit-il, se penchant pour embrasser son front.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit un souffle frais entourer son corps avant de disparaître. Elle tenait ses bras quand elle rouvrit les yeux face au vide. Il était parti, emportant sa souffrance avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers le cercueil de verre où reposait le corps de Daniel, l'ouvrit et l'observa quelques instants.

« Je t'en fais la promesse. » Chuchota-t-elle déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

Elle se redressa et se recula pour voir que le corps de son amour perdu disparaissait peu à peu en un millions de particule lumineuse. Désormais, elle le savait, Daniel irait dans un monde meilleur.

Il était temps pour elle de parler à Emma. Au risque de la perdre, au risque de s'ouvrir à nouveau et de montrer ses faiblesses.

.

D'un calme olympien, Graham observait d'un œil la tornade blonde qui faisait les cent pas et virevoltait dans le commissariat en hurlant à tue tête que la Maire était impossible à vivre.

«...tu y crois toi à ça, elle me menace en plus ! Elle m'aide, me ramène et voila qu'elle me jette comme une merde... elle n'a aucune raison d'agir comme ça avec moi. » Grogna-t-elle de plus belle.

Assis à son bureau, il s'empêchait de sourire, n'étant pas dupe sur les sentiments de la blonde à l'égard de sa patronne. Il était moins sûr concernant Regina, mais savait à quel point elle pouvait être distante par moment, se renfermant dans sa souffrance et sa solitude, manquant de tact. Après tout, il l'a connaissait assez bien pour avoir été longtemps à son service et même avec son cœur en place il lui restait fidèle. Il avait compris qu'elle faisait partie de ces femmes brisées qui agissaient pour éponger une souffrance trop lourde à supporter. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas défendable et d'ailleurs, il avait voulu se venger pour au final comprendre qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'aide.

Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Le jeune homme hochait simplement la tête à chaque fois qu'Emma lui lançait des remarques sur sa patronne, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et ni quoi faire pour apaiser la colère de la jeune femme. Il s'était vite entendu et vite rapproché en une semaine. Il avait d'ailleurs un petit faible pour elle, mais il ne préférait pas interférer entre les deux femmes, ne voulant pas se retrouver scotché à un mur ou six pieds sous terre. Désormais, son cœur était bien où il était. En revanche, pour lui la jeune femme serait une parfaite coéquipière avec son tempérament de tête brulée. En définitif, il l'appréciait assez pour supporter son emportement.

« L'amour vache » Souffla-t-il après une énième crise de sa future coéquipière.

Emma se stoppa nette et l'observa alors qu'il était en train de lire un rapport.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Graham releva les yeux et scruta la blonde le sourire aux lèvres, elle était tellement transparente.

« L'amour vache. Certaines personnes ne peuvent dire qu'elles nous apprécient que de cette façon.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'elle m'apprécie réellement mais qu'elle ne sait pas le formuler ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, je ne veux pas interférer dans votre « relation ».

-Elle est trop bornée pour me parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?! »

Graham se leva après avoir refermé son dossier et prit sa veste qu'il posa sur son épaule.

« Tu es loin de tout savoir et je pense que tu devrais tenter de lui parler, souffla-t-il en se penchant à son oreille alors qu'il passait à coté d'elle.

-Mais... » Commença Emma avant de se détourner pour l'alpaguer.

Elle se figea de stupeur en rencontrant les deux orbes sombres qui l'épiaient avidement.

« Bonjour Madame le Maire, lança joyeusement Graham. Je vous laisse discuter, j'ai ma ronde à faire.

-Graham, l'interpella Regina gardant son regard rivé dans les émeraudes d'Emma. Demain vous resterez toute la journée avec Miss Swan afin de la familiariser avec le poste et les nouvelles responsabilités dont elle aura l'attribution.

-Avec plaisir Madame Mills. Alors à demain Emma et soit à l'heure. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter les lieux.

Regina s'avança et vint s'asseoir élégamment sur le bureau du Shérif. Emma déglutit ne sachant comment dompter son cœur et l'angoisse qui la tiraillait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard envieux le long des longues jambes, croisées et dénudées, de la Maire, de suivre sa jupe tailleur et son chemisier légèrement entrouvert. La bouche sèche, elle retrouva ses yeux perçants alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent par la chaleur qu'un simple regard avait provoqué chez elle. Regina savait très bien quel effet elle avait sur Emma et dans un sens le voir encore aujourd'hui la rassurait, parce que même si ce _satané_ chat la suivait toujours elle savait que l'attirance d'Emma, à son égard, étaient réels.

« Tu... Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda enfin Emma face au sourire mutin qui s'élargissait sur les lèvres pulpeuse de la brune.

-Une bonne partie, je dirais. Graham a de la chance que je n'ai plus l'opportunité de le punir sévèrement.

-Le punir sévèrement ? Je ne sais pourquoi mais venant de toi cette phrase me donne des images peu orthodoxes...

-Le cuir me va plutôt bien. »

La voyant en train de remettre son col ainsi que sa chevelure blonde, elle savait que cette simple phrase avait eu le don de coupé la chique de son interlocutrice ainsi que de la mettre dans tous ses état. Elle reprenait le dessus sur tout ce qu'il se passait et elle appréciait cela.

« Je... je n'en doute pas, sourit Emma, se raclant la gorge pour se donner consistance.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mes goûts vestimentaire ou... autre. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux à se dernier mot mais ne releva pas et l'observa toujours aussi consciencieusement.

« Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, poursuivit la Maire, d'une voix plus basse. Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, poursuivre ta mère, faire du mal autour de moi et lancer une malédiction c'est parce que je m'étais perdue. J'avais perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Ma mère, Cora, voulait me marier au père de Snow mais j'étais amoureuse de notre palefrenier, Daniel. Je me suis confiée à ta mère, ce n'était qu'une enfant mais je lui avait fait confiance pour lui parler de ce secret. Cependant elle l'a dit à Cora, voulant bien faire. Seulement, quand j'ai voulu fuir avec Daniel, ma mère n'a pas supporté et l'a tué.

-Je... je suis désolée Regina, souffla Emma surprise par les confidences de la Reine, d'un regard plus tendre elle se rapprocha. Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Remarque… pour l'avoir vu je crois que cela ne m'étonnes pas vraiment...

-Hum… ma relation avec elle à toujours été compliqué. Disons qu'elle s'est arrachée le cœur parce que l'amour restait une faiblesse pour elle.

-C'est une méthode plutôt… radicale.

-Nous sommes assez intransigeant dans la famille…

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu… enfin tu t'es arrachée le cœur ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible…

-Avec la Magie c'est possible sans que son porteur ne meurt, mais non Emma il est bien en place, je n'ai jamais eu le courage car je voulais avoir la chance d'aimer réellement Henry.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

-Je veux que tu comprennes que je n'arrive pas à me faire à ce qu'il se passe entre nous car en plus d'être la fille de Snow, je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir, je n'arrive pas à accepter ce que je ressens. A lâcher prise sur tout ça. Sur mon passé.

-Pourtant tu as réussi lorsque nous étions à Boston...

-La situation était différente et le retour à la réalité est bien plus dur que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

-Tu nous as choisi Henry et moi, je m'en souviens mais que veux-tu de moi ? Tu n'as jamais réellement répondu à cette question ? »

Emma s'était encore rapprochée et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Pour la première fois, je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Et si tu laissais faire les choses, si tu me donnais une chance de te guider. Moi non plus je ne sais pas où je vais mais je sais ce que je ressens, alors j'avance au risque de me tromper, d'être blessé. On peut prendre notre temps mais je ne veux plus que tu me rejettes… je veux que tu me parles… parce que j'ai toujours cette peur qui me ramène à mon passé, tout comme toi. J'ai peur de tout perdre encore et encore mais je suis sûre d'une chose, et je ne pensais pas cela possible, c'est ce que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre... » Termina la blonde dans un souffle.

Elle s'était avancée de plus en plus, voyant la brune resserrer son emprise sur le bord du bureau, un regard assombrie par le désir. Elle avait fini par se rapprocher assez pour venir effleurer les lèvres rouge de son souffle, se mêlant à celui de cette femme désirable.

« N'ai-je pas raison ?

-Je n'aime pas l'avouer… mais tu as raison, susurra Regina, une cavalcade s'animant dans sa poitrine.

-Alors que souhaites-tu que l'on fasse ? Demanda la blonde plus taquine.

-Hum… et si tu m'embrassais pour commencer ?

-Avec plaisir, Madame le Maire. »

Emma posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Regina, son cœur implosant dans sa poitrine. Une main vint caresser sa joue et des ongles griffer légèrement sa nuque. Elle enfouis ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène, les laissant glisser dans les douces mèches de la Maire.

Leurs lèvres ne se détachèrent que pour se chercher du regard.

Pour s'assurer que ce baiser leur avait autant plus à l'une et l'autre.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain épisode... x) Non la suite dans une semaine.**

 **J'ai mérité une review ? un petit bisous ? un câlin ? Ce que vous voulez, moi je prends tout sauf les claques et les chèques, c'est chiant et ça fait mal (les claques pas les chèques) xD**

 **Bon la faut que j'arrête, je me noie dans ma connerie et vous aller fuiir, allez à bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous passez toutes un bon we et pardon pour le léger retard... j'ai bien galéré avec une scène que j'ai du réécrire quelques fois, bref...**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements et contente que mes délires vous plaisent toujours :) Mais aussi ravie de voir des nouvelles venues comme** McFly76 **ou** KindOf1 **(Contente de t'avoir fait rire dans le métro ;)). Non non** Regina2015 **je n'utilise aucune substance, mais je suis tombée dans la connerie étant petite lol Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, du moins je l'espère !**

 **J'ai changé le Rated mais je vous avais prévenue que ce chapitre augmenterait en température x) Vous n'avez pas idée ^^**

 **C'est un peu long mais je ne voulais pas le couper :s**

 **Du moins j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour ceux qui n'aime pas le M j'espère tout de même que m'a façon de l'écrire ne sera pas dérangeante (sinon au piiire vous passez :s), j'essaye de faire au mieux car prise dans l'action ce n'est pas simple des fois, enfin bref j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire :p**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis :)**

 **Ps: Pour celles qui se pose la question, il ne reste qu'un chapitre pour cette histoire (du moins pour le moment mais pas plus de deux). Je sais qu'elle est plus courte, mais ce n'était pas mon but de la faire très longue car ensuite je pars sur un autre projet.**

* * *

 _Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi._

.

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Cela avait été une longue journée.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau pour aller auprès de sa Mercedes, garée sur sa place réservée. Elle était exténuée et ne rêvait que de se blottir dans son lit. Alors qu'elle leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, exempt de tout nuage, un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se confier elle se sentait soulagé d'un poids, bien que sa relation avec Emma avait été des plus surprenante dès le premier baiser à Boston. Entre passion et doute, cette nouvelle situation était déstabilisante. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement investie par le passé et se demandait quels « codes » il fallait appliquer. Pour Daniel elle était jeune, pour Leopold elle était souvent seule et contrainte, pour Graham elle ne s'était jamais investie sentimentalement et lui non plus. Emma était différente, c'était une femme, une mère et, vraisemblablement, cette relation ne la dérangeait pas. Dans un sens, Regina préférait profiter de l'instant présent, tenter de se laisser aller tout en restant discrète et éviter d'étaler sa vie privée au grand jour au vu de son passé.

Alors, elles se voyaient à son bureau, dans son manoir lorsqu'Emma ramenait Henry, même au commissariat puisque la nouvelle adjointe prenait son nouveau métier très au sérieux. Des endroits où elles pouvaient être intimes, être elles-mêmes, des lieux où de nombreux baisers et caresses étaient échangés entre deux confidences sur leur passé, entre rires et sourires, sans jamais aller plus loin. Désormais, elle était plus agréable avec Emma en public, aimant lui lancer deux trois piques de temps à autre, parce qu'elle appréciait le répondant de la jeune femme. Et d'ailleurs cela n'avait pas échappé à Ruby, ou même Snow qui était surprise mais soulagée que sa fille puisse s'entendre avec la Maire. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la famille... en quelque sorte.

Elle baissa la tête posa sa main sur la poignée, puis se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle avait envie de rire en pensant que Rumple était responsable de leur rapprochement, du moins la deuxième fois. Elle était allée le voir et ne s'était pas retenue de lui dire ses quatre vérités alors que l'homme lui souriait, heureux de ses manigances. Elle se souvint du regard assassin de Belle, qui avait disparue dans l'arrière boutique, et de cette étrange discussion.

 _« Je vois que Miss French, ne s'en est pas remise… avait-elle soufflé, le regard tourné vers la porte menant au fond du magasin._

 _-En effet, mais vous avez de la chance que je sois là pour retenir la bête. Je pourrai moi aussi me venger et la lâcher sur vous, avait-il raillé, d'une voix sombre._

 _-La bête ?_

 _-Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses très chère._

 _-Je suis tentée de voir Belle se transformer en furie vengeresse, mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler d'elle._

 _-Je vous écoute Madame le Maire._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi quoi ? Soyez plus explicite._

 _-Pourquoi avoir utilisé mon fils et Kathryn pour que je retrouve Emma ?_

 _\- Je vous ai juste donné un coup de pouce._

 _-Mais pourquoi m'aider de la sorte ? Vous en savez plus que les autres, plus que moi-même, vous saviez qui était réellement Emma._

 _-C'est exact, c'était à vous de la retrouver et de prendre conscience que vous aviez, vous aussi, brisé la malédiction par votre baiser._

 _-Alors... c'était vraiment nous ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Comment expliquez-vous que cela ait pu marcher sans la magie ?_

 _-Avec ceci ma chère, avait-il répondu en pointant du doigt le pendentif qu'Emma lui avait offert._

 _-Le pendentif ? Mais comment ?_

 _-La Magie n'existe pas au-delà de notre frontière. Mais, elle peut être utilisée via des objets ou des substances, comme le « Cheshire » par exemple. Pour un meilleur effet l'objet doit avoir une grande valeur pour celui qui l'utilise. Quand vous avez embrassé Miss Swan, la passion qui s'est libéré de ce baiser s'est placée dans le seul réceptacle de valeur qu'elle a pu trouver. Et Emma vous l'a offert par pur instinct, vous avez donc brisé la malédiction au moment même où vous avez traversé la frontière. N'est-ce pas romantique ? Avait-il conclu, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Je... j'ai du mal à vous suivre… Ce pendentif n'a de valeur qu'aux yeux d'Emma..._

 _-Vous êtes toutes deux d'un autre monde et il a aussi de la valeur pour vous, mais vous ne l'aviez pas réalisé._

 _-Même si c'est vraiment le cas... que tirez vous de notre rapprochement ? Je doute que vous l'ayez fait simplement pour moi…»_

 _L'antiquaire avait perdu son sourire et s'était déplacé pour attraper une petite boule de cristal._

 _« Ces dernières années m'ont permis de réfléchir à tout ce que je vous avais fait, le Ténébreux est de nouveau là mais grâce à Belle, je peux le contenir et rester l'homme que je suis devenu pendant la malédiction… avec une pointe de mon ancienne personnalité, avait-il expliqué, suivit d'un clin d'œil. Quand j'ai compris qui était Emma Swan, il est vrai qu'au début j'ai fait en sorte que vous adoptiez Henry, mais aussi qu'il se pose les bonnes questions afin de vouloir la retrouver et la ramener. En revanche, je n'avais pas prévu que vous décideriez d'y aller vous-même.» Regina avait pincé ses lèvres, blessée par cette énième manipulation. « Je vous ai surveillée grâce à cette boule de cristal et je vous ai vu dans cet…endroit étrange. » La Maire avait écarquillé les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies par cette affirmation. Alors il avait tout vu... par tout elle pensait surtout au baiser. Elle comprenait comment il avait su. « J'ai retrouvé le moyen de ramener la Magie à votre retour et d'aider Maléfique par la même occasion._

 _-Et vous ne demandez rien en retour ? Cela me surprend de votre part._

 _-Henry n'aurait pas pu m'apporter ce que je désirais, mais Emma et vous, très chère, vous le pouvez._

 _-Encore un marché. Soupira la brune._

 _-Non. Une demande. Si j'ai fait tout cela ce n'est que pour retrouver mon fils. Et grâce à cette boule de cristal je sais qu'il vit dans ce monde, à New York mais je ne sais pas où exactement, c'est là où Miss Swan entre en jeu. J'aurai pu éviter un tel stratagème mais quoi de mieux qu'une Reine heureuse, comblée et apaisée qui ne vous mettra pas de bâton dans les roues ? » Avait-il dit pour affirmer son explication, un sourire exaspérant sur les lèvres._

 _Regina l'avait longuement observé les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat et semblait hésiter. Pour une fois depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, pouvait-il être sincère ?_

 _«Nous pourrions éventuellement réfléchir à tout cela, avait soufflé la Maire d'un air sombre. J'espère que ce n'est pas une ruse, sinon vous le regretterez._

 _-Ce n'en est pas une._

 _-Nous verrons. » Avait-elle murmuré._

 _Avec une moue sceptique, elle s'était détournée vers la sortie._

 _La main sur la poignée de porte, elle s'était mise à regarder à nouveau l'homme qui rangeait consciencieusement la boule de cristal._

 _« Gold ?_

 _-Hum oui très chère, avait-il répondu d'un air hautain._

 _-Vous êtes un véritable emmerdeur, lui avait-elle sorti avec un sourire en coin._

 _-Venant de vous, Majesté, je le prends comme un compliment. »_

Elle avait beau venir d'un monde enchanté, elle se disait en cet instant que cette histoire était encore plus folle que tout le reste.

Alors qu'elle soupirait de lassitude, un aboiement la fit sursauter. Elle salua le Dr Hopper qui promenait Pongo et fut soulagée qu'il ne lui pose aucune question concernant son état émotionnel actuel… il aurait sûrement déchiré son diplôme de psychologue.

Alors qu'elle voulait rester discrète sur sa nouvelle relation, elle appréciait le fait de pouvoir en parler avec Kathryn voire Skip qui s'adaptait à son nouveau mode de vie. Elle avait parfois envie de proposer un verre en extérieur ou un restaurant à Emma, des envies pour changer leur quotidien et qui lui passaient par la tête, mais que sa peur du regard refrénait...

Dans ses pensées, elle ferma les yeux un instant et se mordit la lèvre.

Il est vrai qu'elles avaient décidé de prendre leur temps mais ce soir, elle aurait voulu être avec Emma, elle aurait voulu la voir, l'embrasser encore et encore, elle aurait voulu lui faire l'amour et s'endormir dans ses bras mais pourtant, elle se le refusait sans réellement savoir ce qui la bloquait. Elle était éperdument folle et allait se brûler les ailes à faire un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière, même après les mots du chat, de Kathryn, de Daniel, d'Emma.

Une vraie tête de mule… et en soit ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps, de confiance et de lâcher prise… encore… encore et encore.

Bon il fallait aussi qu'elle arrête de se perdre dans ses réflexions, sinon elle dormirait sur le parking de la Mairie.

Regina soupira une fois de plus et ouvrit les yeux pour enfin tirer sur la poignée quand elle se retrouva soudainement plaquée contre la portière. Un cri de surprise lui échappa, ainsi que son sac, mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer avec sa Magie, une voix reconnaissable la figea.

« Je vous arrête Madame le Maire, souffla la voix rauque, à son oreille.

-Emma ? Mais que…

-Vous êtes accusée d'avoir volé mon cœur, continua l'adjointe au Shérif prenant les clefs afin de les mettre dans sa poche de veste, pour placer par la suite les mains de la Maire sur le toit de la voiture.

-Emma, on pourrait nous voir... Hooper est...

-Loin. Il n'y a personne et je fais la ronde ce soir, murmura la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas une raison…

-Shhh, Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. »

Regina voulut se retourner en claquant sa langue d'agacement, mais Emma la ramena contre elle, la maintint et écarta ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Elle effleura ses bras et les palpa dans l'optique de commencer une fouille au corps. Puis, passa ses mains sur la nuque de Regina pour les enfouir dans sa chevelure, provoquant un soupir de bien-être. La maire ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se laissait faire... à cause des attentions d'Emma peut-être.

« Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. » Murmura l'adjointe au Shérif dans son cou, d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frémir la brune.

Les mains descendirent sur les côtes de la Maire et glissèrent sur le tissu pour écarter les pans de son trench-coat d'un geste vif. Elles effleurèrent son ventre pour venir délicatement serrer sa généreuse poitrine. Regina se mordit la lèvre et soupira, son cœur déjà parti pour une course endiablée.

« Vous avez le droit à un avocat… »

L'une des mains de la blonde descendit le long de sa jambe droite, puis l'autre remonta la gauche. Emma se redressa contre le corps tremblant de la brune – curieuse et désireuse de savoir où tout cela allait les mener -, sa main longeant l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour s'arrêter sur son entrejambe. Regina se maintenait plus fortement à la voiture puis poussa sur ses bras pour sentir le corps et les formes de sa blonde contre son dos. Totalement éprise par ce moment exaltant, ne pensant plus à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. La main sur son bas ventre déboutonna d'un mouvement de doigts son pantalon, avant de glisser sur le fin tissus qui cachait son intimité, déjà ravagée par l'excitation.

Emma enfouit son visage dans la chevelure aux senteurs de pomme et la caressa tendrement par-dessus le tissus se fichant d'être ainsi à la vue d'un badaud en cette belle et fraîche nuit. Cette blonde téméraire paierait sûrement pour cela mais, n'en pouvant plus, Regina attrapa d'un coup la main dans son pantalon puis se retourna pour agripper la veste rouge et colla Emma contre sa voiture. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, quand un nuage les emporta tout droit dans son bureau.

Contre la porte d'entrée Emma passa une main dans la chevelure brune et lâcha un gémissement alors que deux mains froides, mais douces, s'étaient glissées sous son pull pour se poser sur son ventre puis remonter vers sa poitrine.

Regina avait craqué et cette fois, elle le savait, elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir assouvi ses désirs.

Les vestes tombèrent, le haut d'Emma fut jeté au loin alors qu'elle déboutonnait la chemise de la Maire dans une frénésie et un empressement qu'elles n'avaient jamais connus, tant le désir avait été si longtemps contenu.

Regina débarrassa son bureau d'un claquement de doigts et laissa Emma monter dessus pour la chevauchée par la suite. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace et tout self-control. Laissant même sa magie tourbillonner en elle comme un feu ravageant chaque partie de son être.

Décoiffée, la chemise ouverte, la Maire avait des allures de Reine sauvage, sexy et vorace qui n'étaient en aucun cas déplaisants pour la blonde, alors qu'un frisson longea sa colonne pour se placer sur ses reins. Regina l'attira à elle et fit tomber les bretelles afin de descendre le sous-vêtement sur le ventre de la blonde, pour ensuite la repousser contre le bureau froid. Sans attendre, elle se rua sur les monts aguicheurs et fièrement dressés. Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête et soupirait de plus en plus fort, tandis que sa Reine ondulait contre son corps, lui lançant par moment des regards qui ne manquèrent pas de la faire gémir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce revirement de situation, après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé avec son jeu aguicheur mais, maintenant, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Une main sur un sein et les lèvres sur l'autre, Regina prenait plaisir à entendre le souffle erratique d'Emma, à sentir son excitation augmenter, son corps chaud contre le sien et ses mains dans sa chevelure ébène. Reposant sur son bras libre, son autre main descendit, suivant les courbes athlétiques du bout des doigts, voir du bout des ongles, pour la poser sur l'entre-jambes de son amante.

Tout en déboutonnant le jean de la blonde, ses lèvres remontèrent vers la clavicule d'Emma pour finir sur son cou, appuyant chacun de ses baisers sulfureux.

« Regina… tu me rends folle… »

La voix rauque d'Emma, sous l'emprise de l'excitation, la fit sourire contre cette peau claire, échauffée par ses baisers. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur du jean pour ensuite venir l'embrasser furieusement. Après quelques caresses qui firent gémir son amante de plus belle, elle longea le mont de venus et passa ses doigts sous le tissus. Des sursauts discrets animèrent le corps de sa blonde, alors qu'elle jouait patiemment avec le bouton de plaisir. Elle reprit ses baisers dans le cou d'Emma dont les mains s'étaient encore perdues dans les cheveux sombres et sur cette peau halée d'une douceur infinie.

« Regina… fait vraiment chaud là…

-Hum…

-Non… mais vraiment. » Insista Emma entre deux respirations, les joues rougies, la gorge sèche.

Regina se stoppa pour observer Emma, l'air irrité, quand une odeur de soufre vint effleurer leurs narines. Toutes deux regardèrent la porte d'entrée dans un même mouvement et virent de la fumée noire s'échapper de dessous le bois.

« Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Regina en descendant du bureau prestement.

-Faut sortir de là. » S'écria Emma tout en remettant son soutien-gorge à la va-vite.

D'instinct, elle attrapa le bras de la Maire avant que celle-ci n'ait pu faire un geste ou dire un mot.

Une douce vague de magie les entoura, une fumée blanche les emporta et toutes deux se retrouvèrent en pleine rue devant la Mairie ravagée par les flammes. Entendant, déjà les sirènes des pompiers. Regina était si surprise, qu'elle ne fit même pas un geste pour empêcher le feu de se propager. Elle reprit enfin ses esprits et leva les mains, quand une voix irritante la coupa dans son élan.

« Regina ! Mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien ? Em…Emma qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix fluette et paniquée de Snow fit se tourner les deux femmes vers le petit groupe de gens qui s'approchait déjà d'elles. Ruby les observa la bouche ouverte passant de l'une à l'autre, aussi éberluée que Snow et David, tandis que Kathryn aux côtés de Skip essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire, tout comme Graham.

« Ah bah on peut dire que vous savez mettre le feu à la baraque, ricana le Shérif évitant le regard assassin de sa patronne.

-Wow se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Henry en arrivant auprès de Kathryn, les yeux ronds en regardant l'une et l'autre de ses mères, la vue rapidement cachée par la main de l'ancienne princesse.

-Emma je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à la Mairie à cette heure et… pourquoi vous êtes aussi peu vêtues… oh… vous… c'est pas vrai… s'étrangla Snow, les yeux écarquillés passant elle aussi de l'une à l'autre.

-Heu… eh bien, tu vas rire mais…, ricana la blonde, gênée.

-Tais-toi Emma ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Hurla Regina la faisant sursauter, les poings et dents serrés.

-Je nous ai sauvées la vie ! Se défendit-elle, indignée, réalisant que la magie qui les avait sorties du bureau était sûrement la sienne...

-J'aurait pu tout arrêter ! Mais non il a fallut que tu sois impulsive, que tu nous emmènes en pleine rue ! Devant tout le monde ! S'énerva la brune montrant le public d'un geste de la main.

-Dans la panique je n'ai pas réfléchi !

\- Tu es bien comme ta mère, tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de tes actes ! Fustigea la brune d'une voix rauque et plus basse, les yeux brillants.

-Regina…

-Non ! C'est encore un cauchemar… je vais me réveiller… ragea la Maire une main sur son front, l'air se raréfiant dans ses poumons.

-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme Regina, ça va aller… » Commença Kathryn voyant l'air paniqué et la colère soudaine de son amie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller vers elle, pour la rassurer, que la Maire avait disparut dans un nuage violet.

« Kathryn, faut pas la laisser comme ça, elle… elle va…, intervint Henry attrapant le bras de l'ancienne princesse, montrant cette fois un visage soucieux.

-Il faut la laisser se calmer, mais ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, on ne va pas l'abandonner. » Promit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Emma voyant son air perdu. L'adjointe au Shérif fronça les sourcils et observa sa mère, une once de reproche dans le regard

« Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi… on s'inquiétait c'est tout…

-Et il fallait que vous rameutiez toute la ville !

-Tout le monde a vu les flammes, nous ne sommes pas responsables si la population se demande ce qu'il se passe ! S'indigna David

-J'ai vu que sa voiture était toujours là, alors je me souciais d'elle…, finit Snow dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Ouai bah… fais chier, bougonna la blonde se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Emma il se passe quoi au juste avec Regina ? Demanda sa mère d'une petite voix.

-Si seulement je le savais. » Murmura-t-elle acceptant la couverture qu'un pompier lui donna pour se couvrir.

Elle intima aux autres de rentrer chez eux d'une voix autoritaire et excédée, puis embrassa Henry lui promettant des explications plus tard. Elle se retrouva bientôt seule avec Kathryn et Skip. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre hésitant à aller voir si Regina allait bien, mais la voix douce de Kathryn la stoppa dans ses réflexions.

« Emma je ne sais pas si tu comptes aller la voir, mais attends un peu je pense, conseilla-t-elle.

-On ne faisait rien de mal et je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais mais se montrer ainsi à ses anciens ennemis a dû la troubler. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui ici et elle a sa fierté... laisse-lui du temps.

-Hum… mais il va falloir que je sache ce que nous sommes…

-Tu sauras faire en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre à toi et qu'elle accepte tout ça… tu l'as déjà fait non ? »

Emma opina et observa les pompiers éteindre l'incendie, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture garée non loin.

.

Regina réapparut dans sa demeure, bien plus vide et froide qu'elle ne le fut auparavant. Elle était au milieu de son salon, la mâchoire contactée par la colère. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser tous ses anciens ennemis la voir ainsi… voir une part d'elle qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer. Elle hurla de rage et incendia son canapé, sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait honte, terriblement honte, son souffle se fit plus erratique alors qu'elle revoyait le regard de ces gens. Celui de Snow qui les détaillait d'un air presque choqué et dégoûté, le rire de Graham et l'air amusé de sa propre amie, mais aussi le regard de Ruby, tout aussi surprise que la plupart de ses concitoyens. Elle se sentait si loin de ce qu'elle avait été, de la Reine et même de la Maire. Elle s'était sentie seule face à tous ces gens, mise à nue devant ceux qu'elle avait traqués et fait souffrir. Pire, elle avait vu le sourire pervers de Whale, la satisfaction de la voir dans une fragilité nouvelle.

Il fallait qu'ils soient tous là, comme par hasard. _Maudit cauchemar,_ ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Oui c'était un cauchemar et elle avait eu l'impression d'être complètement nue devant eux, cela lui était insupportable. Les mains de chaque côté de son crâne, elle tentait de contenir sa rage ainsi que ses larmes.

Tout était de la faute d'Emma Swan, cette famille ne cessera jamais de la faire souffrir.

Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Pourtant, elle ferma les yeux et revoyait le regard peiné et coupable d'Emma, au fond de son cœur une chaleur réconfortante la réchauffa. La fatigue, le désir, la peur, la honte et la colère s'étaient emmêlés pour compresser ses entrailles afin de les rendre douloureuses.

Elle souffla, calma ses nerfs en se laissant emporter par la fatigue, puis se dirigea comme un zombie vers l'étage et sa chambre.

D'un air blasé qui ne lui correspondait pas, elle balança ses talons hors de prix et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas, telle une baleine échouée sur les côtes Normandes. Encore quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais à quoi bon garder les codes de bienséance, de la royauté et les manières alors qu'elle venait de briser l'image d'une femme impénétrable qu'elle s'était efforcée de construire au fil du temps.

Elle était épuisée. Épuisée de montrer qu'elle voulait être meilleure, fatiguée de batailler avec ses sentiments et d'être dans le paraître à longueur de temps.

Et, cela avait été trop d'un coup.

Elle ferma les yeux ne retenant plus les larmes, qui glissèrent sur ses joues, et somnola à moitié sur le ventre, serrant un oreiller contre elle.

Le chat sortit de sa cachette obscure et voleta vers elle, n'affichant pas son sourire habituel. Il s'assit tout près de Regina et posa une patte sur sa tête pour une légère caresse réconfortante. Elle sourcilla et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

« La vie est faite d'épreuves, celle-ci en fait partie, même si le « Cheshire » l'a rendue incontrôlable.

-N'ai-je pas eu assez d'épreuve ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et lasse. Est-ce le retour de bâton après toutes ces années de terreur ?

-En quelque sorte, il ne tient qu'à vous de tout faire pour que cela s'arrange, de vous faire accepter telle que vous êtes… de _vous_ accepter telle que vous êtes.

-Hum… je… »

Sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière, elle s'était endormie.

Le chat sourit de toutes ses dents.

« La folie vous emporte dans les prémisses de jours nouveaux, demain sera bien meilleur qu'aujourd'hui. » Scanda-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant la brune se reposer.

.

La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée la fit se réveiller en sursaut, le souffle court, son cœur s'emporta en pensant que c'était peut-être Emma, Snow, ou même Henry. Elle observa son réveil et vit qu'il était dix heures passées, heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas le samedi mais tout de même, elle battait des record de laisser aller. Entre la nuit qu'elle avait passé à dormir toute habillée, enroulée dans sa couette à cause du froid, les cheveux en vrac, les vêtements froissés, le maquillage qui avait sûrement coulé et maintenant la grasse matinée. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois la sonnerie, puis une autre plus insistante. Elle espérait, plus que tout, que ce ne soit pas Snow, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à la supporter. Elle sortit précipitamment du lit pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, afin d'être un minimum potable pour le visiteur, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de la laisser en paix. Après avoir remit correctement son pantalon et sa chemise, elle mit ses talons et descendit les escaliers rapidement pour ouvrir.

« Skip ? »

Le jeune homme avait le doigt en l'air près à sonner encore une fois.

Il observa les alentours comme un écureuil affolé et ses yeux verts se fixèrent dans les orbes sombres de la Maire.

« Regina ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, s'empressa-t-il de dire la voix grave, montrant une certaine inquiétude et nervosité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Kathryn ? Demanda-t-elle en observant les alentours.

-Je suis là pour elle ! Il faut qu'on parle…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je peux entrer ? Je ne veux pas vous importuner après ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais… enfin…

-C'est bon entre, mais je ne veux rien entendre sur ce qu'il s'est passé, intima la brune tout en le laissant passer.

-D'accord… merci Regina. »

Après tout, il était complètement neutre dans toute cette histoire.

Le jeune homme la suivie jusque dans le hall, montrant les quelques marches et observa l'intérieur avec intérêt.

« Vous avez une belle maison ! Mais c'est normal que ça sente le roussi ? Demanda-t-il tout en fronçant le nez.

-Oui… j'ai laissé du pain griller un peu trop longtemps. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Alors qu'elle eut une vague image de son canapé encore fumant. « Bon viens-en au fait !

-Oh oui. Déjà hier soir en rentrant, Kathryn ne se sentait pas bien vis-à-vis de vous, elle hésitait pour venir vous voir, même si elle savait que vous aviez besoin d'être seule, d'ailleurs elle a déconseillé à Emma de vous rejoindre de suite et…

-Abrège Skip, j'ai une migraine…

-Pardon… oui… donc ce matin quand Jim est parti, elle n'était pas mieux et je voulais vraiment la réconforter vu que cet homme n'en a que faire de son bien être. » Siffla le jeune homme, l'air renfrogné. Elle le regarda et devait avouer qu'en trois semaines il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts auprès de Kathryn, son amie avait su l'aider à s'adapter. Elle se rappelait que celle-ci lui avait confié, durant la semaine, qu'elle appréciait Skip et que l'ancien écureuil avait une dent contre Jim. « Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je… enfin je l'ai embrassé de façon impulsive. »

Regina arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Et, elle t'a rejeté ?

-Non.

-Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, à part peut-être Jim...

-Eh bien oui et non… je vais vous montrer. »

Skip regarda un peu partout, comme si un diable aller sortir de l'une des pièces et mit son sac, en bandoulière, devant lui. Il l'ouvrit pour glisser ses deux mains dedans afin d'attraper ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Regina ne put cacher sa surprise, une main devant sa bouche, quand elle vit le petit écureuil aux yeux bleus et au pelage roux parsemé de reflets dorés, qui se trouvait au creux des grandes mains du jeune homme, l'air complètement abattu.

Regina essayait de l'étouffer, mais déjà ses épaules tressautèrent et elle se mit à rire derrière sa main, un rire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de la petite écureuil et celle-ci observa de nouveau son amie d'un regard assassin, croisant ses pattes avant et tapant de sa patte arrière frénétiquement.

« Kathryn c'est vraiment toi ? Non mais c'est une blague ?!

-Non Regina, c'est elle. » Confirma le jeune homme, interdit.

Elle rit de plus belle, tandis que son amie émettait des couinements rageurs à son encontre. Dans un sens, elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était bien fait pour elle, parce qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir été amusée par la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée la veille. Les larmes aux yeux Regina se calma, réalisant que rire lui avait fait un bien fou et en oublia sa rancœur.

« Et bien… c'est embêtant, nargua-t-elle.

-Plutôt oui…

-Bon, allez dans la cuisine, je vais finir de me préparer, me changer et j'arrive.

-Merci Regina.

- _Couik,_ couina Kathryn un peu plus fort pour attirer leur attention, faisant des cercles sur son ventre avec ses pattes.

-Je crois qu'elle a faim, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de manger.

-D'accord, il y a des petits gâteaux dans le placard au dessus du frigo… tu n'auras qu'à les émietter pour… pour qu'elle puisse les manger… enfin tu vois… » S'éclaffa Regina à nouveau allant vers les escaliers, presque pliée en deux.

Kathryn sauta des mains de Skip et l'air déterminé, les pattes tendues vers le bas et les poings serrés, elle allait à la suite de la brune, mais fut vite rattrapée par la peau du cou.

« Fait pas cette tête, mais ce n'est pas du haut de tes 20cm que tu vas pouvoir t'attaquer à elle. » Lui souffla le jeune homme.

Il l'a déposa sur la table de la cuisine et s'attela à récupérer la boite de gâteaux tandis que Kathryn avait les pattes croisés, assise sur son arrière train et l'air renfrogné.

Le jeune homme, émietta un gâteau pour le lui présenter. Elle ferma ses petits yeux et détourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

« Allez Kathryn, je sais que tu as faim. J'ai été un écureuil je te rappel, alors je sais très bien ce que tu vis. »

La petite écureuil ouvrit un œil pour observer Skip puis le gâteau. Elle referma les yeux, soupira et tendit sa patte pour prendre le bout de gâteau sans même regarder son nouvel ami.

Skip ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que Kathryn lui en redemandait un autre. Elle était encore en train de manger, quand Regina entra dans la salle et caressa la tête de son amie la stoppant dans son grignotage.

« _Couik !_ S'exclama la petite écureuil, un regard dépité vers son amie.

-Je vais trouver une solution pour te rendre ton aspect normal, promit la brune.

-Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, Majesté. » Intervint le chat d'une voix aristocratique, le sourire aux lèvres.

A peine était-il apparu dans les airs que Kathryn lui jeta le bout de gâteau qu'il évita sans difficulté.

« Quelle est mignonne ! S'exclama le chat les pattes de chaque côté de son visage, les yeux rond et luisant.

- _Couik ! Couik couik COUIK !_ S'excita la petite écureuil, alors qu'elle avait bondi sur ses pattes arrière, levant une patte vers lui comme si elle le montrait du doigt.

-Oh ce sont de vilains mots venant d'une princesse ! S'indigna le chat alors qu'il voletait au dessus d'elle, riant de la voir sautiller pour l'attraper.

-Arrêtez de la provoquer et dites nous pourquoi elle est dans cet état ! Intima la brune.

-Et bien il vous l'a dit, répondit le chat en montrant Skip d'une patte.

-Elle s'est transformée après que tu l'aies embrassée ? Interrogea-t-elle à l'intention de Skip.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme, embarrassé.

-Oh… comme pour toi, pensa Regina. Tu as essayé de le refaire ?

-Et pourquoi donc ferait-il cela ? Demanda le chat au dessus du plan de travail jouant à laisser tomber sa queue et la remonter avant que Kathryn ne l'attrape.

-Mais parce que cela peut faire l'effet inverse ! S'indigna Regina, les sourcils froncés voyant son amie courir partout et Skip qui essayait de la calmer en l'attirant avec des gâteaux : sans succès.

-C'est ce qu'elle voulait, affirma le chat.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien même si vous n'êtes plus sous l'emprise totale du « Cheshire », parce que vous avez su le contrôler, les cauchemars et les rêves peuvent revenir. Son rêve est devenu un cauchemar !

-Son rêve ? » Demanda Regina, ne voyant pas où était le rêve là-dedans.

Elle regarda Kathryn qui avançait avec peine une patte en l'air, le souffle court et compléments épuisée par son marathon. Dans un dernier couinement, elle tomba sur le dos les pattes écartées. Si elle n'avait pas les yeux ouverts et le souffle erratique, Regina aurait pensé que le petit cœur de son amie avait soudainement lâché.

« Eh bien votre amie souhaite être avec ce jeune homme, mais le fait qu'elle soit encore mariée rend les choses difficiles, expliqua le chat, alors que Kathryn releva la tête vers lui, intéressée.

-Quel est le rapport avec sa transformation ?

-Ce jeune homme était un écureuil et le « Cheshire » ne fait pas la différence. Il fait en sorte de les relier quoi qu'il arrive. Ecureuil ou Homme dans tous les cas leurs destins sont désormais liés.

-Alors s'il l'embrasse à nouveau, comme je le proposais dès le début, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, soupira-t-elle passant du chat à Skip.

-Cela peut marcher ou empirer, répondit le chat d'une voix nonchalante.

-Je dois… d'accord… eh bien en espérant que je ne me transforme pas moi aussi en écureuil. » Souffla le jeune homme qui s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie.

.

Emma s'était réveillée avec la tête dans un étau. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et aurait préféré que ce soit un simple cauchemar. Mais quand elle arriva dans le Dinner et que les regards plus ou moins intrigués se tournèrent vers elle, elle su que ce n'en était pas un. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de Ruby qui était en train de servir le Dr Whale, pensant que c'était l'une des seules qui pourrait comprendre la situation.

« Eh bien Miss Swan, la nuit a été bonne ? Demanda le médecin avec un petit sourire sournois, alors qu'elle allait parler à Ruby.

-Meilleure que la votre je suppose.

-Au début peut-être, bien que personne ne sache ce que vous faisiez à une heure aussi tardive à la Mairie… avec la Maire, insinua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-On jouait aux cartes ! Espèce de per…., s'écria-t-elle, excédée par cette insinuation douteuse avant d'être tirée par Ruby pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Calme toi Emma, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses, je doute que Regina le prenne bien…

-Ouai..., souffla la blonde. Attends, tu n'as pas l'air si choqué que ça, réalisa-t-elle.

-Disons que je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous deux… enfin… si peu vêtues, rougit la grande brune. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, Granny m'avait posé la question d'ailleurs. En revanche tes parents… soit ils n'ont rien vu, soit ils ne voulaient pas voir…

-Pour le coup je pense qu'ils ont bien vu là, ils ne pouvaient pas nous rater, souffla-t-elle dépitée tombant sur une chaise haute. Je suis partie avant qu'ils se lèvent… et heureusement j'ai pu éviter cette conversation gênante hier soir...

-Tu devrais leur parler… Regina a changé, nous le savons et petit à petit nous reprenons confiance en elle, mais le passé reste ancré. Même si moi j'ai réussi à faire la part des choses, à l'apprécier pour celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi ou Graham. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que Regina a réagi ainsi après avoir étalée sa vie privée devant nous…

-Tu penses qu'elle aurait eu… honte ?

-Elle a montré sa faiblesse, alors oui… c'est possible. »

La clochette retentit et une tête brune apparut. Henry se rapprocha de sa mère, l'air soucieux.

« Bonjour Ruby, Emma...

-Salut, gamin. Ne fais pas cette tête, ça va s'arranger, rassura la blonde en pressant légèrement son épaule, en signe d'affection.

-Hum... tu as eu des nouvelles de maman ?

-Non et tu sais je doute qu'elle m'en donne, mais je vais aller la voir et… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau dans un tintement sonore laissant apparaître Snow puis David.

« Je vais y aller, Graham va me déposer avant d'aller au commissariat, toi reste ici. Je pense que tu devrais leur parler avant…, souffla le garçon.

-Hum… tu as raison. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et lui fit un sourire avant de le voir s'enfuir du Dinner.

Emma se tourna vers la table de ses parents se sentant nauséeuse. Par où allait-elle commencer et pourquoi leur parler de ça alors que c'était sa vie privée ? Elle avait fait sa vie sans eux, elle s'était construite seule et ne changerait pas pour être cette princesse qu'elle aurait du être à l'origine. N'étaient-ils pas assez aimants pour accepter ses penchants, ses envies ou même ce qu'elle aimait ? Elle était heureuse en compagnie de Regina. Heureuse avec son fils et cette femme qui était venue à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur tout ça, elle avait des fois peur, mais elle n'y pensait pas et s'en fichait, du moins pour l'instant. Elle se sentait bien, elle-même, et les mots arriveraient plus tard.

Ses parents étaient soit disant le couple parfait, sa mère était tout le temps souriante et optimiste, son père un modèle de vertu. Snow l'avait poussée vers Regina, sans le savoir, alors qu'Emma se demandait si elle devait forcer les choses, pour en savoir plus sur ses sentiments. Elle voulait savoir ce que ressentait Regina, savoir ce qu'elle était pour elle : une compagne, une amie intime ou juste une distraction.

Ils comprendraient, ils accepteraient.

Ils n'étaient pas comme certains membres des familles d'accueil, qu'elle avait côtoyé.

Ils accepteraient forcément leur relation.

.

Kathryn se releva sur ses pattes, l'air las. Elle n'avait pas suivit la conversation et se mit à observer Regina. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand Skip lui embrassa le crâne, ne s'y attendant pas.

Par précaution Regina fit apparaître une robe blanche légère, qui cacha au dernier moment la nudité de la blonde, assise sur le plan de travail, les jambes dans le vide.

« Couik… oh zut, merci Reg'…, chuchota Kathryn timidement, remettant correctement les bretelles de sa robe.

-Bon maintenant plus de bisou avant que l'on sache comment remédier à ce problème, ordonna la brune passant de Kathryn à Skip qui avaient tous deux les joues rouges et évitaient de se regarder.

-C'est assez simple, siffla le chat.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un… commença la blonde rageuse, stoppée par l'index de la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Que faut-il faire ? Interrogea Skip, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Remettez les pendules à l'heure, devant l'air penaud des trois personnes devant lui, il continua en soupirant. Je veux diiiire… prenez le temps de régler votre histoire, de faire un choix avant d'en entamer une nouvelle.

-Mais… enfin Skip n'est pas réel… il va disparaître, dit Kathryn d'une petite voix.

-Alors profitez, lâcha le chat en roulant sur lui-même.

-De toute façon je crois qu'il faut que je parle à Jim.

-Je pense aussi, concéda la brune en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Et toi il faut que tu parles à Emma. »

Regina fit une grimace, se crispa et enleva prestement sa main.

« Je… non… cette relation n'aboutira à rien de bon.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu te caches derrière des excuses ! D'accord, tu as peur du regard des autres à cause de ton statut, de ton passé, mais si tu es bien avec elle alors tu t'en contre-fou et...

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kathryn ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui et… tous ces gens, Snow, Whale… ils me fixaient d'un air dégouté ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cela n'aille pas plus loin.

-Mais…

-Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais j'ai assez souffert de leurs regards haineux pour en rajouter et je ne veux pas qu'Emma rentre dans cette spirale, fin de la discussion. Va régler tes soucis. » Pesta Regina avant de faire un geste de la main pour les faire disparaître et les renvoyer chez Kathryn.

Elle soupira, ses nerfs en pelote, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle se dirigea vers le hall pour voir Henry s'avancer timidement vers elle.

« Tu… n'es pas redevenue méchante ? Demanda le petit brun, anxieux.

-Non Henry, il en faut plus pour que je redevienne l'Evil Queen, rassura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis rassuré, murmura le garçon en la serrant plus fort. Mais il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à Emma.

-Henry…

-Elle n'y est pour rien, elle… »

Regina s'agenouilla et mit ses mains sur les joues de son fils.

« Je sais mais j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

-Tu promets que tu ne vas pas t'enfermer et la rejeter ?

-Oui oui je te le promets..., dit-elle, d'une voix nonchalante. Demain tu pourras venir, je pensais faire mes fameux chaussons aux pommes. Cela te plairait ?

-Oui. Mais ce qu'il me plairait, c'est que tu parles à Em…

-Cela ne te concerne plus jeune homme, coupa la Maire un doigt sur son nez pour lui faire une légère tape. Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle pour l'instant.

-S'il-te-plaît Maman, fait ça pour moi si ce n'est pour toi.

-D'accord mais laisse moi du temps..., se résigna-t-elle face à la mine soucieuse de son fils. Je ne redeviendrais pas méchante, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule après cette soirée… tu peux rester avec Emma jusqu'à demain ?

-D'accord, sourit-il. A demain alors maman. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le serra dans ses bras et le laissa partir, une pointe au cœur.

Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le chat avait lui aussi disparu et elle en fut soulagée. Elle attrapa une couverture et se blottie dans le canapé avec un chocolat chaud, ses pensées tournées vers Emma. Elle avait même hésité à rajouter de la cannelle dans son chocolat.

Depuis qu'Emma était rentrée dans sa vie, tout partait en vrille. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait une place importante mais comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement ?

.

Le lendemain en début d'après midi, Regina finissait de préparer les chaussons aux pommes qu'elle avait confectionnés pour Henry. La veille, elle avait remit en état la Mairie grâce à la Magie et avait profité de son après midi pour voir Maléfique. La seule qu'elle voulait voir, qui resterait neutre, hors de toute cette folie et peut-être qui pourrait la conseiller comme par le passé. La sorcière l'avait patiemment écoutée, observée et avait simplement sourit à la fin de son laïus. Après un long silence, Maléfique avait enfin répondu dans une voix amusée :

 _« Regina Mills, amoureuse. Je ne pensais pas cela possible._

 _-Mal' je ne suis pas amoureuse voyons !_

 _-Oui oui bien sur, ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire cela, ma chérie. »_

Mauvaise idée de lui en parler.

Henry devait être avec sa mère aujourd'hui et elle espérait ne pas voir Emma sur le pas de sa porte, c'était trop tôt...

« Pourquoi, refuser de faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve, Majesté ? Murmura le chat à son oreille, la faisant sursauter une main sur son cœur.

-Bon dieu mais quand arrêterez vous d'apparaître de la sorte ?!

-Vous ne répondez pas, remarqua le chat en roulant sur le côté, planant autour d'elle.

-Elle reste la fille de mon ancienne ennemie et je doute que cette relation mène à quelque chose de sain. Pour elle comme pour moi !

-Mais encore ?

-Vous êtes mon psychologue ? Merci mais le Dr Hooper remplit déjà cette fonction.

-Certes, vous avez peur du quand dira-t-on car ce n'est pas anodin mais qu'y a-t-il de plus qui vous empêche d'être fière de ce que vous ressentez ? Votre image est importante pour vous mais votre bonheur aussi, il me semble. »

Regina se redressa face au four et se tourna vers le chat, lui lançant un regard pensif. Il n'y avait pas que le regard des autres car elle était assez fière pour pouvoir le supporter, même si elle se sentait légèrement honteuse d'avoir été vue de la sorte. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Snow n'acceptera jamais, je ne la mérite pas au point de l'éloigner de sa famille.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-J'ai causé tant de souffrance et de peine, je ne peux aujourd'hui apporter le bonheur à une femme comme elle, à la fille de Snow White de surcroît, lâcha-t-elle dédaigneuse. Tout le monde pensera la même chose... en plus j'aurai pu être sa grand mère par alliance, rajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Alors même si c'est à l'encontre de ce que je veux je préfère m'éloigner et garder une entente cordiale pour Henry…

-Et de la voir un jour au bras d'une autre femme par exemple ? »

Son cœur se serra à ces mots. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas, mais s'il le fallait c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

« Vous n'avez donc rien appris de toutes vos dernières mésaventures ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De votre double qui vous montre quelle personne vous êtes vraiment, celle que vous avez laissée de côté pendant si longtemps. De votre mère qui vous ramène à ce désir de vous créer votre propre famille sans suivre de ligne prédéfinie. De Snow White qui a voulu vous tuer pour avoir volé le cœur de sa fille mais qui vous a pardonné en vous défendant contre votre propre passé. Votre inconscient vous a montré ce que vous ne vouliez plus voir, ce dont vous avez tant peur, alors pourquoi continuer à vous cacher derrière de fausses excuses ?

-Emma ne sera jamais heureuse avec moi...

-Ne serait-ce pas à elle d'en prendre conscience ? Ne choisissez pas pour elle. »

Regina se perdit dans ses réflexions quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, la faisant sursauter de plus belle. Elle coupa le four pour arrêter la cuisson de ses chaussons aux pommes, une odeur agréablement bonne se répandant dans la cuisine et le hall d'entrée. Elle tourna la clef, posa la main sur la poignée et entendit une dernière fois la voix énigmatique du chat.

« Lâchez prise une bonne fois pour toute ! Battez vous pour votre bonheur ! »

Il disparut la laissant seule face à la porte en proie à toutes sortes d'émotions. Elle ouvrit et son cœur rata plusieurs battements, sa bouche sèche, ses yeux écarquillés face à Emma.

Emma Swan bien apprêtée, légèrement maquillée rendant son visage lumineux, ses yeux vert perçants et ses lèvres roses attirantes. Ses boucles blondes coiffées retombant sur ses épaules affublées de sa veste rouge que Regina avait récupérée à la Mairie, réparé et fait apparaître chez les Charmant la veille. Elle la trouva magnifique, si pleine de vie, si désirable.

« Que faites vous là, Miss Swan ?

-On se vouvoie maintenant ? Je pense que nous avons largement dépassé ce stade.

-Emma que veux-tu ? Soupira Regina.

-Parler.

-J'ai prévu de voir Henry…

-Il ne viendra pas. » Termina Emma d'un ton ferme.

Regina n'en menait pas large, elle aurait pu l'envoyer paître ailleurs mais son corps en décida autrement et elle se décala pour la laisser passer. Une fois dans le hall, elle l'incita à aller dans la cuisine afin de sortir sa préparation du four. Emma resta debout, à quelques pas, et l'observait ouvrir le four pour récupérer les chaussons aux pommes qui sentaient incroyablement bon.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Regina d'une voix hautaine tout en plaçant quelques chaussons dans une boîte, sans même un regard pour son invité.

-Sérieusement ? Tu joues les incrédules ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

-Si c'est pour me parler sur ce ton, tu ferais mieux de repartir. » Cracha-t-elle en refermant le couvercle de la boîte.

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge de la blonde l'incita à relever les yeux vers elle. Emma, l'air amusé, la fixait intensément et ne se démontait pas face à elle, la rendant soudainement plus nerveuse qu'irritée. Cette femme était la seule à la défier ainsi. Prenant sur elle, elle lui tendit la boîte qu'Emma regarda avant de remonter lentement les yeux vers ses orbes sombres, un simple regard qui ne manquait pas de sensualité. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion, elle bataillait pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres, pour ne pas lui dire de la prendre là tout de suite sur son plan de travail. Elle en avait tant envie et pourtant…

« J'en ai fait en trop alors tu…

-Je sais que ce qu'il s'est passé t'a troublée, je pense que tu as eu honte et je comprends tes peurs. Mais je doute que ce soit la seule raison concernant ton emportement, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas _encore_ rejetée de la sorte. Du moins tu m'aurais parlé comme je te l'avais demandé, comme lors de nos confidences. C'est une excuse parce que tu es bien plus forte et combattante que tu ne veux le montrer..., dit Emma d'une voix plus sombre avançant vers elle, d'un pas lent, pour la faire reculer.

-Swan…

-Avant tu te cachais derrière une drogue où tes profonds désirs parlaient et agissaient pour toi. Ensuite tu t'es confiée à moi et tu as laissé l'ambiguïté planer me laissant dans le flou sur ce que tu ressentais vraiment, parce que tu avais peur, continua Emma, tout en se rapprochant de la Maire qui se sentait défaillir, reculant de plus en plus.

-Arrête Emma ou…

-Tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais pour moi, depuis notre premier baiser.» Affirma la blonde poussant la Maire à se heurter contre l'évier.

Emma empoigna le rebord de part et d'autre de Regina, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. La Maire émit un gémissement incontrôlé et essayait de reprendre l'ascendant face à l'adjointe. Elle déglutit et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne ressens rien de spécial pour toi, nous nous sommes bien amusées, c'était plaisant, agréable mais ça s'arrête là, argua-t-elle, d'une voix sèche. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était rien de plus qu'une pulsion, cela ne comptait pas ! »

Elle regrettait déjà ses mots, car ce n'était plus les désirs qui parlaient mais bien cette fichue peur, une sorte de culpabilité qui ne cessait de l'enfoncer dans une solitude pesante. Elle vit le regard d'Emma devenir plus dur et sa mâchoire se contracter. Regina s'attendait à ce qu'elle déverse sa colère sur elle, mais la blonde lâcha le rebord et se redressa la toisant d'un air soudainement plus neutre qui la déstabilisa. Elle allait la repousser et s'enfuir mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa son poignet et la repoussa à nouveau contre l'évier pour coller brusquement ses lèvres aux siennes.

La boîte que Regina avait dans la main lui échappa et son désir la submergea, si bien qu'elle répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et tout contrôle s'envola, alors que les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur ses épaules pour venir caresser son cou.

Emma se détacha et posa son front contre le sien.

« Maintenant ose me dire que cela n'a pas compté et que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, souffla la blonde contre les lèvres charnues et désirées.

-Si..., soupira-t-elle. Cela a compté, cela compte vraiment. »

Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable.

Regina l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que les doigts fins d'Emma descendirent le long de son col pour enlever le premier bouton, puis le suivant jusqu'à apercevoir le buste sublime de cette déesse au teint hâlé.

« Fait moi l'amour Emma… souffla-t-elle, sentant les lèvres de son amante dans son cou.

-Tu ne vas pas me rejeter cette fois ? Murmura la blonde contre sa peau, ses mains caressant ses côtes.

-Hum… non, je prends le risque de me brûler les ailes…

-Je serais là pour te rattraper. Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi. » Souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains sur les courbes de sa Reine.

Ces mots avaient réchauffé le cœur de cette dernière, emportée par le désir elle emmena Emma vers le salon puis se retourna prestement pour l'embrasser à nouveau et enlever sa veste rouge qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les mains caressant le dos de son amante, Emma sentait la peau douce et chaude sous la chemise blanche, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le canapé à l'aveugle, continuant de s'embrasser et de se dévêtir petit à petit. Elles étaient à moitié nues, quand Regina défis frénétiquement la boucle de la ceinture d'Emma et l'enleva d'un coup sec. La brune se heurta contre l'accoudoir et toutes deux tombèrent à la renverse sur le canapé ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire alors qu'Emma tombait maladroitement sur elle.

Regina prit quelques instants pour observer cette étrange blonde, puis se mit à sourire. Une sensation agréable la submergea, une chaleur qu'elle voulait enfermer dans son cœur pour ne jamais la laisser partir. Elle voulait qu'Emma l'emmène là où elle n'était jamais allée, elle voulait l'aimer comme jamais elle n'avait pu aimer et se libérer de ses chaînes une bonne fois pour toute. Alors, elle l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement et apprécia ses formes sous ses doigts. Elle sentait sa peau s'échauffer au contact de celle d'Emma, cette poitrine effleurer la sienne, remplacée par des mains puis une langue experte. Son souffle se fit plus erratique, plus rauque alors qu'Emma jouait avec son corps tendu par l'excitation. La blonde mordit délicatement l'une des pointes tandis qu'une main caressa l'autre sein et descendit le long des côtes, jusqu'à caresser les hanches et l'intérieur des cuisses de la brune. Celle-ci gémit quand la main se posa sur son entrejambe encore recouverte par de la dentelle. Elle savait que son plaisir était déjà bien présent et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand cette même main passa délicatement sous le tissu, pour toucher du bout des doigts son centre du plaisir.

Emma remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau, se maintenant avec son autre main tandis qu'elle jouait désormais avec le bouton de plaisir de sa sulfureuse brune.

Les mains de cette dernière se perdirent sur la poitrine de la belle blonde, la faisant gémir contre sa bouche alors qu'elle-même tremblait de plus en plus, une jambe enlacée à celle d'Emma. Son excitation de plus en plus vive, elle ondulait contre le corps chaud de son amante. Elle ne put contenir un gémissement rauque quand elle sentit Emma entrer lentement en elle, gardant sa paume en contact avec son pubis.

Les va-et-vient se firent lents, électrisants, ils l'enivraient de toutes parts et elle ne retenait plus ni son souffle, mélangé à celui de sa blonde, ni ses gémissements. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Emma et l'embrassa à nouveau encore plus passionnément. Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient sa tête lui tournait, son cœur s'emballait et au final ses mains glissèrent sur les reins et dans le jean de la blonde. Cette dernière approfondi son mouvement malgré la position peu confortable que lui imposait soudainement son amante, ondulant encore plus en rythme.

Au bout de longues minutes à prendre un rythme plus soutenu, elle entendit le plaisir de sa brune enflammée, arriver à son apogée dans un râle incontrôlé alors que tout son corps se pressait contre le sien. Elle retira délicatement sa main et sentait son cœur battre au même rythme que celui de Regina dont les yeux s'étaient fermés. Après un soupir satisfait, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux sur la femme qui l'observait amoureusement. Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde, attrapant les quelques mèches qui retombaient devant ce regard profond.

Emma était semblable à une jument fougueuse, libérée et sauvage qu'elle voulait dompter. Elle l'obligea à remonter son corps, pour que son visage se retrouve au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que ses mains empoignèrent les fesses fermes de sa blonde. Elle profita de cette position pour attraper entre ses lèvres l'un des seins dressé la faisant soupirer. Une main se faufila dans le jean par devant, afin que les doigts puissent longer ce mont tant convoité. Emma avait fermé les yeux et respirait de plus en plus vite, alors que les doigts avaient trouvé un chemin vers cette chaire à vif gonflée par le désir. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux posant sa main sur la joue de Regina pour l'inciter à la regarder.

« Regina… je crois que... mon dieu... »

Elle embrassa la blonde qui ne put retenir un cri étouffé par les lèvres de la Maire, lorsque celle-ci avait approfondit son geste par des va-et-vient réguliers et exaltants. Les yeux plongés dans cet océan de noirceur qui lui faisait face, elle avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses bras pour éviter de s'affaler sur son amante alors que celle-ci jouait de son pouce pour accentuer le plaisir qu'elle voulait lui transmettre à son tour.

Après un dernier cri rauque, les muscles tendus, Regina libéra sa délicieuse amante et l'embrassa d'une douceur exacerbée.

Emma s'affala et se blottie contre elle, la tête dans son cou pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dis-moi que cette fois on n'a pas mis le feu, chuchota Emma.

-Ca dépend où, rétorqua la brune d'une voix suave, plus taquine. Tu m'as enflammé.

-Hum... et j'ai encore envie de toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix grave.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es insatiable. » Nargua Regina avec le sourire.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma et sans même savoir ce qui l'avait réellement déclenché Regina la suivit agréablement, tout en caressant la peau douce de la femme qui remplissait toutes ses pensées.

Qui remplissait sa vie, et cette partie de son cœur qu'elle avait laissé vide depuis trop longtemps.

Emma releva la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau se délectant de la saveur de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

 **A bientôt :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour mes chère lectrices et lecteur,**

 **Je suis très très en retard mais, sans donner de détail, ces dernières semaines étaient plutôt pénible et cela a intéragi sur mon inspiration, mon envie d'ecrire... bref un grand merci à** StitchE **et** Elea Angel **qui m'ont soutenu mais aussi a vous toutes et toi aussi Gott car vos messages et vos reviews m'ont redonné l'envie de vous livrer cette fin. Plus de 100 reviews... je ne pensais pas sur une fic aussi dejanté, mais vous êtes des anges et je vous dois bien ce dernier chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que votre attente sera recompensé :)**

 **Merci aussi à** Pilounana, moithea (Belle devrait te surprendre ^^ mais aussi tu as droit à la scène que tu m'as demandé et j'espère que tout cela te plaira ;)), Emma 2016, Regina 2015 ;), Sygui, McFly76, lilly (contente que ça te plaise :)), Kensdo (j'espère que tu seras captivée par ce dernier chapitre ^^), justinejannedu0760 (désolée d'avoir tardé...), OoO-RED-OoO, Blackkfeather, MommyVal, solveig5 (félicitation ! j'ai appris la nouvelle ;)), **p** **our votre fidélité (Désolée si j'en oublie :$). Je ne sais plus du coup si j'ai repondu a tout le monde mais je vous lis et ça me fait un bien fou ;)**

 **J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fictions, et notamment celle qui sera intitulé "Eden" et qui, j'espère, vous surprendra... le prologue sera bientôt en ligne :) Je ne préfère pas vous dire quand, mais vous avez la certitude que je ne m'arrêterais pas là.**

 **Bon j'arrête de vous tenir la grappe la et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Le dernier cauchemar de la Reine du Cheshire._

.

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Elles retombèrent dans un même mouvement sur leurs oreillers respectifs, éreintées, les joues rougies, le souffle court mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Wow, trente ans de frustration sexuelle ça a du bon, pouffa la blonde.

-Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas amusée, s'offusqua Regina.

-Oh oh pardon Majesté, taquina Emma roulant sur le côté pour l'embrasser avec le sourire. Tant qu'aujourd'hui je reste la seule à partager tes nuits, chuchota la blonde à son oreille.

-Serais-tu possessive ou jalouse ?

-Qu… tu ne comptes tout de même pas partir vers la première autre blonde qui arrivera en ville ? Demanda l'adjointe au Shérif, légèrement vexée.

-Tu es la seule qui arrive à m'enivrer et m'exaspérer en un rien de temps… » Murmura-t-elle chaudement avant de lui voler un baiser.

Regina s'enroula dans son drap de soie et se leva, mais vraisemblablement Emma ne fut pas du même avis. Celle-ci tira sur le drap, provoquant un cri étouffé, dans le simple but de ramener la brune entre ses bras.

« Où penses-tu fuir comme ça ?! Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

-On devrait peut-être sortir un peu non ? Cela fait des heures qu'on est là, même si ce furent les heures les plus exaltantes de ma vie… il se fait tard…

-Hum… je suis bien là, j'ai pas envie de retourner dans la réalité… puis ma mère…

-Et voila que tu viens de tout gâcher en la mentionnant, soupira la brune.

-Il va bien falloir en parler Regina...

-Bon… qu'a-t-elle fait ou dit ? Se résigna-t-elle, s'installant confortablement dans les bras de son amante.

-Elle sait… tout, souffla la blonde d'une voix presque inaudible, l'air gêné.

-Oh…

-Quoi oh ? Demanda Emma, surprise.

-Elle veut me tuer ?

-Hein ? Non… enfin je ne sais pas elle est restée plutôt silencieuse… trop je dirais…

-Elle échafaudait sûrement un plan dans sa tête pour en finir avec moi, suggéra Regina une moue pensive et amusée.

-Arrête tes bêtises, la Snow hystérique n'a vu le jour que dans tes cauchemars. Celle que je connais parle à des piaffes, s'habille en rose, sourit tout le temps ou presque et n'a d'yeux que pour son prince charmant alors je doute qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit contre toi.

-Elle peut tenter, cela me ferait rire, s'amusa la Reine. Qui sait, les animaux de la forêt vont peut-être se rebeller sous ses ordres et venir m'attaquer à coup de petits cailloux, de noisettes et d'autres choses futiles… je me ferais une joie de faire du moineau grillé. » Sourit la brune de façon machiavélique.

En l'observant Emma se disait qu'il ne manquait plus que le rire grave et frissonnant de l'Evil Queen pour parfaire son côté quelque peu sadique. Même avec cet air, elle ne pouvait résister à la femme qui se trouvait entre ses bras.

« Hey, mais c'est que sa Majesté a de l'humour…

-J'aime l'humour noir c'est bien connu… Em-ma si je dois mourir demain alors autant en profiter aujourd'hui. » Conclut la brune d'une voix suave, un sourire sournois plaqué sur son visage.

Elle se retourna et bascula sur Emma pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Sans attendre, elle vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche et ses mains parcouraient déjà le corps dénudé pressé contre elle. Emma essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre la peau halée et douce de sa compagne, toujours enroulée dans le drap, mais Regina en décida autrement. Elle ramena ses genoux de chaque côtés des hanches de la belle blonde et bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Puis rapprocha les lèvres de celles d'Emma, les effleurant presque pour au final s'éloigner, revenir et s'écarter encore. Elle provoqua par ce jeu un grognement d'insatisfaction venant des tréfonds de la gorge de son amante, alors que celle-ci essayait désespérément de combler le vide. Le rire rauque et malicieux de Regina la fit craquer encore plus.

Même ce simple rire et cette taquinerie la séduisait.

Regina prit le temps d'embrasser le cou qui s'offrit rapidement à elle, remontant vers le lobe d'oreille qu'elle attrapa entre ses lèvres, pour continuer sa route le long de la mâchoire d'Emma. Celle-ci respirait de plus en plus fort à chaque baiser possessif et bougeait déjà afin de pouvoir sentir le corps qui l'excitait au plus au point. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé quand Regina posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne. La brune sulfureuse lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure qu'elle caressa par la suite de sa langue, demandant l'accès afin d'approfondir le baiser qui devint de plus en plus fiévreux.

Leurs respirations se mêlant, concentrées dans leur étreinte passionnée, elles n'entendirent pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Regina s'allongea et passa l'une de ses cuisses entre les jambes d'Emma, bougeant de plus en plus contre son corps. La blonde relava sa jambe libre, enroulant celle de sa brune et se sentait déjà partie pour un autre périple orgasmique. Elle sentait la cuisse de son amante appuyer légèrement contre son intimité, alors que son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique tout comme les battements de son cœur. La sonnette sonna, plus persistante, mais le son fut une nouvelle fois recouvert par leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs d'extase.

Puis plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte les arrêtant pour de bon dans leur ébat, excédées par une telle insistance. Regina garda son calme bien que prête à incendier celui ou celle qui avait décidé de les interrompre. Au vue du regard désabusé d'Emma, celle-ci avait eu la même pensée.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Swan ! » Promit Regina en se mordant la lèvre, avant de se relever et de faire un geste de la main pour se vêtir d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull mauve, col en V, coiffée et maquillée.

Emma l'observait le sourire aux lèvres, posée sur ses coudes, et se leva à son tour pour se rendre compte que la plupart de ses affaires se trouvaient toujours dans le salon. Elle fit des gestes de la main afin de pouvoir se changer, sans y parvenir. Face au regard amusé de Regina, elle baissa les bras comme vaincue par son manque d'expérience en matière de Magie. La magicienne haussa un sourcil et l'habilla d'un geste de la main.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça !

-Si tu es sage. » Taquina la brune avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre de la chambre pour se diriger vers le rez de chaussée et la porte d'entrée.

Emma la suivit après s'être recoiffée à la va vite et tenta de la rattraper, cependant elle se figea sur le pallier en entendant la voix reconnaissable de sa mère.

« Où est-elle ?! Demanda l'indésirable en bousculant Regina.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à rentrer Snow ! S'insurgea la brune, se retenant d'envoyer valser la mère de son amante.

-Moi qui te faisais confiance pour retrouver ma fille, hurla-t-elle, ne relevant pas la remarque de la Maire. Moi qui pensais que tu avais décidé d'être meilleure et qui t'ai défendue devant le reste de la ville ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

-Je t'ai ramenée Emma, j'ai prouvé que je pouvais changer ! Il te faut quoi de plus Snow ?!

-Quoi de plus ? Mais bon dieu tu parles comme si tout cela était normal ! Je t'ai demandé de retrouver ma fille, pas d'essayer de la mettre dans ton lit !

-Tu crois que je l'avais prévu ? Qu'est ce qui te gêne dans tout ça ? Que nous soyons deux femmes ou que ce soit _moi_ qui couche avec ta fille ?

-Vous avez… déjà…

-Parce que tu crois qu'on t'a attendue ? Demanda Regina, d'un air hautain, un sourire en coin.

-Tu fais ça pour me faire du mal ! Tu l'as ensorcelée ! Hurla presque la mère d'Emma.

-Heu… Maman, Regina arrêtez de vous…, tenta de dire la blonde, alors qu'elle descendait doucement les marches.

\- On ne t'a pas sonnée ! S'écrièrent les deux brunes coupant la chique à Emma qui ravala ses mots en déglutissant, se stoppant à mi chemin dans l'escalier.

-Snow, je ne peux contrôler les sentiments d'Emma à mon égard… tout comme les miens...

-Les tiens ? C'est une blague ma parole ! Des sentiments pour ma fille ? Je te croirais quand les cochons voleront ! Rit gravement la brunette, telle une démente en proie à une crise de folie.

-Les cochons ? Demanda la Maire, surprise, un sourcil en extension.

-Oui tu as bien entendu ce qui veut dire que ça n'arrivera jam… »

Un nuage rouge apparut devant le visage de Snow, qu'elle chassa d'un geste de la main se retrouvant face au groin d'un petit cochon noir avec des ailes, tout aussi sombre, semblable à celles de chauve-souris.

« Ce cochon ?

-Alors là c'est énorme, gloussa Emma depuis les marches, recevant un regard tranchant de sa mère.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Demanda Snow, indignée.

-Eh bien à première vue c'est un cochon… volant... ce qui prouve mes dires.

-Non c'est de la magie, les cochons volant ça n'existe pas ! S'écria Snow, observant le cochon d'un air contrit.

-Pourtant il est bien réel, renchérit la brune en gratouillant le ventre du cochon qui venait de se retourner dans les airs.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi !

-C'est tellement jouissif, sourit malicieusement la Maire.

-Mais tu as quel âge bon dieu !

-Approximativement une cinquantaine d'années si on prend en compte la malédiction et donc le fait que je n'ai pas vieillis pendant vingt-huit ans, ironisa-t-elle.

-Wow je suis avec une cougar en fait, renchérit la blonde, étouffant un rire.

-J'ai de l'expérience ma chérie, affirma Regina avec un clin d'œil et d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir la blonde de désir…ce qui n'était franchement pas le moment.

-Stop, je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Exulta Snow la voix aiguë. J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as pas pris son cœur !

-Il est bien en place et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal !

-Non… je ne peux pas te croire… oh et fait disparaître ce cochon ! »

Celui-ci voletait joyeusement autour de Snow et émettait des petits bruits de ronflement par ci par là. Regina soupira et d'un geste de la main le fit disparaître. Elle aurait voulu transformer Snow en truie disgracieuse, mais Emma n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

« Tu lui as forcément fait quelque chose pour qu'elle s'accroche à toi de la sorte ! Reprit la mère d'Emma les bras croisés.

-Pourquoi ferais-je en sorte de l'avoir dans mon lit pour me venger, alors que la torturer devant tes yeux serait bien plus douloureux pour toi ! Crois-le ou non mais je ne mens pas, elle a son libre arbitre, elle a choisi de venir à moi et cela depuis un moment déjà. »

Emma descendit le reste de l'escalier, alors que sa mère et Regina entrèrent en pleine contemplation muette. Elles semblaient s'être apaisées mais Emma ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle vit alors Regina s'avancer vers Snow, se montrant plus menaçante, plus royale du haut de ses talons aiguilles. Annonçant une provocation de plus.

« Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait à ta fille avant même que tu ne foules le pas de ma porte, tu en rougirais, je me demande même si tu n'en serais pas jalouse… »

La claque qui retentit brisa le silence du hall d'entrée. Cette fois Emma descendit prestement les dernières marches qui lui restaient, pour se mettre entre elles.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Vociféra sa mère.

-Tu te permets d'entrer chez moi sans y être invitée et tu oses me toucher espèce de….

-Stop ! Intervint Emma, les éloignant en écartant les bras. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis avec Regina, je suis comblée et je me fiche de ce qu'elle a pu faire car ce n'est pas cette Regina que j'ai appris à connaitre. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, car tu ne te souviens que de celle qui t'a fait du mal, nous a séparés, a fait beaucoup de choses horribles autour d'elle, mais cette femme n'est plu. Regina à pris le temps de me parler, elle a même voulu me convaincre qu'elle était mauvaise pour moi mais je ne le crois pas, j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait de meilleure en elle, avoua Emma se tournant furtivement vers la Reine pour lui faire un sourire d'une infinie tendresse, elle y répondit timidement, troublée par ses mots. Laissez votre passé derrière vous, réapprenez à vous apprécier comme quand vous vous êtes rencontrées et arrêtez cette stupide guerre. »

A bout de souffle Emma les observa à tour de rôle et remarqua l'air pensif de sa mère, se plongeant dans le regard de son ancienne belle-mère. Les deux femmes se scrutèrent longuement, les mots d'Emma tournant en boucle dans leurs têtes.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les femmes… » Furent les seuls mots qui passèrent les lèvres de la brunette au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Nous savons toutes deux ce que cela nous a couté la dernière fois que je t'ai confié un secret, tu es incapable de tenir ta langue !

-Mais bien sur, parce que toi avec ma fille tu as su tenir ta langue ? »

Une main sur sa bouche Snow se rendit compte de son insinuation, voyant l'air outré de Regina et les rougeurs sur le visage de sa fille.

« Oui enfin… hum bon je devrais y aller… » Bredouilla la petite brune se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle se détourna une dernière fois pour voir le regard que sa fille et Regina échangèrent avant de croiser celui d'Emma. Snow esquissa un sourire triste et baissa les yeux pour s'enfuir en toute vitesse.

« Tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort…, réalisa Emma le regard tourné vers la porte.

-Tu peux encore partir…

-Tu dis encore des bêtises, soupira la blonde. Cela me donne envie de t'embrasser pour te faire taire !

-Hum… alors je pourrais continuer... nous pourrions dire et faire des bêtises à deux.

-Voila une idée intéressante. »

Emma l'embrassa tendrement, agrippant les hanches de Regina pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Décidément, elle ne pourrait plus se passer de cette femme.

.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elles étaient de nouveau ensemble et la vie reprenait son cours tranquillement. Plus personne n'osait parler du petit incident à la Mairie, sans prendre le risque de s'octroyer le courroux de la Reine, et Snow acceptait tant bien que mal la relation plus affirmée entre Emma et Regina. David était bien plus conciliant et avait réussi à raisonner sa femme. Il se souvenait des manigances de la Maire mais en soit il arrivait à voir son changement, ainsi que le bien que lui procurait sa fille, contrairement à Snow.

Regina s'était rendue à l'écurie et avait reprit goût à l'équitation. Depuis qu'Henry savait qu'il était le petit-fils du prince charmant, il lui avait demandé d'apprendre à manier l'épée et voulait même monter à cheval pour la plus grande joie de sa mère adoptive. Elle était en train de l'observer avec le palefrenier, alors qu'il faisait des tours dans le manège quand une présence qu'elle reconnut rapidement, s'accouda à la rambarde, à ses côtés.

« Il a ça dans le sang, s'exclama la nouvelle venue.

-Oui, sourit Regina. Tu n'es pas avec Skip ?

-Il est resté au Granny's, en grande conversation avec Emma et Ruby.

-Il n'a plus peur de la louve à ce que j'entends.

-Hum… »

Regina détourna les yeux et observa son amie, elle la voyait pensive, le regard perdu au loin.

« Tu sais que s'il est toujours là, c'est que le Chat n'est pas parti… le « Cheshire » fait toujours un peu effet.

-Je sais. Je l'ai vu hier, il est venue me narguer dans mon bureau, soupira la brune, elle se tourna complètement vers Kathryn. Tu as l'air préoccupé ces derniers jours...

-Je ne veux pas que Skip parte, souffla la blonde en baissant les yeux.

-Kathryn …

-Le chat ne veux pas me répondre, il continue avec ses stupides énigmes et même Gold ne veux pas m'aider pour savoir comment remédier à ce problème…

-Tu es allée voir Gold ?! S'alarma la brune.

-Oui mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de solution, chaque magie à une emprunte différente… mais… enfin il m'a reparlé du « Cheshire ».

-Je t'interdis d'en reprendre pour rester auprès de Skip ! Après ces fichus cauchemars j'espère que tu n'as pas fait cette erreur !

-Non… non mais… Alice m'en a donné une, il lui en restait. Elle ne veut plus avoir à faire à tout ça alors c'est la dernière… j'étais à deux doigts de la prendre mais je n'ai pas pu… » Kathryn attrapa une petite boite et la tendit à Regina. « J'ai voulu la jeter, la détruire par touts les moyens mais la gélule revient toujours dans sa boite, je sais que toi tu ne te laisseras pas abuser par son pouvoir, alors garde-la. »

Regina prit la boite et l'observa un instant avant de se reporter sur Kathryn.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'en parler mais je ne suis plus avec Jim, on divorce. Il l'a plutôt bien pris, montrant à quel point cela lui passe au-dessus… j'ai pris une chambre au Granny's et j'ai même réussi à me faire à la présence de Ruby et Granny, c'est une grand-mère attentionnée.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me le dire plus tôt ! J'ai plein de chambre à la maison et…

-Et tu as ta vie aussi, j'ai besoin d'agir par moi-même, ce que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire quand j'étais une princesse… je n'ai même pas su trouver un travail…

-J'ai besoin d'une comptable si ça te tente…

-Comptable ? Tu m'as vue, ricana la blonde. Je peux entretenir ton feu de cheminée à la rigueur, mais je ne suis pas très douée avec les chiffres.

-En fait je crois que je te verrais bien devenir agent immobilier.

-A là ça me parle un peu plus, s'extasia Kathryn avec un clin d'œil. Mais je n'ai aucune formation…

-L'un des nains se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre des petites choses, puis il y a des formations dans ce monde et tu sais ce sera bénéfique, il y a beaucoup de gens qui voudront se reloger, ainsi que quelques maisons vides. D'ailleurs, les personnes extérieures peuvent rentrer dans la ville.

-Et la Magie ?

-Ils ne verront rien. Petit plus de Gold pour nous protéger, affirma la Maire. Mais je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de touriste. Pour ce qui est de Skip… je vais faire quelques recherches, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te dois bien ça.

-Tu ne me dois rien, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai accompli par pure amitié et encore je nous ai mise dans un beau merdier à un moment donné…

-Je ne vais pas te reprendre sur ton langage, mais tu es une drôle de princesse, ricana Regina.

-C'est parce que je n'en suis plus une, affirma la blonde avec un clin d'œil. Tu sais je n'attendais rien de toi, je voulais juste que tu me considères comme une amie. »

Regina lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras, elles restèrent quelques instants à apprécier cette étreinte, quand un brun décoiffé fit son apparition, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu restes pour manger avec nous Katy ? Demanda le garçon de sa petite voix frêle.

-Eh bien il faut demander à ta mère.

-Maman dit oui ! Katy et Skip ils sont trop drôles ensemble, surtout quand ils se transforment en écureuils après un bisous !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre, ai-je l'air d'un clown ? Demanda Kathryn l'air faussement indigné.

-En même temps, il ne fallait pas le faire rire avec vos pitreries lors de notre dernier repas, tu sais quand vous vous êtes transformés en même temps, nargua la brune. Et je serais ravie que vous vous joigniez à nous.

-Ce n'était pas prévu à la base je te rappelle… c'est terriblement énervant que ces transformations soient aléatoires… je pensais qu'en mettant les choses au clair avec Jim cela calmerait les choses, mais je crois que ma peur de le perdre n'arrange rien… heureusement qu'on a pu redevenir humain… c'est d'accord pour manger avec vous alors, sourit-elle pour finir.

-Super ! Dit, tu feras encore du jonglage avec les noisettes et l'acrobatie quand Skip te tiens par les pattes alors que tu fais le poirier… et quand vous vous courez après, c'est trop drôle !

-Henry calme toi, ils ne viennent pas que pour te faire rire !

-Mais si tu es sage tu auras droit à un petit spectacle, dit Kathryn avec un sourire.

-Chouette !

-Du moins tout dépends de qui va se transformer cette fois » Soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

Henry partit en sautillant vers la Mercedes suivit de près par Kathryn et Regina.

Elle les laissa prendre de l'avance et en voyant son amie avec son fils, elle se disait que cette vie faite de simplicité était celle qu'elle avait toujours désirée.

.

Emma avait pris l'habitude de passer la nuit chez Regina avant d'aller au poste de police, mais ce matin là elle se sentait nauséeuse et migraineuse. Elle était encore au fond du lit moelleux de la Maire quand celle-ci réapparut dans la chambre alors qu'elle avait quitté le travail un peu plus tôt, sentant au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ouvrit les rideaux profitant des dernières lueurs de l'après-midi. La blonde somnolente grommela et se blottit un peu plus dans les draps.

« Eh bien je vois que tu es une vraie marmotte aujourd'hui ! Tu as décidé d'hiberner pour l'hiver ?

-Humpf... non…

-Emma tu travailles ce soir et je ne te paye pas à faire ta ronde sous mes draps, taquina Regina en se rapprochant de la fille des Charmant.

-Hum… »

Intriguée, Regina tira un peu le drap et vit les petits yeux de la blonde s'ouvrir difficilement. D'instinct, elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front.

« Je crois que la grippe d'Henry a migré vers toi… »

Elle avait décidé de vivre normalement et de n'utiliser la magie qu'à de rares occasions, cela en était une après tout. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma et celle-ci s'apaisa. Reprenant une coloration et une respiration normales, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, encore un peu groggy par le sommeil et la maladie.

« Merci, chérie, sourit Emma.

-Je vais te faire un chocolat, tu n'as qu'à te reposer, la Magie ne guérit pas tout.

-Je me sens mieux et ma migraine va passer… je me prépare et j'arrive au plus vite. »

Regina opina, lui vola un baiser et descendit pour se rendre en cuisine.

Emma se leva d'un coup et s'étira, il y avait du bon d'être avec une magicienne, en revanche une migraine plus forte lui oppressa les tempes lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche. Elle ne voulait pas être dépendante de Regina ou de la Magie, alors elle ouvrit les placards de la salle de bain afin de trouver un médicament qui la soulagerait. Elle en trouva dans la pharmacie et prit une boite, mais alors qu'elle allait prendre un cachet, son attention se porta sur une boite à hauteur de ses yeux.

Petite, métallique et assez simple au final, il n'y avait qu'une inscription « _Essaye-moi_ » La curiosité et l'attrait, étonnamment plus poussés qu'à l'habitude, lui fit ouvrir cette boite pour y découvrir une pilule rayée mauve et rose. Intriguée, elle la prit entre ses doigts, sentant l'irrésistible envie de l'avaler, comme une drogue que l'on retrouve après des mois de sevrage. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas ce médicament et celui-ci l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle remit la boite mais garda la pilule et sortit de la pièce pour s'habiller.

Sa migraine plus intense la fit se rattraper à la rambarde alors qu'elle descendait. Elle arriva dans la cuisine ou un chocolat chaud l'attendait mais, tel un automate, elle prit plutôt un verre d'eau sous l'air intrigué de sa compagne.

« Tu ne vas pas mieux ?

-Non… une… migraine carabinée… j'ai un peu fouillé désolée, j'ai pris un médoc avec moi… cela va passer.

-Je peux essayer… »

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'elle reposa le torchon qu'elle avait entre les mains, le regard rivé sur la pilule qu'Emma avait dans sa paume. Ce n'est que quand la blonde ouvrit la bouche et leva sa main pour l'y placer, qu'elle exulta un cri qui fit sursauter Emma au point de lâcher le verre et d'avaler d'un coup la gélule qui se coinça dans sa trachée.

« Mon dieu Emma ! Recrache ça de suite ! »

Cette dernière toussa et déglutit ne laissant pas d'autre issus. Elle avala la pilule l'air perdu et ne comprenant pas le danger d'un tel acte.

« Mais… qu…

-C'est du « Cheshire » ! S'indigna la brune. Tu viens d'avaler une gélule de « Cheshire », la même drogue que Kathryn et moi avions prise à Boston, expliqua-t-elle, désabusée en lui tendant le verre réparé qu'Emma venait juste de briser sur le sol. Bois ! »

Les yeux ronds et n'en revenant pas, Emma but son verre cul sec afin de respirer correctement.

« Jamais deux sans trois. » Fit une voix ronronnante à leurs côtés faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui lâcha une nouvelle fois le verre. Le gros chat bicolore le récupéra et le tendit vers la blonde, bouche bée. « Essayez de ne pas le briser cette fois.

-Le… le… le chat !

-Oui tu ne pourras pas dire que je te mentais !

-Mais… oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Et pourquoi tu en avais encore avec toi ! S'insurgea la blonde.

-Tu ne vas pas en plus me faire la leçon ! C'est Kathryn qui me l'a confiée et je l'avais bien cachée dans mon caveau, alors je me demande bien pourquoi elle… oh vous !

-C'est bien plus marrant avec votre moitié, non ? Taquina le Chat, le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, voletant la tête en bas.

-Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne puisse pas vous tuer ! Emma, tu vas me faire la liste de toutes tes pires peurs et tes plus grands fantasmes.

-Cela va prendre un temps fou !

-Oh tout de même et puis si tu ne veux pas revivre la nuit de Boston, alors je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis, intima-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise haute près de l'ilot central.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord... je vais commencer par mes peurs..., réfléchit Emma en retombant sur une chaise à son tour. Je dirais que ma pire peur serait l'abandon, mais en soit avec... enfin depuis que je t'ai rencontrée et que j'ai retrouvé ma famille je ne sais plus trop... je pense que c'est toujours au fond de moi mais que j'ai surtout peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai. Cette nouvelle vie… avec mes parents, mes amis, Henry et… toi... »

Le temps fut comme suspendu durant cette fraction de seconde où Emma réfléchissait à ses autres peurs.

« Cherchez plutôt qu'elle peur vous relis l'une et l'autre.» Intervint le chat toujours aussi mystérieux.

Regina fixait un point au hasard sa tête reposant contre sa main, accoudée au plan de travail de sa cuisine. Mais quand elle entendit cette phrase, elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Emma. Elles pensaient à la même personne, ressentaient cette même douleur qui enserrait leurs entrailles.

« Henry ! »

Elles se levèrent comme un seul homme pour s'atteler à mettre chaussures et vestes, afin de sortir et d'aller chercher leurs fils à l'école avant la fin des cours. Emma remarqua un appel en absence de sa mère et un message vocal qu'elle écouta en vitesse, tout en ouvrant la porte.

« _Emma, juste pour te prévenir que les cours se terminent plus tôt aujourd'hui. Comme vous ne répondiez pas j'ai prévenu Graham, il va ramener Henry._ »

« Graham ramène Henry, informa la blonde, alors que Regina était, elle aussi, au téléphone.

-C'est ce qu'il est en train de me dire. » Souffla la brune quelque peu rassurée.

La porte alors entrouverte, elles entendirent le bruit d'un moteur se stopper devant le chemin menant au manoir, puis le claquement des portières.

Emma ouvrit la porte en grand et toutes deux sortirent sous un soleil encore chaleureux pour observer le petit brun qui faisait un signe d'adieu à son chauffeur. Celui-ci se détourna et vint joyeusement vers ses mères, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina remarqua la pomme rouge et étincelante qu'il avait dans la main, elle ne sut pourquoi un frisson parcourut son échine.

Son gros sac sur le dos, il leur fit signe de sa main libre et avec un sourire ses mères répondirent tout en se rapprochant à leur tour. Henry porta la pomme à sa bouche afin de la croquer.

C'est là qu'elle su ce qui allait arriver.

« Henry non ! »

Mais bien que son cri se fasse entendre par Graham, déjà revenu sur ses pas, c'était trop tard. Le ciel s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil et Henry commença à vaciller, à fermer les yeux comme si la fatigue l'avait soudainement submergée. Alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune tension dans ses muscles, il bascula vers l'avant et lâcha la pomme qui rebondit et roula négligemment vers les pieds de Regina. Emma accourut et tomba à genoux pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne rencontre la surface du sol, brutalement.

L'ancienne Evil Queen n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir en main pour voir que la pomme était empoisonnée, elle en avait déjà utilisé.

Le « Cheshire » provoquait le meilleur comme le pire. Avec lui tout pouvait arriver dans un désordre des plus surprenants, tout pouvait lui échapper en une fraction de seconde et la confronter à ses erreurs du passé.

Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, elle se rapprocha d'Emma et de son fils.

« Henry ! Henry réveille toi ! Je t'en pris réveille toi ! Regina... il... il faut faire quelque chose ! »

La brune se sentait perdue, elle ne savait quoi faire. Un baiser d'amour véritable, voila ce qu'il fallait sûrement, mais qui ? Comment ?

Elle tomba à genoux auprès des deux personnes chères à son cœur, des deux personnes qu'elle avait désormais peur de perdre.

Henry, la respiration plus faible et le cœur plus lent, se retrouva blotti entre ses mères. Graham ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire de plus après avoir dépêcher, au plus vite, une ambulance qui se fit entendre dans une brise lointaine. Emma plongea son regard dans celui de cette brune qui avait changé irrémédiablement sa vie. Les yeux rougies par les larmes, le cœur lourd, elle serra un peu plus fort Henry et attrapa la main de Regina.

Cette dernière enserra cette famille qu'elle s'était créée et posa son front contre celui d'Emma, caressant sa joue tendrement.

« Je trouverai une solution même si je dois pactiser avec le diable, je ramènerai notre fils, murmura la Reine.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, sans lui, sans toi… je… je t'aime, je vous aime tous les deux. »

Emma n'avait jamais dit ces mots, mais ceux-ci avaient dépassé sa pensée. Et, le sourire teinté de tristesse qui naquit sur le visage de sa Reine lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle savait désormais, qu'elles traverseraient cette douloureuse épreuve toutes les deux… ensemble.

Dans ce cauchemar, le baiser que Regina lui offrit, valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

Elles observèrent leur fils et dans un même mouvement embrassèrent chacune une tempe, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'elles partageaient pour ce petit garçon.

Ce garçon qui les avait réunis.

Une vague apaisante remplit leurs cœurs meurtris, s'étalant sur toute la ville au point de se faire ressentir par tous les habitants à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Maman, M'an ? Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ses mères se décolèrent d'un coup afin de voir le regard interloqué de leur fils, un rire nerveux secoua la blonde et toutes deux l'étouffèrent presque dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Vous m'étouffez là ! S'exclama le jeune garçon, ne comprenant pas ce que ses mères pouvaient bien avoir. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe tout d'un coup ?!

-Rien tout vas bien maintenant, on est juste heureuse de te retrouver, affirma Emma, parlant pour elle deux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et ça va être comme ça à chaque fois que je rentrerai de l'école ? Parce que c'est la honte là ! »

Regina se mit à rire surprenant son fils, Emma et même Graham qui n'avait jamais eu le plaisir d'entendre ce son harmonieux. Il était attendrit et avait même envie de serrer dans ses bras cette drôle de famille. Un élan d'amour incontrôlable, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, l'envahi. Il entendit et vit l'ambulance se garer non loin.

« Bah il est où le blessé ? Demanda un petit bonhomme barbu en tenue de secouriste, suivit de près par un coéquipier plutôt collant.

-Il va bien, fausse alerte ! Interpella Graham, le retenant pour l'empêcher de briser les retrouvailles.

-Humpf… faut toujours que ça parte en cacahuète par ici, bientôt il y aura des singes volants moi je vous dis et pourquoi pas un dragon tant qu'on y est… puis voila que tout le monde s'aime ! Qu'est-ce t'as à me coller comme ça Simplet ? Grogna-t-il à son coéquipier. Ah je vous jure c'est vraiment une ville de barge ! » Bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en remontant dans l'ambulance avec Simplet.

Kathryn et Skip arrivèrent sur les lieux après quelques minutes, pour observer la scène d'un air interdit.

« Kathryn ? Skip ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Regina aussi surprise qu'eux, tout en se relevant pour se rapprocher, suivit par Henry et Emma.

-Bah je pourrais te retourner la question ! S'indigna Kathryn. Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

-Comment ça ?

-On était au Granny's en train de papoter avec Ruby et Belle, quand une vague de chaleur nous a tous submergés et c'est devenue une vraie orgie romaine !

-Maman c'est quoi une orgie romaine ? Demanda Henry de sa petite voix en regardant ses mères tour à tour.

-C'est pas de ton âge, bouche toi les oreilles. » Intima Emma en se pinçant les lèvres, se retenant de rire.

Elle vit Henry se boucher les oreilles docilement avec ses mains et plaça les siennes de chaque côté de sa tête par sécurité.

« Kathryn de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord j'exagère, mais c'était dingue ! À peine la vague passé que certains se sont sautés dessus !

 _Flashback_

 _Une partie des habitants profitaient de cette fin d'après-midi autour d'une boisson chaude ou froide au Granny's, entre rires et discussions plus ou moins animées. Soudain une vague de magie les submergea, s'immisça sur leur épiderme frémissant. Dans un silence des plus total, une chaleur exaltante perça les barrières de leur cœur pour libérer leurs fantasmes. Plus aucune limite, plus aucun doute ou d'appréhension._

 _Face à face, Kathryn et Skip se croisèrent du regard, sentant une tension sensuelle planer dans l'air. Ils virent rapidement que certains habitants se rapprochaient, mais ce qui choqua Kathryn fut que d'un coup, tout bascula._

 _Dans un grondement que Kathryn n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de l'ancienne Reine blanche, Snow jeta David sur une table pour lui grimper dessus, lui déchirant sa chemise. Les yeux ronds il ne put refréner les assauts de sa femme, tandis que d'autres couples se formaient déjà autour d'eux. De tous les types, tous les genres, des couples d'hommes, de femmes, mixtes, les plus improbables et surprenants pour certains. Elle vit même une fée avec un nain ou encore Whale en train de serrer amoureusement une plante. Comme si cette vague avait fait sauter le verrou de bienséance et de retenue._

 _Ceux qui restaient seuls et avaient encore un peu de consistance, se tenaient à l'écart, la bouche bée face à cette scène sortie d'un univers parallèle._

 _« C'est quoi ce… »_

 _Les yeux effarés par toute cette surprenante agitation les mots de Kathryn restèrent au fond de sa gorge, tandis que leur table trembla brusquement. Belle monta dessus d'un coup, fit valser sa tasse de thé qui connue un destin funeste sur le sol et se rua comme une bête sauvage sur sa proie assise en face d'elle. Celle-ci l'avait épiée comme si elle la découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Dépassée par les événements, Ruby réceptionna Belle sur ses cuisses tandis que la jeune femme pourtant si timide et douce en temps normal, l'embrassait furieusement._

« C'est Gold qui va pas être content, ricana la brune, jubilant presque.

-Pas que Gold… j'aime bien Ruby… pourquoi les filles que j'apprécie finissent lesbiennes, soupira Graham l'air blasé, se passant une main sur le visage.

-T'inquiète chouchou des louves canons y en a d'autres, taquina Kathryn avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est moi ou cette conversation est complètement surréaliste, murmura Emma à l'oreille de la brune.

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda cette dernière, ne relevant pas la remarque.

-Ah oui…

 _Les yeux encore plus ronds Skip et Kathryn étaient au fond de leurs banquettes respectives, observant les deux femmes avec un étonnement non dissimulé._

 _« Kathryn, elle ne serait pas avec ce Mr Gold ? Demanda Skip, effaré._

 _-Heu là je ne suis plus sûr de rien…Ok… y a un truc qui cloche, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fichu mais faut aller voir Regina au plus vite… passe par dessus ! »_

 _Skip passa du couple à Kathryn et inversement d'un air interdit._

 _« La table ! Passe par-dessus la table bon dieu !_

 _-Ah oui pardon… »_

 _Skip s'exécuta, tandis que Kathryn quitta sa banquette pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, quand soudain un silence de mort s'abattit derrière elle. Tandis que la clochette d'entrée tinta, un petit cri aigu se fit entendre. Kathryn se détourna pour voir Snow les deux mains sur sa bouche, l'air paniqué._

 _Tous penauds, s'observant les uns les autres, ils étaient étrangement plus calmes, mais complètement déstabilisés par cette scène et ce qu'ils avaient fait sans aucune décence. L'effervescence soudaine était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les laissant à moitié débraillés sur des tables, des banquettes ou même sur le sol. Aucun n'osait parler de tout ça, s'habillant docilement, honteux, le regard perdu comme s'ils avaient eu une minute d'absence._

 _« Mr Gold… murmura Skip à l'oreille de la blonde qui observait la salle penaude._

 _-Belle, siffla-t-elle. Pssst Belle descend de… enfin de Ruby… Gold arrive !_

 _-Oh crotte ! Merci ! »_

 _Belle sauta presque des cuisses de la louve pour s'asseoir à nouveau en face d'elle, elle remit son chemisier en place, se recoiffa puis passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Ruby pour la recoiffer ainsi que sur le col de celle-ci_ _pour éviter de laisser sa poitrine apparente. La grande brune n'en revenait toujours pas, bouche bée, elle observait la bibliothécaire sans pourvoir émettre un seul son, hormis quelques balbutiements incompréhensibles. Belle tendit le bras juste avant que Gold n'entre et d'un geste tendre mais vif, sous le menton de son amie, lui referma la bouche dans un claquement._

 _Kathryn laissa passer Gold et attrapa la main de Skip pour se ruer dehors, voyant à peine le froncement de sourcil du Ténébreux._

« Voila, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas !

-Disons qu'en un baiser vous leurs avez transmis toute votre passion et votre amour. Vous n'avez pas seulement réveillé votre fils mais les sensations et sentiments enfouis de tous ceux qui ont été touchés par cette Magie, intervint le Chat, voletant dans les airs entres les trois femmes.

-Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas ressenti la même chose ? Demanda Kathryn, interloquée.

-Le Cheshire ma chère princesse.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Interrogea Emma, incertaine pour la suite.

-Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? S'enquit le chat d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ah non pas encore ! S'insurgea la Maire.

-C'est tellement drôle de vous enrager, Majesté, ricana le chat à gorge déployée, tombant en arrière et se roulant de droite à gauche dans les airs, il soupira et se posa sur son arrière train, tenant ses pattes. Et bien chères amies je vais m'en aller.

-Mais… alors le « Cheshire » ne fera vraiment plus effet ? Demanda Kathryn, paniquée. Skip…

-Il le faut un jour ou l'autre. En revanche, pour ce qui est de cet écureuil, il est revenu après votre « mort », appuya le chat avec des signes de pattes pour symboliser les guillemets, il vous a suivit et pour finir il est devenu un homme. Il n'est plus un simple rêve, il est une part de vous, il restera tant que votre cœur le désirera, et réciproquement. »

Kathryn était soulagée par ses mots, pour la première fois le chat la rendait vraiment heureuse avec cette affirmation. Elle observa Skip qui lui rendit son sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et se recula d'un coup, se rappelant des conséquences d'un tel acte entre eux. Ils s'observèrent longuement et rien ne se passa, pas même une touffe rousse, ou l'envie irrésistible de manger des noisettes.

« Je crois que cela va presque me manquer de ne pas me transformer en écureuil pour faire rire Henry, s'amusa la blonde en se tournant vers son amie qui lui renvoya un sourire complice.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer même en étant humaine, chère princesse, nargua le chat avec un clin d'œil.

-Donc tout est fini, nous sommes enfin libérés de la Magie du « Cheshire » et donc de nos cauchemars ? Demanda Regina, l'air tout de même perplexe.

-Les rêves, les cauchemars, vont et viennent, d'autres peurs et d'autres difficultés viendront se présenter à vous mais pour l'heure vous avez compris l'essentiel, vous avez trouvé cette petite flamme qui ne s'éteindra jamais complètement. Et puis je pars, mais je ne suis jamais très loin » Termina le chat d'une voix mystérieuse, s'effaçant petit à petit pour ne laisser que son sourire habituel.

Emma libéra Henry et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, avant qu'il ne s'échappe vers Kathryn et Skip.

« Mouais… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que notre vie ne sera pas de tout repos, lâcha Emma, d'une voix désabusée, observant son fils sagement en train de discuter avec le couple, apparemment déçu que ceux-ci ne puissent plus se changer en écureuil.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais te la couler douce avec moi, Swan, susurra Regina à l'oreille de la blonde qui en frémit de plaisir. La Reine du Cheshire, de tous tes rêves et tes cauchemars, c'est moi. »

Emma sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne alors que les doigts de Regina effleuraient discrètement le bas de son dos, sous son haut. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers le visage de son amante pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Sois ma drogue, fais-moi vivre un rêve et éloigne mes cauchemars. Sois ma Reine. »

Fin


End file.
